Je veille sur toi
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Pendant la guerre, Hermione meurt, tuée par les Mangemort et laisse une petite fille de 4ans, Andrea, derrière elle. Drago, le père n'était même pas au courant de son existance. La vie d'Andrea Granger Malefoy - Finie.
1. Chapter 1: elle a rejoint les anges

**Genre :** Romance (dans les flash back), puis plus tard…

**Pairing :** Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger, puis plus tard… un autre couple.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKRowling, une des meilleure auteur au monde…

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma deuxième fanfiction donc maintenant vous pouvez être méchants si ça vous plais pas (je prit pour que ça n'arrive pas).

**Résumé :** Hermione meurt, tuée par des mangemort, devant Andrea, sa fillette de quatre ans. L'enfant n'a jamais vue le monde extérieur, à cause Voldemort qui fait régner une terreur sans nom. Hermione et elle vivent cacher dans un petit appartement moldu, pensant qu'elles seront alors épargnaient. Mais les Mangemort la retrouve et tut Hermione, ne voyant pas Andrea, elle n'est pas tuer. Des membres de l'Ordre la découvre quelques jours plus tard et l'emmènent à Dumbledore, le ministre de la Magie. Ne sachant quoi faire de l'enfant, il la confie à Draco Malefoy, qu'il soupçonne d'être le père.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Elle a rejoint les anges…

Andrea caressa les cheveux glacés sa mère. Le visage couvert de sang séché et d'hématomes, Hermione ne respirait plus, depuis bien longtemps. Il avait fait froid tout à coup, et Andrea s'était sentie très triste, comme si elle n'allait plus jamais rire. Hermione lui avait dit de se cacher. Les détraqueurs arrivés, signe que les Mangemort n'allaient pas tardés. Andrea s'était mise sous le lit de sa mère, le corps secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Une odeur de mort flottait déjà dans l'appartement, comme si l'air se préparait. Hermione l'avait embrassée pour la dernière fois en lui faisant promettre de ne pas pleurée. Elle avait préparé sa baguette. Les Mangemort étaient arrivés. Les sortilèges avaient fusés. Une contre dix. Hermione n'avait aucune chance. Même avec autant de connaissance que les siennes, elle ne résisterait à aucun _Avada Kedavra_. Le sortilège _Doloris_ la frappa plusieurs fois. Elle s'écroula au sol. Andrea ferma les yeux si fort, que des milliers de petites étoiles lui apparurent. Elle retint cris et larmes pour ne pas être découverte. Un Mangemort brusqua les autres :

« S'en est fini pour elle, laissons la souffrir ici. Les Sang de Bourbe doivent souffrir. Allons y ! »

Il avait frappé d'un coup de pied le corps meurtrie d'Hermione et était sortit, sans un regard pour elle. Les autres firent de même et le silence angoissant s'installa dans l'appartement. Andrea avait patientée quelques minutes sous le lit, pour être sûre d'être seule. Elle s'était extirpée facilement du fin espace où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était approchée tout doucement du corps de sa mère qui bougeait encore légèrement. Secouée de spasmes, la voix saccadé d'Hermione avait appelée sa fille. La fillette s'était assise, laissant quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues.

« Tu restes avec moi pour toujours, hein ? avait elle sanglotée.

-Non, mon ange, je vais devoir m'en aller… avait murmurée Hermione.

-Je peux venir avec toi?

-Dans très longtemps… aîe…tu…tu me rejoindra…mais pas maintenant… Mais des gens très gentils s'occuperont de toi… je te le promets. Ron, ou Harry, ou …je ne sais pas…

-Je veux rester avec toi!

-Non… ce monde est très moche en ce moment…mais…je suis sure que ça changera… Et puis moi, je vais dans un magnifique endroit… mais les enfants ne sont pas acceptés. »

Elle avait timidement levé le bras, un craquement l'avait fait gémir. Ne pas crier devant Andrea, jamais. Puis elle avait caressée la joue de sa toute petite fille de quatre ans seulement, qui avait vu bien trop d'horreur pour vouloir vivre, et trop peu de bien pour vouloir faire de ce monde, un monde meilleur. Andrea avait posée sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et s'y était endormie. A son réveil, sa mère ne respirait plus.

Elle avait passé prés d'une journée, là, assise à coté de sa mère, morte. N'osant pas la quittait. Elle ne se leva pas, ni pour manger, ni pour boire. Sa gorge sèche lui faisait mal, mais peu importé, elle dormait.

Le lendemain matin, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers de l'immeuble moldu. Le bruit réveilla Andrea. On frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. On cognait à la porte. Elle ne répondait pas. Un _'Alohomora'_ fit cédé la porte. Andrea se releva, serra un doigt d'Hermione, très fort. Trois personnes entrèrent. Une femme et deux hommes. La femme avait des cheveux multicolore. Tonks. Un des homme était roux ; Ronald Weasley ; et s'approcha du corps, sans un regard pour l'enfant.

« Mione … »

L'autre semblait figé devant cette scène qui lui paraissait impossible. Des cheveux en batailles, des magnifiques yeux vert, une cicatrice. Harry Potter. Son regard plein de larmes se tourna vers l'enfant, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Tonks s'approcha et lui sourit :

« Je m'appelle Tonks, et toi ? »

Andrea n'avait pas peur de ces inconnus. Il ne portaient pas de masques, ils étaient forcément gentils. Elle se leva, se décidant enfin à lâchée sa mère, et épousseta sa robe de ses deux petites mains.

« Je m'appelle Andrea. »

Tonks s'inquiéta en voyant les cernes sur le visage de l'enfant, et le sang sur sa robe, le sang d'Hermione. Elle disposa sa main sur le front brûlant de l'enfant.

« Ils t'ont fait du mal, Andrea ?

-Non, j'étais couché sous le lit de maman et ils ont pas vu que j'était là. »

Ron et Harry sursautèrent à l'emploi du mot 'Maman'. Ils n'avaient pas revus Hermione depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à la retrouvée, morte, avec une fillette.

« Quel âge as tu ? » demanda Harry.

La fillette disposa ses doigts devant ses yeux et sembla les compter. Aux bout de quelques secondes, elle répondit, en levant quatre doigts.

« Quatre ans ! »

Ron fut surprit par l'enfant. Elle avait forcément compris que Hermione était morte et pourtant, ne semblait pas être triste. Ron tendit les bras vers l'enfant.

« Ta maman ne reviendra plus jamais, tu sais ? Elle est partie vivre au Paradis, parmi les anges… »

Andrea sourit, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Je sais, mais elle m'a dit de pas pleuré. Et que des gens s'occuperaient de moi. »

- Pas ton papa ? s'étonna Harry.

- J'ai pas de papa. »

Ron lança un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se rapprocha, enfin, semblant retrouvé ses jambes.

« Tonks, occupe toi d'Hermy. Tant qu'à toi, ptite puce, qui s'occupe de toi, quand ta maman n'est pas là ?

- Personne. Maman, elle est toujours là. Il y a que maman et moi. Que moi maman et moi. »

Les yeux vert émeraudes du Survivant semblaient l'aspiré. Une force et une magie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu brillaient dans ses yeux.

Elle et Hermione avaient toujours vécue seules dans ce petit appartement moldu. Aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Car, à l'extérieur, tout était moche, mort. Une odeur de sang pénétrait dans l'appartement quand une fenêtre était ouverte. Harry soupira, ça n'allait pas être simple.

« On devrait l'emmener au ministère, ils sauront quoi faire.

- Le ministère ne sais jamais quoi faire, c'est tous des bouses de dragon là bas ! Et puis, c'est la fille de Mione ! Ce serait l'emmener à la mort !

Ce sera pire avec nous ! Et il y a Dumbledore au Ministère ! Je demanderai à Ginny de s'occuper d'elle si Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire, ce qui m'étonnerais. Mais pour cette nuit, le Ministère, c'est le mieux…En plus, peut être qu'ils s'auront qui est son père ! »

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ? Andrea est mimi, hein ? Enfin, je la décrirais au prochain chapitre, mais moi je sais comment elle est, et je l'imagine trop mimi ! Enfin, de toute façon, soyez réaliste, la fille de Drago (mmmmh) et D'Hermione ( qui est plutôt pas mal !) ne peut être que craquante ! Je sais que c'est stupide de l'avoir fait mourir, mais je ne voulais pas que le couple soit le thème principal** **même si il sera un des thème, grâce à beaucoup de flash back et de ….enfin , vous verrez bien…**

**Gros Gros Bisous à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2: Au ministère

**Note de l'auteur :**** Pas grand chose à raconter… Juste que je fais une petite pose jusqu'à Mardi concernant mon autre fanfiction (**_** Attirance Hors Norme)**_ **car j'ai quelques modification à faire et je n'ai pas envie de me replongeait dedans en ce moment mais plutôt sur celle ci. Mais promis, je continuerai à l'écrire ! Au moins 4à 5chapitre par semaines et 2maxi de celle ci ! Je le jure ! Dans ce chapitre, une rencontre père fille qui risque de ne pas être joyeuse !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Au ministère de la magie.**

**L**e petit groupe arriva au ministère une heure plus tard, car l'enfant ne pouvait pas transplaner. Harry prit Andrea dans ses bras, tendrement. Il avait l'habitude, ayant deux enfants : James, son fils avait 5ans et Molly, sa fille, n'avait que trois ans. Ginny, sa femme avait appris qu'elle était enceinte à la fin de la sixième année, quelques temps après leur séparation, et avait arrêter ses études pour s'occuper de leur fils. Harry était directement revenu avec elle. Pas par obligation, il aimait réellement Ginny, plus que tout. Il était rapidement devenu auror, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un Horcruxe à trouvait mais entre son travail et sa famille, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, même aidé par Ron. De plus, Ginny était enceinte de son troisième enfant, elle n'allait pas tardé à accouchée. Ils vivaient au 12 square Grimmaurd, avec sa famille, les Weasleys et leurs familles à tous, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des membres de l'ordre. C'était un des seule endroit, avec Poudlard et Gringotts, encore sécurisé. La famille Weasley s'était beaucoup agrandi depuis. Ron était marié depuis peu avec Luna Lovegood et avait un fils : Rupert, âgé d'à peine un an. Bill s'était marié avec Fleur Delacour et ils avaient trois filles, qui ressemblaient vraiment à leur mère : Rose,6ans, Violette,4ans et Lys, 3mois. Charlie et Percy étaient morts, pendant une bataille contre la famille Malefoy, trois ans plus tôt. Fred avait un fils, Andrew, 2ans, avec Angelina Johnson qui était morte tuée par des Mangemort. George était un célibataire endurci et lui et Fred continuaient à fabriquer des bonbons et toute sorte de gadgets. Ils étaient devenu plus connu que Zonko. Molly était toujours là, à s'occuper de tout, mais Arthur, lui était mort. Toute la famille n'avait pas était épargné, comme tous le souhaitaient. Personne n'avait été épargnait, moldu, sorciers…tous mouraient.

Harry serra l'enfant plus fort contre lui.

« Je me charge d'elle. Occupez vous d'Hermione, enfin de son corps. Ron, pourrais tu prévenir la famille… je ne pourrai pas le faire… »

Andrea posa sa tête blonde contre le torse d'Harry, et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Harry avança dans le couloir le plus éclairé. Plusieurs tableaux se retournèrent sur leur passage, lançant des sourires et des clins d'œil à la petite fille qui ne cessa de rire. Harry et elle entrèrent dans un grand bureau, et Harry la déposa sur un fauteuil rouge.

« Tu étais déjà sortie avant ? lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle.

-Nan. C'est pas beau dehors ! »

Il ne répondit pas, conscient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Plus rien n'était beau depuis bien longtemps. Seul sa relation avec Ginny et ses enfants lui permettait de s'en sortir.

Andrea s'amusait à bougée une de ses dents de lait avec sa langue. Harry chuchota.

« Elle va bientôt tombée à ce que je vois. »

L'enfant sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents minuscules. Les deux dents de devant étaient tombée et son sourire fut bref.

Le ministre de la Magie pénétra dans son bureau.

« Harry ! Je viens d'être prévenu. Désolé pour Miss Granger. C'est sa fille ?

-Oui, professeur. »

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Andrea. Harry demanda :

"Qui est le père, d'après vous? »

Dumbledore haussa distraitement les épaules. La fillette avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ondulés qui encadrait son visage pâle constellé de taches de rousseurs. Deux grands yeux bleu gris envahissaient la moitié de son visage.

Mais ce fut l'air hautain et aristocrate qui intrigua le professeur. Il essaya de ne rien laissait paraître, et son visage resta de marbre.

« Harry, je m'occupe d'elle désormais. Ne t'en fait pas. Je vous préviendrai, vous et Mr Weasley de ce qui convient de faire. »

Harry fut surprit par le ton nerveux de son ministre mais approuva. Il posa un dernier baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

« Au revoir, Andrea.

-Au revoir, Harry ! »chuchota l'enfant.

Elle le regarda sortir puis plongea son regard dans celui de Dumbledore.

« J'aime bien votre barbe » (NdA : croMagnon !)

-Ah oui ? ria t il. Et bien, je dois avouer qu'elle est très pratique, surtout l'hiver, elle me sert d'écharpe. »

Il s'installa sur son bureau, face à Andrea. Celle ci se calla dans le fauteuil, beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Un silence pesant s'installa. Dumbledore cherchait un moyen de vérifier son hypothèse concernant l'identité du père. Pendant qu'Andrea cherchait un moyen de se voir offrir un des bonbons qui était sur le bureau du professeur. _Peut être que si je pleure…_ Dumbledore remarqua le regard persistant de la fillette sur ses sucreries.

« Tu veux grignoter quelque chose, peut être ? »

Il lui proposa trois bonbons. Elle les prit dans ses mains minuscules.

« Merci ! »

Dumbledore lui demanda.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? Ton nom entier, s'il te plais.

-Andrea Draîa Jane Granger. Epela l'enfant.

-Draîa ?

-Oui. ça commence pour Dra comme le prénom de mon papa. »

Elle suça ses doigts plein de sucres. Dumbledore ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Dra, comme Draco ?

-Ouiu, je crois que c'est ça !

Dumbledore sourit tendrement à la fillette.

« Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Un mangemort- Auror aux yeux du monde- à une fille avec la plus fervente admiratrice du bien…

-Quoi ? »

Dumbledore lui tendit son mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyée les doigt et la prit par la main. Ils sortirent tout deux du bureau et avancèrent.

« Je vais demandé à quelqu'un de s'occuper de toi, d'accord ? Il est dure et méchant avec toi, tu me le dira. Mais, il ne pense pas toujours ce qu'il dit. Il doit bien y avoir une part de bon en lui, si ta mère et lui ont…enfin bref… Tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre. En tout cas, n'ai pas peur de lui, Promis ? »

Andrea lui sourit, serrant sa main plus fort à celle de Dumbledore.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau, plus sombre et poussiéreux.

« Mr Malefoy ? Puis je vous parlez ? » appela Dumbledore.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et un homme avança vers les deux arrivants. Andrea se cacha derrière la robe du professeur.

Dumbledore adressa un sourire aimable à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Deux yeux bleu gris, identiques aux sien se posèrent sur Andrea. Les cheveux blond de l'homme étaient longs tombés devant le visage aristocrate de l'homme.

« On m'avait dit que vous cherchiez une baby-sister, mais je vous préviens : moie t els enfants, ça faits deux. Surtout, les sangs impurs. »

Dumbledore serra la main d'Andrea si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait la lui briser. Elle retint un cris. Dumbledore répondit au regard froid de l'homme par un regard plein de mépris.

« Vous tenterez de faire un avec votre fille, Draco !

-Ma ? » ricana Draco.

Le regard bleu électrique d'Andrea croisa alors le sien. _Non, impossible._ Il masqua sa gêne par un rire froid.

« Pour que ce soit ma fille, il faudrait qu'Herm…que cette Granger et moi, nous ayons eut, si je ne me trompe, une relation…intime ? »

Son ton laissa entendre l'absurdité de ses paroles, mais Dumbledore décela une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Votre vie sexuelle ne concerne que vous, Mr Malefoy. Mais la ressemblance entre vous et cette enfant est frappante, vous ne pouvez le nier. De plus, Miss Granger a dit à sa fille que son père s'appelait Draco ! »

Andrea ne comprenait rien à la situation. Draco répliqua :

« Cette enfant et moi ne nous ressemblons pas du tout. Elle ets blonde, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas le seul blond sur terre. Cette sale sang de bourbe à pu se faire engrosser par n'importe qui ! Elle avait bue trop de xérès quand elle a dit que j'était le père. Ou peut être a t-elle prit ses rêves pour des réalités. »

Dumbledore tenta de se calmer, frappé Draco devant sa fille ne serait pas vraiment intelligent de sa part. Mais quand Andrea comprit que la sale sang de bourbe en question était sa mère, elle piqua une colère dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle se détacha de son protecteur et donna un coup de pied monumental à Draco. Ne l'ayant pas prévu, il n'eut pas le temps de l'évité et le reçut dans le mollet.

« Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Elle est folle cette môme !

-Non ! hurla Andrea. La gosse, elle aime sa maman et elle aime pas le méchant monsieur qui dit des méchantes choses sur elle ! »

La réparti de l'enfant arracha un gloussement à Dumbledore. Et même Draco, bien qu'il eut mal, ne pu empêcher un rictus. Dumbledore le remarqua.

« Je vous la laisserez que vous vouliez d'elle ou non, MrMalefoy. Elle restera avec vous !

-Et si je la laisse mourir dans ce bureau ?

-Les Malefoy ont trop de respect pour leur sang.(il se retourna vers Andrea.) T'en qu'à toi, il te suffira de venir me voir si tu en as besoin.

-Je vais restée avec lui ? bredouilla Andrea.

-Oui. Et je suis sur que ça se passera bien. »

Cette remarque ne rassura pas du tout Andrea qui jeta un regard apeuré à Draco.

Dumbledore l'embrassa, sa barbe la chatouillant.

Il la laissa alors seule avec Draco. Ce dernier lui lança un regard meurtrier qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas plus content qu'elle de la situation. Il respira un bon coup et annonça d'un ton cérémonieux.

« Draco Malefoy. »

Il lui tendit la main. Il se présentait à elle comme à un ministre. Elle sourit et lui serra la main.

« Arwen Draîa Jane Granger. »

Elle prit un air pincé pour se moquer de lui, mais il ne releva pas.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que la voix triste d'Andrea le brise.

« Alors, t'es mon p…papa ? » demanda t-elle.

Draco se raidit, et d'une voix cassante répondit.

« Non. Je ne suis pas ton père. Tu es orpheline, désormais. »

**Rrrrrrrrrrr ! Je le déteste de dire ça ! lol oui je sais que c'est moi qui écrit mais si je m'écoutais, je ferais tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil ! Et puis, il faut avouer que ce qui est sexy chez draco, c'est son coté de méchant…**

**J'écrirais vers Mardi ou lundi soir…. Dans le prochain chapitre (pour vous torturez, parce que c trop grave !) Hermione, le retour ! Je vous laisse sur ces mots… **


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione

**Note de l'auteur :** Après une longue absence, dont je m'excuse, voilà la suite. Aujourd'hui et demain, il y aura sûrement deux ou trois, voir quatre nouveaux chapitres, mais ensuite, j'aurais cours, donc un chapitre ou deux tout les week end. Ça dépendra du temps que j'aurais.

Ma fanfiction 'Amour Hors-Norme' est fini, alors si vous voulez, allez la lire. En attendant, voilà la suite de ' Je veille sur toi…' avec un Drago toujours aussi insupportable, mais tout de même plus humain. En fait elle s'appelle Andrea, dans le premier chapitre, je me suis trompée Dsl.

**Bonne lecture !**

Drago passa quelques heures à travailler sous le regard quasi-endormi de l'enfant. Il n'avait plus dit un mot. La fillette s'était retenu de pleurer, mais était heureuse de ce silence car la voix de l'homme lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle s'était installée sur un fauteuil avec le dernier bonbon qui lui resté. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, ni dormi, mais n'osait pas réclamé quoi que ce soit à l'homme. Malefoy continuait à travaillé, sans se soucier des gargouillis de son estomac à lui. Il n'avait pas de travail particulier mais ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire d'Andrea : la laissé ici, ou l'amener chez lui. La seconde hypothèse lui semblait normal, mais supporté les regards de ses parents et de sa femme le bloqué à son siège. Et puis, après tout elle était bien assez grande pour rester seule dans son bureau quelques heures. Il se leva et rassembla ses affaires, sans faire de bruit. Andrea s'était endormie et il ne voulait pas la réveillé. Un de ses fichier tomba par terre avant qu'il puisse le rattraper. L'enfant se réveilla et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu vas où ? »

Le ton plein de reproche d'Andrea lui rappela tellement celui d'Hermione qu'il préféra mentir.

« Rien, je fais un peu de rangement. C'est tout. »

Elle était très maniaque et sut tout de suite que l'homme lui mentait. Vraisemblablement, aucun ménage n'avait été fait depuis des lustres.

Elle se mit en boule sur le siège. Elle ne portait qu'une petite robe bleu clair, devenu grise, et un gilet blanc, devenu gris également, et avait froid. Elle frissonna. Il la regarda s'endormir, sans osé un seul mouvement. Elle ressemblait tant à Hermione qu'il se surprit à être attendri par le visage angélique de sa fille. Il se reprit. Il n'avait pas à être attendri. Pas question. Il l'avait été une fois dans sa vie, et le résultat avait été désastreux. L'enfant murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha d'elle. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Maman… »

Il caressa doucement la petite tête blonde qui laissa s'échapper quelques 'maman' d'entre ses lèvres. Les cheveux blond d'Andrea étaient tout emmêlées et il y glissa ses doigts pour la recoiffé. Ses mouvement étaient lent et doux. Il eut envie de se donner des gifles. Mais comment être dure et froide avec une fillette de même pas 5ans ?

Elle dormait profondément. Il s'en alla sans faire de bruit, mais avant de faire franchir le pas de la porte il prit sa cape et la posa sur le corps frêle de l'enfant.

Il quitta le ministère en essayant de ne plus penser à elle.

Il transplana dans sa chambre, enfin dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme : Sarah Faucett. Celle ci était allongé sur leur lit avec un livre.

« Bonsoir chéri. Tu rentres tard.

Un problème au ministère. » répliqua t-il.

Il songea 'Le pire problème qui aurait pu m'arriver. ' Sarah tapota le lit à coté d'elle pour l'inciter à venir. Il se déshabilla et rejoins son épouse dans le lit conjugal. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, en fermant les yeux. Il fit courir sa main de long de la jambe de sa femme. Il rouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vu lui glaça le sang. Hermione lui souriait. Drago devient plus pale que d'ordinaire. Il s'éloigna brusquement.

« Chéri ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

La voix de sa femme le ramena à la réalité. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, sa femme avait repris son apparence. Elle paraissait inquiète. Il se leva d'un bond, et rejoins la porte de sa salle de bain en chancelant, une envie de vomir le percutant. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et regarda le reflet que lui envoyé le miroir. Il était pâle, et des cernes violacés montraient à quel point, il se sentait mal. Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule puis un murmure dans son oreille.

« Excuses moi, Drago. De ne pas t'avoir prévenu. »

Hermione se tenait à coté de lui, dans une robe blanche. La robe qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. La dernière fois qu'il avaient fait l'amour. La robe voletait autour de ses cuisses, dévoilant ses jambes, et les fines bretelles de la robe tombaient sur ses épaules.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de se rafraîchir les idées. Un sanglot le força à ouvrir les yeux. Hermione pleura. Il s'énerva.

« Arrêtes donc de pleurniché ! Tes larmes n'arrangeront rien ! »

Il grommela pour lui même : « Je parle à une morte maintenant ! »

Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue.

« La mort n'est qu'une seconde vie, et je suis là pour toi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Répliqua t-il, orgueilleux.

En est tu sûr ? Si tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, je ne serais pas là, tu ne me verrais pas. »

Il se retourna. L'émotion prit alors le dessus. Son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Tu… Tu…

Tu n'es plus beau parleur ? ça me déçoit presque… »

Il sourit à cette remarque. Beau parleur. Il approcha lentement sa main du visage d'Hermione, ayant peur qu'elle disparaisse sous ses doigts. Elle se colla contre lui avant qu'il ne la touche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne disparaîtrai pas tant que tu ne souhaiteras pas. »

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. La seule femme qui avait pu le changer. Son cœur se resserra un peu plus quand le parfum musqué d'Hermione vint lui titillé les narines. Il la prit dans ses bras, bien fermement, en laissant la tête d'Hermione reposé contre son épaule. Il luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Tu aurais du me le dire.

Je sais … mais je ne l'ai appris qu'au début de l'été, et tu étais devenu un mangemort. Je ne voulais pas l'exposé au moindre danger. »

Il ricana et se détacha d'elle.

« Et comment à tu fais dans un monde comme le notre ?

On n'a pas fréquenté le monde. On vivait dans un appartement toute les deux, et on ne le quittait presque jamais. En tout cas, elle ne le quittait jamais. Je pensais nous évité les problèmes, mais ça n'a pas suffit… » termina t-elle dans un souffle.

Il glissa sa main dans le cou d'Hermione et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

Elle tendu les lèvres. Il s'éloigna. Ce serait au premier qui réussirait à embrasser l'autre. Un jeu auquel ils n'avaient pas joués depuis 5ans.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, c'était le retour d'Hermione. j'ai un peu la haine qu'il ai laissé la petite seule, mais bon…

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long (3fois plus long exactement ) et je le posterais surement dans la nuit ou demain. Il faut juste que je le recopie. Par contre pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore. Normalement, je passais directement à sa première année à Poudlard… Mais bon, je verrais, j'ai encore le temps. Bisous Rewievez !


	4. Chapter 4: Papa ou pas papa?

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai passé la nuit à écrire la suite de cette histoire sur papier, je n'avais plus franchement envie de faire du recopiage pour la journée. Et je ne suis pas encore sûre pour la suite, alors bon… le prochain chapitre ne viendra que ce week end… (normalement)

**Bonne lecture **

_**Chapitre 4 : Papa ou pas papa ?**_

Drago se réveilla seul, dans sa salle de bain. Hermione était partie, le laissant là, gisant sur le sol de marbre. Aucune trace d'elle, et il eut soudain peur de l'avoir imaginé. Il se leva et observa son reflet dans le miroir, beaucoup plus coloré que la veille. Un suçon qu'Hermione avait laissé dans son cou le rassura. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : 10h30. Il était en retard et Andrea était seule. Mais la présence d'Hermione à ses cotés ne le ferait pas changer son comportement envers la fillette. Il prit donc tout son temps pour préparé, déjeuner et sortir dans le courant hivernale. Il n'avait pas envie de se dépêcher, et marcha quelques minutes dans le chemin de traverse jusqu'à ce que la neige vienne bloqué ses pas. L'intérieur de ses chaussures étaient trempés. Il marmonna une formule. La neige s'écarta alors devant lui à chacun de ses pas. Son regard fut alors attiré par les illuminations rose et rouge d'un magasin de vêtements. Après tout, rien ne l'empêché de vouloir rendre l'enfant présentable. Il entra dans la boutique. La voix aigu d'une femme vint lui percer les tympans.

« Puis je faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ?

Euh… Je cherche des vêtements pour une gosse… enfin pour une petite fille. Se rattrapa t-il.

Quel taille ? demanda la vendeuse en l'attirant dans un autre rayon.

Je ne sais pas. Minuscule. (Ndl : XD, et oui, les enfants c'est petit !)

La vendeuse souriait, mais son regard montrait qu'elle le trouvait étrange. Devant ce regard, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de rajouté.

« Elle m'arrive à peut près là. »

Il montra avec sa main la taille de la fillette. La vendeuse lui présenta alors des milliers de vêtements et il regretta d'être venu. Il passa plus d'une heure dans la boutique et sortit avec deux magnifiques ensembles qui lui avait coûté une fortune. Il se sentait affreusement stupide mais avait-il le choix? Il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte un jour, et ce jour là, il serait avec elle. Elle devrait donc être un minimum présentable.

Il arriva au ministère vers midi. Dans le couloir menant à son bureau, il croisa Potter et Weasley. Les deux hommes le stopèrent :

« Salut le balafré, salut Weasmoche.

Comment t'as pu la laissé toute seule ? répliqua Harry.

Ouais ! Comment t'as pu ? grogna Ron. Et pourquoi Dumbledore t'as choisi pour la surveillé ? On va le voir de toute façon, on saura pourquoi il a prit un abruti comme toi pour s'occuper de la fille de Mione.

Mione ? ricana Drago.

Ouais Malefoy, Mione ! Hermione si tu préfères. Expliqua Ron.

Pourquoi tu lui donnes ce surnom stupide ? Tu n'arrives pas à épelé son nom en entier. Her-mio-ne ! c'est pas dur ! Bon j'y vais. Je vais voir votre petite protégée à toute les deux. »

Il les bouscula pour s'avancer dans le couloir. Il entra dans son bureau. L'enfant était toujours là, mais entourée de sacs. Elle lui lança un regard triste et chuchota :

« C'est mes affaires de ma maison et de ma maman. »

Elle se mit à sucer son pouce. Il entra entièrement dans le bureau et ferma la porte. Il lui donna les sacs.

« Pour toi.

C'est quoi ? demanda t-elle en sautillant.

Ouvre. »

Le ton rude de Drago stoppa légèrement la joie de la fillette qui se calma et ouvrit le paquet. Elle en sortit une jolie robe bleu clair constellée d'étoiles blanches. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle voyait d'aussi beaux vêtements.

« C'est magnifique. Merci monsieur.

- Ce ne sont pas des vêtements moldus. C'est pour ça que tu les trouves beaux. Ouvres le reste. »

L'enfant posa la robe sur la chaise et sortit une longue jupe beige, un t-shirt longue manche bleu gris et des collants blanc. Les yeux d'Andrea brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait vu dans les yeux d'une seule autre personne. Hermione, après leur première nuit d'amour , la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. L'enfant le tira de ses réflexions en s'accrochant au bas de sa chemise. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa taille. Elle lui colla un baiser baveux sur la joue. Il la repoussa :

« C'est bon, ça suffit. Et plus de démonstrations de Saint-Bernard, ok ?

Elle souriait et disposa ses petits bras autour du cou de Drago pour l'enlacer. Il ne la repoussa pas et l'enlaça. Une odeur de mort émanait de la jeune fille. Il murmura :

« Viens »

Il la prit dans un bras et prit les sacs et les bagages dans l'autre. Il transplana au chaudron baveur, prit une chambre et y monta avec l'enfant. Il lui dit :

« Va te prendre une douche et habilles toi. Ensuite on ira déjeuné.

Je sais pas m'habiller toute seule… avoua l'enfant.

Apprends ! » répliqua Drago.

Elle prit sa toute nouvelle robe, des chaussures et une culotte dans un des sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, trempée jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux dégoulinant devant son visage. Il lança un sort pour qu'elle sèche. Elle avait mit la robe à moitié.

« Je sais pas comment on la ferme…

ça, j'ai remarqué, répliqua durement Drago.

Je parlai de la robe. » chuchota Andrea qui avait compris le sous entendu.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ferma les boutons qui étaient au dos de la robe. Les cheveux de la petite étaient tout emmêlés et il passa près d'une demi heure à les démêlés. L'enfant se fit deux petites couettes et se mit à sautillé autour de Drago.

« On va manger ?

Oui. Arrêtes de sauter partout ! » hurla t-il.

L'enfant s'arrêta et écarquilla ses deux grands yeux bleu. Des larmes se mirent à coulé sur ses joues rondes. Il la regarda pleuré, abasourdi. Et c'est là qu'il comprit les paroles de Dumbledore. La ressemblance entre eux était frappante : les larmes paraissaient déplacé tant le visage était flegmatique. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer sa surprise.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Maman, elle criait jamais… sanglota Andrea.

C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas ton mère. Répliqua t-il durement.

T'es mon papa c'est pareil.

Je ne suis pas ton père.

Pourquoi t'as dis toutes ces choses pas gentils sur maman, hier ? Et puis pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? »

Il sentit une part de lui se bloquer soudainement, un poids s'abattant sur la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer.

_Flash Back :_

_Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la 1__ère__ fois, elle lui avait dit 'je t'aime', sans penser que ça le détruirait. Que ça détruirait cette part de lui, cette dureté qu'il avait prit tant d'années à consolidé. Il était sortit de la salle sur demande, et c'était assis, là, dans le couloir en caleçon. Elle avait prit la chemise de son amant, l'avait enfilé, et s'était allongé contre lui, sa tête sur les genoux de Drago. Elle remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Elle se releva légèrement et l'embrassa, avec plus d'amour et de passion que jamais. Les muscles de Drago s'étaient contractés, et celui ci avait dit, méchamment_

_« Tu ne dois pas m'aimer. c'est stupide, faible, ridicule._

_pourquoi ?tu es humain, Drago. J'ai le droit de t'aimer._

_Ne m'appelles pas Drago ! Et moi je ne t'aime pas. »_

_Elle s'était éloigné de lui, les larmes brillant sur les cils. _

_« Je t'aime quand même… Et puis, pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? »_

_Fin du Flash Back. _

Il s'approcha alors de l'enfant et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas t'aimer. lui avoua t-il. Je ne sais pas aimer. ? »

La fillette sécha ses larmes, lui sourit, et embrassa le bout de son nez. Elle proposa naïvement :

« Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ! Moi je sais aimer, c'est facile.

Je ne veux pas aimer… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On va rester ici pour toujours ?

Je ne sais pas encore… Et puis, pour ta maman, tu sais… Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Je sais. Et puis, si tu l'avais pas aimer, et bien, la cigogne, elle serait pas venu m'emmener.

Quelle cigogne ? l'interrogea Drago, n'y comprenant plus rien.

Celle qui amène les bébés.

Sacrés légendes moldus. Bon, tu m'expliqueras cette histoire de cigogne au repas… »

Ils descendirent dans la partie restaurant des 3balais. L'enfant remarqua alors un vissage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Harry ! »

L'homme en question releva la tête et s'approcha d'elle. Il était accompagné d'une dizaine de personnes. Andrea sauta dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry adressa un rictus méprisant digne d'un Malefoy à Drago.

« Vous déjeunez avec nous ?

D'accord. répondit Andrea.

Non. » répondit Drago.

La père et la fille se défièrent du regard quelques instants, puis la gamine articula.

« Pourquoi t'aimes pas Harry ?

Pour rien. Viens, on va manger. Ordonna Drago.

On peux manger avec Harry ? S'il te plait ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire qui lui rappela tant celui d'Hermione qui lui fut difficile de refusé, ou du moins, à moitié.

« Tu manges avec eux. Je mange ailleurs. (puis il s'adressa à Harry) Occupez vous d'elle.

Depuis quand t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi ?

Si il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute. » Expliqua Drago.

Puis il sortit sans un regard pour Andrea qui sauta des bras d'Harry et couru vers lui. Elle s'agrippa à sa jambe sous le regard étonné d'Harry et de sa famille.

« Restes ! s'il te plais !

Andrea, lâches moi ! » l'engueula t-il.

Elle lâcha, il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

« Reste avec eux. Je reviendrais plus tard. Mais je ne pourrai pas passé tout un repas avec ces personnes. Je n'ai pas pu les supporté. Ça ce terminerai pas un meurtre pour le dessert. »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« Tu reviens vite ? lui demanda t-elle, pas sûre qu'il revienne.

Promis. Dans une heure ou deux. De toute façon, tu demandes à Tom d'ouvrir ? ok ? »

Elle se détacha de lui, il l'embrassa son front, se remit debout, et sortit de la salle. Elle se retourna vers un Harry, qui ne comprenait rien à la réaction d'Andrea avec Drago, ni de la gentillesse de Drago envers l'enfant. Derrière lui, sa famille non plus. Andrea lui sourit et s'avança vers la table avec lui :

« La famille, je vous présente Andrea. Andrea voici la famille. »

Il lui présenta alors tout ces membres. Molly et ses enfants n'avaient pas beaucoup changés. Sauf Ginny, qui avait l'air légèrement grossi, à cause de ses 3grossesses successives. Le fils d'Harry, James était beaucoup plus grand qu'Andrea. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais était ébouriffés sur sa tête, ses yeux verts brillaient de malice, mais son nez, ses oreilles , la forme de son visage tenait de sa mère. Par contre, Molly était le portrait craché de Ginny. A trois ans, elle gigotait dans les bras de sa mère qui semblait dépassé par les événements. Rupert, le fils de Ron, était rouquin aux yeux bleu, le visage couvert de taches de rousseurs, il mâchouillait les cheveux de sa mère qui lisait un magasine : _Le chicaneur_. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et tenait le journal à l'envers. Fred tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras, un petit métis qui dormait sur ses genoux. Bill bordait une petite fille, un petit bébé qui n'avait que quelques cheveux blond, et était vêtu de rose uniquement. Ses deux grandes sœurs : Rose et Violette jouaient plus loin. A eux seuls, ils prenaient presque toute la place dans le restaurant. Andrea dévisageait tous les enfants, un par un. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait d'autres enfants. Harry la fit asseoir et s'installa entre elle et Ginny. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, et cela fit rire Ginny. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura :

« Tout les enfants aiment leurs pères. »

Harry sursauta quand il entendit le mot 'père'. Ginny glissa sa main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir de le recoiffer, en vain.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué une certaine ressemblance entre Malefoy et Andrea ? Regardes là !

Mais si c'est sa fille, cela veut dire… commença t-il.

Qu' Hermione et lui ont eu une relation pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Cela te paraît si invraisemblable que ça ? Après tout, Hermione a beaucoup changé durant cette année là. Et Malefoy aussi, si j'y repense. Il était toujours seul, je crois. On a pensé que c'était ses activités de mangemort, mais peut être a t-il tout simplement changé.

C'est un mangemort, Ginny. » la coupa Ron.

Andrea se mit à trembler, mais si peu que seul James le remarque.

« Tu vas pas bien ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

C'est les mangemort qui ont tué ma maman ?

Oui, je crois. Répondit –il gêné par sa question.

Mais mon papa, c'est pas un mangemort, hein ? »

Elle tremblait beaucoup plus et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Harry qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation sentit une boule d'angoisse se formé dans sa gorge. Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire à l'enfant dont le regard semblait perdu. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'approcha de Tom, qui nettoyait de verres.

« Vous pourriez me donner la clé de ma chambre, s'il vous plais ?

Bien sûr mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas attendre ton papa ?

Il n'est pas mon papa. Je suis orpheline. »

**Note de l'auteur : **Aie aie aie. Elle a pas l'air d'apprécié la profession de son papa. Mais, il s'améliore PapaDragounet ! Alors, comment va réagir Andréa ? oui c'est bien Andréa, son prénom, et je m'excuse, mais quand j'avais écris mon brouillon, c'était Arwen son prènom (mais maintenant c'est le prénom d'une fille dans mon autre fanfic') Mais c'est bien ANDREA ! voilà. Et petit message pour nandouillettemalfoy : Hermione est bien morte désolée, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans le coma, et puis, c'est Andrea le personnage principal, pas Hermione même si elle a et aura (beaucoup plus tard) un rôle important dans mon histoire. Et puis c'est un peu Happy end ton histoire lol. Et l'histoire se finirait en 2chapitres. Cette fanfiction, c'est la vie D'Andrea Granger. D'ailleurs, dans le prochain chapitre, elle aura toujours 4ans, mais dans celui d'après, elle en aura 11. Voilà.

Reviewez. (prochain chapitre dans l'après midi, j'en ai marre de recopier, je veux inventé. Le chapitre d'après, ce sera demain soir, ou ce week end. Bisous)


	5. Chapter 5: la gifle

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, voilà, je viens de recevoir un review de Ayudala, et je vais donc suivre son conseil et répondre à tout vos reviews !

Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre 1 : (je ne réponds qu'aux messages me donnant des conseils ou autres, ceux qui disent juste mets la suite, c'est bien, je réponds un énorme MERCI, tout simplement.)

Twinzie : comme tu peux désormais le remarquer, j'ai édité les 2premiers chapitres, et supprimé ces erreurs d'articulation. par contre, une petite fille que je connaissais quand j'avais 7, 8ans, ne prononcé pas les a, et disait 'é' à la place. C'était pour ça…

Pour Melilune et Lyonne, je redis merci merci merci. Les reviews, ça donne envie d'écrire. Et puis, je sais qu'elle est mimi la ptite ! (moi aussi je l'adore ! )

Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre 2 :

Pour : Assamsha, Aurelie Malfoy, Anakmay, miss cerise, et ayuluna, je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour ma longue absence. Ce n'était pas des examens ou quoi que ce soit, juste un manque de motivation, alors désolée. Mais pour moi, écrire est un vrai plaisir, et me forcer à écrire, c'est… Ouah. Impossible.

lauralavoiepelletier : je sais, c'est méchant, tué la mère d'une gosse de 4ans, c'est un peu pas gentil de ma part. Tant qu'à Drago… je ne peux pas en dire plus. Rendez vous au chapitre 6…(pas encore envoyé… mais ça arrive !)

ladyhope1 : d'abord merci de dire que c'est génial. Et puis, pleures pas pour Hermione, bientôt, tu préférera sa fille… et oui, Drago est méchant mais… chapitre 6, chapitre 6… je donne déjà trop d'infos.

Valalyeste : oui, c'était pour ça qu'elle parlait mal. XD, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai supprimé ses erreurs de langage, car même moi, ça m'a fait bizarre en relisant. Et si tu trouves que ça commence bien… la suite, tu vas adoré !

Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre 3 :  
Drayanne : merci merci merci, et ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite arrive.

ayuluna : désolée désolée désolée milles fois désolée. C'est Andrea. J'ai mélangé avec Andrea Malefoy dans ma future suite de ma première fan fic.

nandouillettemalfoy : Bon, j'accepte volontiers toutes les idées que vous pourriez avoir, quel quel soit. J'était un peu obligé de le faire être marié, ça prendra une beaucoup plus grande place dans quelques temps. Et non, Hermione ne peut pas être vivante. C'est impossible. Car la vie D'Andrea serait différente, et que la vie que je lui prépare sera digne d'elle. Avec sa mère en vie, il n'y aurais rien eut à raconté, elle serait resté la pauvre petite fille avec sa maman dans leur appart' pendant les 20prochaines années… alors bon… super excitant ! XD.

Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre 4 :

ayuluna : j'ai suivis tout tes conseils. Et je te remerci pour tout tes conseils. J'ai édité les chapitres précédants. Pour l'évolution entre ses 4 et ses 11ans, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir…

acceptation mutuelle père fille ? la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre… Et j'ai pris le temps de répondre aux reviews, alors promets de continué à m'écrire . ;) En fait, je ne pensait pas que c'était réellement important pour mes lecteurs. Je pensais que les gens s'en moquait. Mais j'aurais dut me douter que si vos reviews me font plaisir, mes réponses vous ferez plaisir.

Alors voilà, je répondrais à toutes vos rewiews à chaques début de chapitres maintenant. Bisous.

**Bonne lecture ! (chapter très court désolée, mais en fait le chapitre d'avant et celui là, à l'origine, c'était le même ! Mais bon… j'avais envie de faire une pause, et j'avais promis d'envoyé le chapitre dans la nuit d'hier alors, je voulais pas avoir trop de retard.)**

Andrea avait gravi les 93marches en 4minutes exactement, luttant contre les larmes. '_J'ai promis à maman de pas pleurer. J'ai promis à maman de pas pleurer '_ Elle entra dans la chambre, s'installa sur le grand lit. Ses lèvres tremblotaient. '_ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer.'_ Pour ne plus penser que son père avait peut être tué sa mère, elle commença à ouvrir ses bagages. Ses vieux jouets, quelques peluches borgnes, et des vieilles poupées ; qu'elle posa sur son lit. Elle mit ses vêtements dans le tiroirs les plus bas (les seuls qu'elle pouvait atteindre), puis posa quelques bibelots sur la table de nuit. Le troisième sac qu'elle ouvrit emplit la pièce du parfum floral de sa mère.

Drago entra en poussant la porte, les bras remplit de paquets de bonbons.

« ça ne va pas ? Saint Potter n'avait pas l'air d'allé bien. »

Le regard dure et froid d'Andrea lui glaça le sang. Elle s'approcha de lui et le tapa de ses petits poings. Il essaya de la retenir, mais les coups de l'enfant rapide et ses cris le déconcentré. Elle hurlait plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais crié.

« Je te détestes ! C'est toi qui as tué maman ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je te hais! »

Les accusations firent l'effet d'une gifle à Drago. Il serra les dents, il n'arrivait plus à respiré. Il la regardé, alors qu'elle continuait de le frapper. Il ferma les yeux, puis leva la main. Elle s'applatit violemment sur la joue d'Andrea. L'enfant se tue. Et porta sa main à sa joue rougit. Drago se figea, étonné lui même par la violence dont il venait de faire preuve. Il vu Hermione pendant un millième de seconde, avant qu'elle disparaisse. Andrea laissa des larmes de colères coulés sur ses joues. On frappa à la porte. Drago ouvrit. Harry, ron et le Ministre Dumbledore se trouvaient devant lui. Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Andrea, et dit à Drago :

« Le Ministre souhaitait vous voir, toi et … ta fille. »

Dumbledore adressa un sourire aimable à Drago, puis à Harry.

« Nous aurions tous aimé avoir une discussion, quelques petites explications avec Miss Granger.

Hermione vous devez une explication, d'après vous ? répliqua durement Drago.

Evites de l'appelé Hermione, Malefoy ! » grogna Ron.

Ginny accompagné de Molly et de James arrivèrent alors.

« Surveilles ta tention, Bilius ! Et puis, soit réalistes, il a dut l'appelé Hermione plus d'une fois ! lui appris Ginny.

Ah ouais, qu'est t'en sais ? s'énerva Ron.

Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il l'appelait Granger pendant qu'ils… »

Elle fit une grimace pour finir sa phrase. Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Drago. Ginny se retourna vers son époux.

« Je rentre. Molly doit faire sa sieste. Et j'ai besoin de repos. Ajouta t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Je ne tiendrais pas encore un mois avant l'accouchement. Il naîtra bientôt, je le sens. Tu viens ?

Je transplanerais. »

Elle l'embrassa et s'en alla avec ses deux enfants. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Andrea.

« Comment vas tu ? C'est quoi sur ta joue ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

Andrea ne répondait pas. Drago ferma les yeux puis, comme dans état second avoua honteux :

« Je l'ai giflé. »

Dumbledore se retourna et lui lança un regard sévère.

« Vous l'avez quoi ? »

Drago baissa les yeux. Dumbledore avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Andrea le regarda, sans savoir quoi faire puis murmura timidement :

« T'es un mangemort ! et c'est les mangemort qui ont tués maman… Donc, t'as tué maman, c'est ça ? »

Drago sentit la pression sur ses poumons s'accentuer. Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'accroupit.

« Je n'aurai jamais tué ta maman. Je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Et oui… je suis un mangemort, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ni l'intention d'y participé. Je te le promets.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'aurais pas tué si t'es un méchant ?

Parce que je… »

Il avait déjà pris des risques en avouant être un mangemort devant Dumbledore, et ce qu'il allait dire lui apporterait certainement des réflexions de Weasley et Potter. Il murmura à l'enfant.

« Parce que j'étais amoureux de ta maman. Je l'aimais plus que tout. »

Andrea sourit et chuchota.

« Je suis désolée, pardon de t'avoir dis ça. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle l'avait crut sur parole.

« Ce n'est rien Andrea. »

Elle l'enlaça.**  
**Harry et Ron les dévisagèrent, gênés par la réflexion de Drago. Dumbledore fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu des discours de Drago, et observa le père et la fille, attendri.

Andrea murmura à son oreille.

« Je peux t'apprendre à aimer, alors ? »

Il embrassa son front, la pression sur ses poumons avait disparu.

« Tu peux. »

**Note de moi : ****au prochain chapitre, Andrea sera déjà grande, enfin, elle aura 11ans.**

**Petites questions pour vous faire bavez :**

**Pensez vous qu'Hermione ré-apparaîtra ? **

**Andrea arrivera t-elle à apprendre à Drago à aimer ?**

**Pourquoi Hermione et Drago ont ils rompus à la fin de leur 7éme année ?**

**Drago va t-il parlé de l'existance de sa fille à sa famille ?**

**Dans 6ans, où en sera l'existance de Voldemort ?**

**Que deviendra ANDREA ? pendant sa première année d'étude à Poudlard ?**

**Voilà, je vous laisse réfléchir. Et si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, allez y, je répondrais au prochain chapitre. Rewievez !**

**Et pour info, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'articles sur ses 11ans. La véritable histoire d'Andrea commencera pendant sa 5****ème**** année d'étude. Et là, vous vous dites, pourquoi elle écrit pas directement sa 5****ème**** année ? parce que il y a certains événements que je dois inclure dans sa vie, certains événements important. Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6: un express pour Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, enfin le chapitre de ses 11ans, et je ne le poste qu'aujourd'hui… désolée, je pensais pas que ce serai aussi chiant la rentrée. XD. Alors, voilà, chapitre aussi long que les deux précédants (réunit), et le seul et unique chapitre de ses 11ans. Je sais qu'il n'est pas des plus intéressant, mais c'est un intermède entre son enfance, et son adolescence.

**Reviews : **

neko-gals : Merci ! Et drago ? pas trop mimi, n'est ce pas ? Mais, il reste sexy pas vrai ? Et trop mimi, il risque de le devenir… je n'en dirais pas plus.

Lana NEMESIS : Si là, tu as pleuré, alors, prépares les mouchoirs. Pas pour les chapitres qui arrivent, mais pour plus tard, dans 5ou 6chapitres.

Valalyeste : lol. Evites les fausses manips' maintenant, parce que dans les prochains chapitres, si tu te plantes, tu vas plus rien comprendre du tout ! faits gaffe ! XD. (et merci)

ayuluna : Merci (et t'as vu je continue à répondre ! ;) ) Pour ton idée sur l'identité du futur ptit copain d'Andrea… je ne dirais rien… mais je ne démens pas non plus. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je vais faire ses trois dernières années d'étude à Poudlard, et que même si le jeune potter est l'un de, elle aura plusieurs petits copains ! voili voilou !

ladyhope1 : Merci, alors voilà la suite ! ça fait toujours plaisir des encouragement (et pour écrire ce chapitre qui ne m'ennuie un peu, j'en ai eut besoin !)

nandouillettemalfoy :alors, pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore… mais beaucoup. Pourquoi cette question ? et je comprend pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas la femme de Drago, moi non plus je l'aime pas. Même si dans cette fanfic' j'aime bien presque tout le monde, même Lucius qui va faire quelques apparitions, c'est sarah (la femme de drago) que j'aime le moins. Et je sais pas encore si ce sera justifié. Mais déjà, j'aimerais être à sa place alors bon… XD.

**Merci, et continuez à m'écrire ! merci !  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 : ****Un express pour Poudlard.**

Six années avaient passé depuis ce fameux jour où il avait dit qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre à aimé. Les temps avaient changé. Autant pour Andrea et son père que pour le monde de la magie. Voldemort était mort quand elle avait huit ans. Harry avait accompli sa mission. Ce qui lui avait fait prendre dix ans d'un coup. Il était devenu mélancolique, comme si il avait vu des horreurs que lui seul pouvait imaginé. Il était père de quatre enfants : James qui avait douze ans, Molly neuf, Daniel six ans et demi, et Bonnie quatre. Ron n'avait pas eut d'autres enfants. Bill et fleur avaient eut deux autres filles puis un garçon de quelques mois à peine. Molly était une vrai grand-mère, préparant gâteaux et sucreries pour ses petits enfants.

Drago n'avait pas annoncé à sa famille l'existence d'Andrea. Il menait une double vie : un jour au manoir Malefoy, un autre dans la maisonnette qu'il avait acheté pour Andrea et lui, dans un quartier moldu. Elle était allé à l'école moldu, comme une enfant normal, mais bien évidemment, la présence de l'enfant sorcière avait fini par se faire remarquer au milieu des enfants moldus. Ses professeurs la qualifié d'abord de 'petit ange', puis de 'gamine étrange', puis de 'démon' ce qui arrachait des rictus ravis et fiers à Drago.

Hermione venait parfois le voir, mais de moins en moins souvent. Parfois quand il avait des problèmes avec Andrea, parfois pour revivre leurs 17ans. (ndl : sous entendu ? XD) Andrea avait désormais 11ans et avait beaucoup grandie. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tombés sur ses épaules en boucles nettes et douces, et sa frange tombé sur deux grands yeux bleu glacé, qui effrayait parfois les moldus et son père quand elle était en colère. Elle était plutôt grande et aussi maigrichonne que sa mère quand elle avait son âge. Elle avait le même caractère que son père avec en plus la soif de connaissance de sa maman. elle était le genre de fille qui même à seulement 11ans laissé paraître une certaine classe et on pouvait largement deviné qu'elle deviendrais une magnifique jeune femme.

La vie suivait son cours. Et c'est ainsi qu'Andrea fut à la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Andrea se réveilla en pleine nuit, couverte de sueur, rêvant que le choixpeau lui disait « Désolé, vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour être admise à Poudlard ». Elle sortit de son lit et entra dans la chambre de son père, qui pour une fois était resté pour la nuit.

« Papa ? je peux venir ? »

Drago se réveilla en baillant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Hermione lui avait rendu visite. Il alluma la lumière.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Oui… tu crois qu'on peut me renvoyer à la maison si je ne suis pas assez bien pour l'école ? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Non. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Et tu es bien assez forte et intelligente pour rentrer à Poudlard. La preuve Potter y était. Et puis, tu n'es pas ma fille pour rien. »

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'allongea près de son papa, qui n'avait pas beaucoup vieillit (ndl : il a 28 29 ans. Juste pour ceux qui savent pas, ou qui aiment pas les maths. XD)

« je pourrais venir pour les vacances de Noël ?

Oui. Et je les passerais non stop avec toi.

Vraiment ? tu promets ?

Je te le promets. »

Elle embrassa sa joue mal rasée et s'endormit dans ses bras, ayant un grand besoin de réconfort.

Andrea revu Harry et sa famille pour la première fois depuis six ans le lendemain matin, au Poudlard express.

« Harry ! » hurla t-elle.

Son père leva les yeux aux ciel. Harry se retourna et s'avança vers elle, en courant presque.

« Andrea ? Ouah, t'as drôlement grandie !

On grandit en six ans. » répliqua t-elle en rigolant.

Ginny arriva accompagné de quatre enfants, dont trois rouquin aux yeux vert. Seul James avait hérité des cheveux noir en bataille de son père. Il était d'ailleurs devenu un plutôt beau garçon, du moins, c'est ce que pensa Andrea quand elle le vu. Et quand il lui sourit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de devenir cramoisie. Drago serra la main d'Harry, très cérémonieux, comme à son habitude.

« J'ai entendu dire que t'avais réussi à trouver le lieu de rencontre des mangemorts.

Oui. Il n'en manque plus qu'un ou deux, et on aura plus aucun risque concernant le retour de Voldemort. Et toi, tu n'as rien dis à ta famille concernant Andrea ?

Oh non. (il se retourna vers Andrea.) Le train va bientôt partir. »

Elle acquiesça et l'enlaça. Il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une poupée.

« Tu vas me manqué. Murmura t-il.

Je croyais que les démonstrations d'affection en public était interdite ? ça n'inclus pas les adieux ?

Non. Et puis…

Et ta réputation à protéger, alors ?

Il la fit tournoyé dans ses bras.

« A bas ma réputation. Elle n'est plus à refaire ! »

Il la lâcha, un peu chancelante à cause des tournis de son père. Elle chuchota, en regardant plus loin.

« Il y a ton père là bas !

Quoi ? » demanda t-il.

Puis il aperçu son père au loin, qui parlait à une autre mère d'élève.

« Merde. J'y vais, mon ange. »

Il embrassa doucement son front, puis s'en alla rapidement en adressant un geste de la main à la famille Potter. Il disparut en transplanant un peu plus loin, sous les yeux tristes de sa fille. Harry lui sourit, se demandant à nouveau, ce que leur Hermione avait pu trouver à cet homme exécrable.

« Vous devriez y aller. Le train ne va pas tarder. »

Ginny enlaça son fils en laissant couler quelques larmes. James grimaça.

« Maman, arrêtes ! On se revoit dans quatre mois. »

Il regardait tout autour de lui, semblant être gêné que les autres élèves voient sa mère pleuré. Ginny respira un bon coup avant d'adresser un sourire courageux à son aîné.

« Et dire que l'année prochaine, deux partiront. »

Harry enlaça brièvement son fils, et adressa un signe à une bande blonde arrivant vers lui.

« On les repère de loin eux au moins.

C'est clair ! » annonça James, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Il regrettait parfois que les belles vélanes Weasley soit de sa famille. Rose, la plus âgée colla un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour, James.

'Jour. » Bafouilla ce dernier.

Bill et Harry se lancèrent un regard entendu.

« Vous êtes en retard ! accusa Ginny

Et alors ? » minauda Fleur.

Ginny et Fleur se détestaient depuis bien des années, et même la guerre, qui avait pourtant rapproché beaucoup de personnes, ne les avait pas liés.

« Le train n'attends pas, Fleurk ! Il partira sans tes filles, un jour. »

'Fleurk' lui lança un regard meurtrier. La rouquine avait le don de l'exaspérer. Harry frotta sa cicatrice de deux doigts, signe de stress.

« Rose, Violette, James, allez y ! Vous allez le rater. «

Andrea s'avança seule vers un wagon. Harry retint son fils.

« Occupes toi un peu d'Andrea, Ok ? »

Ils entrèrent dans le train, presque déjà plein. James trouva rapidement le wagon où s'était installé son meilleur ami, et invita Andrea à s'asseoir avec eux. Elle s'installa avec lui, les sœurs Delacour, et un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il présenta :

« Franck Londubat. »

Si Andrea avait connu Franck Londubat, elle aurait su que Franck ressemblait beaucoup à son père. James observa longuement Andrea.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter Malefoy ? lança t-il une fois le train en marche.

C'est mon père. Et il est gentil quand on le connaît bien, et avec certaines personnes. Répliqua t-elle offensée par cette remarque.

Si tu le dis. » murmura James dont tout le visage pris une légère teinte rosée.

Franck lança un sourire désolé à son meilleur ami. James n'avait jamais été très doué avec les filles, en général que ce soit celle de sa famille ou celle de Poudlard… Il ne s'en sortait jamais. Il avait, paraît-il, hérité de ce don plus que gênant de son père. Lui aussi, comme Harry, préférait affronté des dragons. Il avait également hérité de choses plus pratique : il était le meilleur attrapeur de poudlard, le meilleur en défense contre les forces du mal, et avait un don très particulier pour ce qui était de s'attirer des ennuis. Il demanda alors à Andrea, comme pour se faire pardonner :

« T'aimes le quidditch ? »

C'était un sujet inépuisable, et il espérait avoir trouvé un sujet qui leur permettrait de discuté durant tout le trajet. Elle plia les genoux et s'assit accroupie sur le fauteuil.

« J'adore ! Mais je préfère jouer que regarder !

Tu joue ? Mais t'es une fille ? lança t-il.

Et alors ? »

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à Poudlard, aucune fille ne jouait au quidditch depuis plusieurs années.

« Les filles ne jouent pas au quidditch. Elle sont nulles ! Elles risqueraient de se blesser ! »

Ce macho de douze ans à peine fit levé les yeux aux ciels d'Andrea.

« Ok ! On se fera un match tout les deux. On verra bien si les filles sont si nulles que ça. Je pari 10 gallions que je te bats. »

Il se permis un rictus aimable et hocha de la tête.

« Ok ! On verra bien … »

La vue de Poudlard arracha une grimace à Andrea, cela lui rappela un château français qu'elle avait visité il y avait deux ans de cela avec son père. La lune se reflétait dans le lac. Les plus hautes tours du château étaient légèrement cachées par les nuages. Un sourire apaisé s'inscrit sur le visage angélique d'Andrea. Elle tripota une mèche de cheveux blonds. Elle regarda la première barque, celle occupé par Hagrid. Celui ci attendit quelques instants les derniers arrivant, dont Andrea faisait partie.

« Les premières années, par ici SVP ! »

Il avança vers l'escalier principal menant aux immenses portes de bois de l'entrée, et frappa deux puissants coups contre son battant. Les portes s'ouvrirent, sans que personne ne les ait ouvertes. Tous les premières années écarquillèrent les yeux, la magie les étonnant déjà, puis entrèrent. La lumière du hall les éblouit. En haut des marches, une dame au chapeau vert se redressa. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal lança un sourire à Hagrid puis les élèves s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Les premières années, vous pouvez entrés dans la grande salle dans quelques instants. Vous serez répartit dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Elles ont pour noms Poudsouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard. »

Un bruit retentit de derrière la porte devant laquelle McGonnagall se trouvait.

« Je crois que vous pouvez y aller. Suivez moi. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la grande salle. Tous les regards des élèves déjà installés se tournèrent vers eux. Tout au bout de la salle, la table des professeurs se dressait sur une estrade. Mc Gonnagal atteint un chapeau posé sur un tabouret.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Je poserai alors le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons ! Rowena Bones. »

Une petite brune s'avança, tremblante vers le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête. Andrea ne put s'empêcher un sursaut quand le choixpeau se mit à parler.

« Poudouffle ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle alors que Rowena partait en courant vers la table de sa maison. Mc Gonnagal continua d'une voix forte qui couvrait tout les bruits.

« Violette Weasley.

- Griffondor ! »

Plus les élèves étaient répartis, plus la boule de stress qui était dans la poitrine d'Andrea grossissait. Puis enfin, elle fut appelé.

« Andrea Granger! »

Andrea s'avança vers son professeur qui lui lança un sourire encouragent. Le choixpeau tomba devant les yeux glacés de la fillette.

« Mmmh, complexe, très difficile. Tu es très intelligente, je le vois dans ta tête. Et tu es courageuse, mais la timidité te rend aussi exécrable que ton père. Tu peux être d'une méchanceté affolante. Le pouvoir t'effraie, et tu es très… »

Mais sentant que ce qu'il dirait n'allait pas être plus gentil que ce qu'il venait de dire, Andrea s'énerva, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

« ça ira comme ça ! Je sais ce que je suis ! je veux juste savoir où je vais ! »

Un pesant silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Un silence brisé par un rire léger. Le rire de James. Un rire bientôt contagieux. En à peine quelques minutes, toute la salle fut secoué par des rires joyeux. Andrea sentit le choixpeau se contracté sur sa tête puis annoncé d'une voix aigri.

« Très bien… dans ce cas… Serpentard ! »

Andrea enleva brusquement le choixpeau et lui lança un regard désolée.

« Navrée. ça m'a échappé. »

Le choixpeau grogna et la regarda s'éloigner vers la table des serpentards. Elle entendit quelques murmures sur son passage.

« Mais… C'est une Granger, non ?

Une sang de bourbe à Serpentard ?

C'est qui son père à ton avis ? »

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et s 'assit. Une Granger à Serpentard, cela pouvait choquer. Mais une Malefoy à serpentard, rien de plus naturel ! Elle vu James qui la regardait, profondément dégoûté. Rose lui souriait.

« James, ça ne sert à rien de la regarder comme ça. On dirait oncle Ronald quand il parle des Malefoy. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'y a rien de plus ridicule… sauf nos mères qui se disputent peut être… Et puis, de toute façon ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Tu as entendu le choixpeau ?

Elle est ce qu'elle est. Et puis, le choixpeau a été dure avec elle. Il ne lui a donné que des défauts. Expliqua t-elle.

Peut être n'a t elle que des défauts ? » proposa t-il.

Puis il croisa le regard glacé d'Arwen, et sentit une envie sournoise s'infiltrait dans ses entrailles. Mais il ne sut comment définir cette envie. Rose lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Elle marque déjà un point : elle est jolie pour une fille de onze ans ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Euh…pas spécialement. »

Rose observa Andrea pendant quelques instants. La fillette faisait tourné quelques mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts en regardant les autres se goinfré. James lui lança un dernier regard méprisant et commença à dîner.

Plus d'une semaine passa sans encombre. Andrea restait seule la plupart du temps, et restait un véritable mystère pour les autres. Le dimanche après midi, alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, elle croisa de James.

« James ! hurla t-elle. Il fait beau. Ça te dit un petit match ? »

James regarda Franck qui approuva à sa place.

« Bien sûr que ça lui dit ! c'est quand tu veux ! »

Andrea se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard vert émeraude.

« Ok. Quatorze heure trente : sur le terrain. »

Ils se séparèrent alors. Andrea descendit chercher son balai, un 'souffle de feu', et se changea, troquant son uniforme pour une tenue plus moldu : jean et t-shirt. Elle remonta jusqu'au terrain, où quelques Serpentards s'entraînaient. James et Franck arrivèrent un peu en retard. Franck annonça, comme un présentateur de talk-show.

« Alors, je vais permettre au vif d'or de s'envoler. Vous allez fermer les yeux. Et au bout de cinq minutes… vous pourrez vous envolez. La première à trouver le vif d'or aura 10gallions de la part de l'autre et … »

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné. Franck s'était arrêté de parler pour faire son effet, puis se reprit.

« Et donnera au perdant une tâche, une chose à faire. Tu sais, James, comme à action ou vérité. »

James sentit qu'il allait s'énerver. Non, pas contre Franck, pas contre son meilleur ami.

« OK.

Ok. » répéta Andrea.

Franck lâcha le vif d'or. James et Andrea se regardèrent puis fermèrent les yeux.

Quand ils les rouvrirent, cinq minutes plus tard, des petits points lumineux les aveuglèrent.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, et s'élevèrent en regardant autour d'eux.

Ils volèrent pendant près d'un quart d'heure sans trouver le vif d'or. Puis, James l'aperçut : une petite balle d'or volant à quelques mètres de lui. Il fonça. Andrea le voyait s'avancer vers la balle qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle accéléra dans la même direction qu'Harry. Mais son balai en lui avait pas servi depuis plus de six mois. Un peu rouillé.

« Je t'en supplie ! plus vite ! » pria t-elle au balai.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses yeux quand son balai accéléra. James et elle étaient à la même distance du vif d'or, mais face à face. Elle accéléra encore, murmurant à son balai des encouragements incompréhensibles.

Au sol, Franck regardait les deux balais qui n'allaient pas tarder à entré en collision, si l'un des deux joueurs n'abandonnait pas.

James freina deux secondes avant la collision, et Andrea attrapa le vif d'or juste sous son nez.

« Ouah ! Alors ? ça fait quoi de se faire battre par une fille ? » se moqua Andrea.

James descendit en piquet vers le sol et sauta de son balai, furieux.

Andrea se posa à sa suite, un sourire fière sur son visage.

Franck observa James et Andrea, retenant un fou rire.

« Les dix gallions, James. Tu les as au moins ?

Ouais. Grogna celui ci. Revanche quand tu veux ! c'était juste un coup de chance ! je voulais pas te foncer dedans, et te briser un ongle ! »

Andrea lui tira la langue.

« Mauvais perdant. J'aurai pas crut. »

James sortit dix gallions de sa poche, et les lança à Andrea. Les pièces d'or s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser. Franck eut l'air gêné par l'attitude parfois exaspérante de son ami.

« Euh… On ferait mieux d'y aller, tu crois pas, James ?

Ouais, on bouge. T'es bien une Malefoy. »

Il commença à avancer sur l'herbe avec Franck quand Andrea l'interpella.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et la laissa seule avec une question sans réponse. Et ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient, c'est qu'excepté quelques 'bonjours' ils ne s'adresseraient plus la parole pendant les cinq prochaines années.

**Note de l'auteur : la suite soit mercredi, soit le week prochain.**

**Donnez moi vos avis ! bisous.**


	7. Chapter 7: douche froide, sang chaud

**Note de l'auteur : **La suite ! alors ça y est, Andrea a quinze ans ! Maintenant, plus de sauts dans le temps, je vais raconter les trois dernières années d'études d'Andrea à Poudlard. Et, je peux vous dire qu'il va s'en passer des choses ! Bonnes, et même mauvaises… Et maintenant, je vous réponds directement ! plus sur la fanfic' sous les bons conseils d'ayunala.

**Bonne lecture: **

Andrea avait quinze ans. La magie faisait plus que jamais partie de sa vie. Elle était attrapeuse à Serpentard, une des meilleure de sa classe, excepté en divination, discipline qu'elle exécrer plus que tout. Toutes ses amies était à Serpentard, et elle était devenue comme elles : haïssant des griffondor, ridiculisant les poudsouffles, soudoyant les serdaigles. Elle n'avait plus aucune relation, amicales ou non, avec les Potter et les Weasley.

Elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement : ses cheveux blonds étaient plus foncés, plus lisse. Ses yeux bleu étaient devenu plus gris. Les garçons de Poudlard la trouvé particulièrement attirante. Même James qui pourtant la détesté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer quand elle se changeait dans les vestiaires avant un match. Andrea et James jouaient souvent l'un contre l'autre et ne se faisaient pas de cadeau. En Serpentard qu'elle était, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour le faire tombé de son balai. Et en bon Potteur qu'il était, donné des coups à une fille lui était particulièrement difficile… mais en t'en qu'attrapeur, il le faisait. C'est ainsi, qu'il se retrouvait souvent tout les deux à l'infirmerie.

« Bienvenue à ce premier match de la saison ! commenta Mme Bibine. Qui va voir s'affronter Serpentard et griffondor ! A mon coup de sifflet ! »

Les yeux vert émeraude de James se posèrent sur les cheveux blond d'Andrea qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et observa longuement la foule, jetant des regards moqueurs aux banderoles qui arboraient les slogans stupides : 'Potter président !', ' le meilleur c'est Potter !', 'Granger, tu fais peur !', 'les lions vaincrons !', puis à celle des Serpentards, tout aussi ridicules : 'Granger, casses toi le bras, mais perds pas !', 'les lionceaux, c'est des zéros !'. Elle sourit en voyant le regard de James. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux professeurs. McGonagall avait l'air angoissée, comme avant chaque match. Andrea retint une grimace quand elle remarqua Licius Malefoy. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne la remarque pas trop. Elle ressemblait tant à Drago que Licius ne pourrait avoir de doute. James serra les dents en voyant Licius.

Le coup de sifflet retentit dans le stade et David Jordan, le fils de Lee Jordan commença à commenter.

« Weasley… euh Andrew Weasley attrape le souaffle. Il le passe à Weasley Rupert ! »

Avec les trois Weasleys présents sur le terrain : Andrew et Rupert étaient poursuiveurs, et Rose gardienne; David avait un peu de mal à se repérer.

« Flint récupère le souaffle, arg, non ! Serpentard marque ! Weasley fille n'a pas l'air dans son état normal. Peut-être que son copain la soûle trop… je suis libre, Rose ! Non, non professeur je blague! »

Andrea et James faisaient le tour du terrain, espérant apercevoir le vif d'or. Mais au bout d'une demi heure, le vif d'or n'était toujours pas attrapé. Les griffondor menait 130points à 90.

James évita un cognard, qu'un batteur Serpentard lui envoya plusieurs fois de suite.

Quand les Serpentards arrivèrent à se rattraper, et à atteindre les 110points, Andrea repéra le vif d'or. James était trop occupé à éviter le cognard pour se soucier de la balle.

Andrea accéléra vers le vif d'or. James le remarqua et vu la balle. Il s'allongea sur son balai pour prendre de la vitesse. Il entendit les encouragements des supporters.

« Allez James ! Fonces !

- Potter !Potter !Potter !

Granger ! Granger !

Fonces, Andrea ! »

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Andrea.

Harry Crivey, le fils de Coline Crivey, batteur de Griffondor, fit alors quelque chose de digne d'un Serpentard : il envoya un cognard droit sur Andrea. La jeune fille ne le remarqua pas, et continua à avancer vers la balle, James au trousse. Elle tendit le bras, prête à attraper le vif d'or. Elle entendit, trop tard, le cris de James.

« Granger, attention ! »

Elle tourna la tête, tout les élèves retinrent leurs souffle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Le cognard s'abattit violemment sur le visage d'Andrea. Un sombre craquement se fit entendre. Andrea lâcha son balai, s'écroula, et fit une chute de plusieurs mètres avant que James la rattrape. Le visage ensanglanté d'Andrea le fit frissonner. Il descendit sur le terrain, Andrea toujours dans les bras. Mme Bibine attrapa Coline par la peau du cou, et hurla :

« Vous êtes fou ! »

James allongea Andrea sur le sol alors que les cris retentissaient dans les tribunes. Du sang coulait sur le visage angélique d'Andrea. Elle tremblait. Les professeurs arrivèrent en courant sur le terrain. James enleva son t-shirt rouge et or pour éponger le visage d'Andrea. La respiration saccadé de la jeune fille l'effraya quelque peu. L'air frais caressa son torse nu, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour avoir chaud. Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Madame Pomfresh arrive, James. Tu devrais t'éloigner. »

Quand Andrea se réveilla, une semaine plus tard, sous le regard anxieux de Mme Pomfresh.

« Si ils faisaient moins de bruit ! »

Andrea remarqua aussitôt les bruits d'une dispute dans le couloir. Elle identifia la voix de son père et comprit que l'autre homme était son grand-père : Licius Malefoy.

« Tu nous l'as caché pendant près de onze ans ! Serais tu suicidaire, Drago ? Quand Sarah saura ça…

C'est ma fille ! Et je vous connais, vous n'auriez pas supporter son existence.

Avec un sang de bourbe ! que c'est t-il passé dans ta tête quand tu as fait ça ? Je ne me souviens pas que cette Granger fut belle…

Elle l'était ! le coupa Drago. Et je l'aimai. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé Sarah. Comme tu n'as jamais aimé maman.»

Andrea ferma les yeux quelques secondes, une douleur lancinante à la tête. Mme Pomfresh lui tendit un verre où un liquide verdâtre reposait.

« Buvez, Mme Granger. Voulez vous que j'appelle votre père ? »

Andrea acquiesça en prenant le verre. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et interpella Drago. Celui ci entra, courant presque.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Licius Malefoy entra à sa suite, l'air abasourdi. Andrea se redressa sur son lit, regardant le liquide verdâtre, dégoûtée. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et le bu d'une traite. Drago sourit devant la grimace de sa fille. Il la débarrassa du verre et l'enlaça sous le regard gêné de Lucius. Andrea tenta un sourire timide en direction de Lucius.

« Bonjour.

Bonjour. »

Drago caressa les cheveux de sa fille. Licius sembla se détendre.

« Tu devrais… en parler à Sarah.

Père ! Ce n'est pas le moment, je pense ! »

Andrea s'allongea.

« Que c'est il passé ?

Un imbécile de Griffondor a pensé que t'envoyer un cognard en pleine tête était une bonne idée. Grogna Drago.

Potter vous a rattraper en pleine chute. Continua Lucius. Première fois que je vois autant de sang pendant un match de quidditch.

James Potter m'a rattrapé ? s'étonna t-elle.

Oui. Il avait l'air très inquiet… enfin, comme tout le monde. On aurait dit une morte. »

Andrea mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, semblant étonnée par ce que Potter avait fait. Drago lui apprit :

« Il a passé les deux premiers jours de ta … convalescence avec toi. Il est parti dès que je suis arrivé.

Tu pourrais allé le chercher, stp, papa ?

Bien sûr. De toute façon, maintenant que je suis rassuré, il va falloir que je m'en aille. Pour le travail. »

Andrea se rendormit après le départ de son père. Quand elle se réveilla, James était au pied de son lit. Il lui souriait, légèrement gêné. Il s'était senti ridicule, après avoir passé les deux jours avec elle. Et sa cousine s'était moqué. Lui qui disait qu'il ne la supporté pas. Mais il s'était inquiété.

« salut. Tu vas mieux ?

Oui. Merci, de m'avoir rattrapé, et d'être resté. Bredouilla t-elle.

C'était rien. »

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, tentant de se rendre plus beau qu'il ne l'était. Ce geste, pourtant simple, lui donnait un air sexy qui faisait fondre toute les filles de Poudlard. Elle répliqua.

« Non, tu es à Griffondor. Tu aurais pu me laisser tomber, et attrapé le vif d'or. Alors… Merci. »

Il se redressa, l'air fier.

« J'avais jamais vu autant de sang. J'ai eu une de ces trouille… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement puis tenta, médiocre de se rattrapé.

« Enfin… pas pour toi ! juste… c'était pas beau à voir.

Bien sûr. Approuva t-elle. Et merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé seule. »

Le visage de James prit une adorable teinte cramoisie. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas de l'amitié qui lui avait donné envie de l'aider. Non, il était tout simplement fasciné. Il se leva.

« Faut que j'y aille. J'ai cours… »

Il lui adressa u petit signe de la main.

« Bye.

au revoir James. »

Andrea resta encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Grâce à une potion miracle de Mme Pomfresh, elle n'avait aucune marque sur le visage. (ndl : les cicatrices, ça va que à Harry !) Tout les garçons se bousculaient pour l'aider à porté ses livres, ses parchemins. James les observait en e moquant.

« Ils sont d'un ridicule ! Ils ont besoin de ça pour osé la draguer ? »

Franck se retint de dire 'Fais le toi aussi, t'en as envie.' Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, James, je suis sûre qu'elle serait d'accord pour que tu portes ses livres.

Je m'en fiche. Qu'elle les porte ! Elle n'est pas handicapée que je sache !

OK. Mais, si tu t'en fiches… pourquoi tu regardes ses fesses ? »

James releva les yeux. Franck pouffait, alors que Rose lui lançait des regards moqueur. James rougit.

« J'ai bien le droit d'admirer les belles choses.

Arrêtes d'admirer, et fonces !Le temps presse ! Regardes comment Mike Newson la regarde. Et puis, il est plutôt pas mal.

C'est un poudsouffle ! Elle n'est pas bête à ce point. «

Rose arrêta d'essayé de le convaincre. Par contre bête, lui, il l'était. Elle tourna les talons.

« Tu viens, Franck ?

Ouais. A+ James. On se voit après l'entraînement ! »

James répondit par un signe de tête. Andrea était toujours en avance à l'entraînement, pour ne pas se changer entièrement devant les garçons. Il devait la voir. Il courut jusqu'aux vestiaires, et se cacha dans l'une des cabines de douche. Elle finit par arrivé, et ne prit pas la peine de vérifié si elle était seule. Elle s'installa sur un banc, enleva ses chaussures puis… se mit à pleurer. James cessa de respiré. Il était venu pour la voir nu. Et voilà qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleura pendant de longues minutes puis s'arrêta, essuya son visage, se leva, se débarrassa de sa jupe. Mais il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à l'observer. C'est quand elle enleva son chemisier qu'il se ré intéressa à elle. Il remarqua, dans le creux de ses reins, un tatouage : un cœur enflammé avec des ailes. Il l'admira quelques minutes, alors qu'elle cherchait sa tenue de quidditch. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient dans sa poitrine. Il recula, et se cogna dans le porte savon, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

« Merde ! » gronda James.

Andrea se retourna brusquement, et avança vers la cabine de douche. James recula encore. Andrea ouvrit brusquement la porte de douche.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Je… »

Il avait rougi. Elle avait blêmi. Elle était à moitié nue devant son adversaire de quidditch. Il avait déjà des points en plus, il était habillé. Plus besoin d'attraper le vif d'or, il avait gagné.

« Je me douche.

Habillé ? »

Il rougit de plus belle. Elle gronda.

« Tu m'observait ? Non mais t'es dingue ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, prêtes à le frapper.

« T'as que ça à faire ? je savais que t'étais con, mais pas que t'étais un pervers ! »

Aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir les lèvres de James. Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse, et là à un mètre de lui. Il aurait pu la toucher. Elle s'arrêta à une trentaine de mètres de lui, étonné qu'il n'ai aucune réaction.

« Eh oh ! James ! T'as des problèmes mentaux ? ou d'audition ? »

James sentit ses mains devenus moite. Il se pencha légèrement comme dans un état second. Il se pencha encore. Elle voyait son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Sa main s'abattit violemment sur la joue du jeune homme. Il vacilla sous le choc.

« T'es dingue ! d'abord tu m'espionnes, et ensuite tu essais de m'embrasser. »

C'est à ce moment là que James retrouva enfin mystérieusement sa voix.

« Je suis désolé… c'est juste que tu… tu es très belle. » bafouilla t-il.

Il rougit, ayant conscience que sa façon de s'exprimer était digne d'un gamin de six ans. Elle le regardait. Ça y est, elle doutait vraiment de sa santé mentale.

« Je te demande pardon ?

Tu es belle. Enfin, je… »

Elle souriait. Il se redressa, l'air légèrement vexé.

« Tu te moques de moi ?

Non, non… je… »

Il commençait à sortir de la douche, complètement énervé. Elle attrapa son bras, il se dégagea et sortit des vestiaires en courant. Elle s'appuya contre les carreaux glacés de la douche. « tu es belle. » c'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui disait quelque chose comme ça. C'était gamin, bien sûr, mais mignon. Oui, elle avait trouvé ça mignon.

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, et oui, suis en avance, mais j'avais le temps… le prochain mercerdi, ou ce week end… ou avec beaucoup de chance, ce soir. Mais avec vraiemnt beaucoup de chance.**

**Rewievez SVP ! et si pouviez me faire un peu de pub… ça serait simpa. XD.**


	8. Chapter 8: Artiste

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolée pour le retard ! mais je me rend compte que je ne pourrais jamais écrire le mercredi, donc un ou deux chapitres tout les week end.  voilà !

Dans ce chapitre évolution de relation…

**Bonne lecture !**

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors partageaient leurs cours de DCFM. Andrea arriva en avance, comme d'habitude. Elle suivait le cours des 6èmes année, juste parcequ'elle n'avait pas cours à cette heure de la journée. Et également parce que c'était l'une de ces matière préférée. Seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà installés, dont James. Elle s'installa à coté de lui, sans lui demandé son avis. Il dessinait mais releva la tête dès qu'elle fut assise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'assoie. T'es toujours seul dans ce cours alors…

Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu suis mes cours de DCFM ? t'es qu'en 5ème année.

Oh, c'est juste que je suis trop intelligente. Et je n'ai pas cours à cette heure ci.

T'es drôlement modeste dis donc !ironisa t-il.

C'est l'une de mes plus belle qualité. »

Il lui sourit. Elle regardait son dessin.

« C'est quoi ?

Rien de spécial. »

Il tenta vainement de caché ses feuilles. Elle fut plus rapide que lui, et réussit à attrapé quelques fiches. Sur le premier dessin, c'était son visage, aucun doute le dessus. Juste son visage, en gros plan.

« C'est moi ?

Non… bredouilla James. Elle te ressemble mais… »

Elle n'écoutait plus. Son regard était déjà plongé dans le second dessin : une jeune fille, nue de dos, avec un tatouage dans le bas du dos. Le même tatouage était exposé sur le dessin suivant, uniquement le tatouage cette fois. Mais ce fut le quatrième dessin qui attira encore plus son attention. James s'était représenté, torse nu, une femme était plaquée contre lui , la tête posée au creux de son cou. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle se sentit rougir.

« Tu… tu dessines très bien.

Merci. »

Elle lui rendit ses dessins. Il l'observait, guettant une réaction de sa part.

« je ne voulais pas te gênée. C'est juste que…

Tu dessines d'après quoi ? Ce que tu vois, ou tu imagines ?

Tu sais… je ne voulais pas vraiment t'observer hier, aux vestiaires. Ou plutôt si, mais je m'en excuse. J'essayai de te dessiner depuis des mois, et …

C'est bon, j'ai compris. le coupa t-elle.

J'ai jamais eu de modèle, et les corps, j'ai du mal… expliqua t-il tout de même.

Tu me montres les autres ?

Non ! » protesta t-il.

Les autres dessins étaient parfois plus osés. Elle se tourna pour être face à lui.

« s'il te plais ! »

Il la regarda quelques instants.

« A une seule condition. »

« tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler ? demanda James.

De la salle sur demande ? Non jamais… tu es sûre que personne ne nous trouvera ici ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te déranges pas ? je ne voudrai pas te forcer.

Tu ne me forces pas, tu me faits du chantage, c'est pas pareil. _Elle lui tira la langue avant d'ajouté_ Et puis tu ne touches pas, tu dessines juste ! »

Il tailla son crayon, elle posa son sac dans un coin de la grande pièce.

« Je me … ?

Non, c'est bon pour l'instant. je voudrai me concentrer sur ton visage pour l'instant. »

Il passa plus d'une heure à croquer son visage.

« C'est bon, merci.

je ne sens plus mes joues. Plaisanta Andrea.

Ça te déranges qu'on continue demain, après les cours ? »

Elle se leva.

« Ok. Mais je peux voir le résultat ? »

Il lui tendit son dernier croquis le plus réussi.

« C'est un truc vite fait comme ça. Je le recommencerai. »

Andrea contempla le dessin avec admiration. On aurait dit une photo, tant c'était réaliste. Elle lui sourit.

Andrea s'installa à la bibliothèque, avec une dizaine de livres. Elle devait écrire deux parchemins sur Voldemort, pour Rogue. Dans la plupart des livres, sa mère était cité. Elle avait fait partie de l'Ordre, du moins jusqu'à son 3ème mois de grossesse. Même sa mort faisait partie des faits importants de cette période. Elle était plongé dans ses copies quand quelqu'un interpella.

« Malefoy ! »

Elle releva la tête. Personne, excepté les Potter et leurs proches ne connaissait sa réel identité. Mais elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas elle qu'on avait appelé. Mais une fillette de 1ère année. Une petite blondinette aux yeux vert. Une petite ressemblant étrangement à son père. A leur père. L'enfant s'assit à deux tables de la sienne, et Andrea ne la quitta plus des yeux. Si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes, la fillette leva les yeux vers elle, et lui sourit. Andrea baissa les yeux, récupéra ses affaires, et commença à sortir. La fillette la suivit.

« Hey ! »

Andrea se retourna.

« Oui ?

C'est toi, l'attrapeuse de Serpentard ?

Oui. »

Elle avançait si vite dans le couloir que la fillette devait presque courir.

« Je m'appelle Amélia Malefoy, mais appelles moi Mia. Je suis en 1ère année, et tu sais, pour les cours de vol, j'ai un peu de mal. Tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Andrea se figea. La fillette la regarda.

« Alors ? Tu veux bien ? je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi, ou te payer ? ce que tu veux !

je… je suis assez occupée en ce moment. » mentit elle.

Elle recommença à marcher, laissant Mia seule dans le couloir. Laissant sa petite sœur seule dans le couloir.

**Note de l'auteur : ****alors voilà, c'était la suite. Courte, je vous l'accorde, la semaine prochaine ce sera plus long, beaucoup plus long ! voilà, alors, j'espère que ça vous as plus, et que vous commenterez. Alors Mia sera t-elle amie, ou ennemie ? vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt… Bonne journée, et à samedi prochain ! **


	9. Chapter 9: Love, love, Lo

**Note de l 'auteur : **Désolée pour cette longue absence ! mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les cours alors… je vais essayé de profiter des vacances pour poster beaucoup et aussi pour commencer mon autre fanfic (la suite d'attirance hors norme !) et j'essayerais de continuer même pendant les cours maintenant que j'ai repris le rythme. Et petite question : vous pouvez me donner votre avis sur le 7ème tome de Harry Potter ? si vous l'avez lu… sur la fin aussi ! Please !

Alors après cette longue pause (je me re-excuse 1000fois !) …

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu as une petite sœur dont tu ne connaissais pas l'existence ? » l'interrogea James.

Andrea enleva son t-shirt.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Je trouve ça dingue que mon père ne m'ai pas parlé d'elle.

- Tu sais ce que dois ressentir sa famille. »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il ajouta :

« Bon, tu es de sa famille mais…

- j'ai compris essais pas de te rattraper ! en fait, je garde quels vêtements ?

- tes sous vêtements. » répondit il sans réfléchir.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Uniquement les sous vêtements ? »

Il la regarda.

« ça te déranges ?

nan… non ça va. »

Elle enleva doucement son pantalon.

« Tu crois que je devrais accepté ?

Accepté quoi ?

De lui donné des cours. »

Elle réfléchit deux secondes puis enleva son soutien-gorge. Il la regarda faire en souriant.

« Je pense que tu devrais. Après tout, tu en sauras plus peut-être plus sur ta famille ? et merci pour…

Pour te faire voir mes seins ? s'esclaffa t-elle. Mais c'est un plaisir monsieur Potter.

Mets toi debout et dans la position que tu veux ! »

Elle posa une dizaine de fois, comme devant un appareil photo. James s'installa sur un pouf, trois heures plus tard.

« J'ai une crampe… »

Elle remit son t-shirt et s'assit à coté de lui.

« Montres ! »

Il lui tendit une dizaine de croquis. Sur le premier, elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, la poitrine bondée. Sur la seconde, elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sur la troisième, la tête baissée, les paumes des mains posées sur ses joues, les yeux fermés.

« C'est mon préféré. Confia James. Tu es magnifique sur celui là. Tu as l'air si… calme. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai battu en première année ?

Oui. Grommela James.

Tu me dois toujours quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? »

Il avait l'air ennuyé tout à coup. Ou plutôt effrayé par ce qu'il risquait de lui demander. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Et bien… je crois que je peux te demander ce que je veux, c'est ça ?

Bien sûr. »

Elle s'approcha encore.

« Très bien alors…

Quoi ? »

Il avait l'air agacé qu'elle tourne autant autour du pot. Elle s'approcha encore. Et ordonna :

« Embrasses moi ! »

« Mia ! essaie de te maintenir ! Il faut que ton balai soit parallèle au sol si tu veux te stabilisé ! »

Mia était blanche comme un linge, et son balai tremblait autant qu'elle. Andrea restait en bas, mais avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ce cours payé 15gallions de l'heure. Mia descendit n chute libre et s'écroula sur le sol. Andrea l'aida à se levé, et remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

« tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non. Pleurnicha Mia.

- Alors, qu'est qu'il y a ? »

Mia se blottit entre ses bras.

« Je suis nulle !

Mais non ! C'est juste que tu as peur ! Il faut vaincre ta peur de quitter le sol. Ce n'est pas grave, le monde ne tourne pas autour des balais et du quidditch. »

Mia lui souriait.

« Tu ressembles à mon papa. »

Andrea serra les dents.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Il va bienôt faire nuit. »

_Daddy,_

_J'ai rencontré Mia et lui donne des cours de vol depuis près d'une semaine. Je regrette que ne m'ai pas dis que j'avais une petite sœur. Tu as d'autres enfants ou tu ne m'en a caché qu'une seule ?_

_C'est sûrement le moment de t'annoncer que je sors avec James Potter. Tu sais le fils de l'homme que tu détestes le plus au monde !_

_Nous sommes quittes._

_Andrea Granger, l'un de tes enfant._

James l'arrêta dans le couloir.

« On se voit après les cours

Bien sûr. »

Elle l'embrassa. Certains élèves se retournèrent.

« Potter et Granger ? Grave ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu crois qu'il s'habitueront ?

Il faudrait qu'on sortent ensemble très longtemps pour ça…

Si c'est pour le bien de l'humanité. »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois.

« Seize heures dans la salle sur demande ?

Mmmh… oui. »

James rentra dans sa chambre après avoir dessiné Andrea pendant plusieurs heures. Franck était allongé sur son lit.

« Tu l'a dessines ?

- Qui ? »

Franck brandit plusieurs dessins. James se rua sur lui.

« Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?

-Non ! « hurla son meilleur ami.

James prit ses dessins puis remarqua :

« Ce sont des photocopies ?

Oui. Tout le monde en a eut à Poudlard. Enfin, ça circulé pendant le cours de potion. Tu sais, ce cours que tu as séchés ! »

James avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge sèche. Franck afficha une mine compatissante.

« Si ça peut te rassuré, tout le monde trouve que tu dessines bien. »

James sortit.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et oui… le couple ne durera pas longtemps… Mais qui a réussi à avoir les dessins,( où elle est nue je le rappelle) ?

Tel est la question ! Un nouveau chapitre dans la soirée, ou la nuit, ou demain matin. 

BizBiz, et re Désolée !


	10. Chapter 10: PAGJP, ou GPS?

**Note de l'auteur :** petite surprise de Daddy Malefoy pendant ce chapitre. Et dans quelques chapitres, un 'chapter' consacré à la relation entre Drago et Hermione, pour expliqué comment ils ont fini par sortir ensemble et tout le bla-bla.

**Bonne lecture !**

Drago lui avait toujours dit que les gens se lassaient vite des ragots. Andrea savait désormais que c'était faux. Depuis plus de deux semaines, plus aucun élève ne lui adressait la parole. Et les dessins de James continuait à voleté un peu partout dans le château. Elle était passé de la petite ami du GJP (Grand James Potter) à la GPS (Grosse Pouf Salope).

Andrea était assise dans la grande salle. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, et elle était pressée de pouvoir se réfugié dans les bras de son père. Mia s'assit face à elle.

« ça va ?

Tu sais que tu risques de ne plus jamais avoir d'amis si tu me parles ?

Je sais. »

Elle lui sourit. Andrea décida de la cuisiner un peu.

« En fait, tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ta famille… invita t-elle.

Il y a rien de spécial à dire. Je suis fille unique, et mes parents ne s'aiment pas.

Andrea aussi souriait à présent.

« C'est la définition que tu donnes à tout le monde ?

- Non. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. Contrairement à mes parents par exemples… » confia Mia.

Andrea se sentit rougir. Elle s'était souvent demandé comment son père menait sa double vie, et si cela risquait de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Elle avait la réponse à la seconde question. Mia la regarda, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne sors plus avec Potter ? C'est Daniel, son petit frère qui me l'a dit.

- Parce que… »

Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière, juste que sans être ensemble, ils faisaient déjà jaser, alors ensemble… De plus, elle estimait qu'il était coupable que ses dessins aient été rendu public. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui, qui n'avait pas été assez prudent, que les dessins s'étaient retrouver entre de mauvaises mains.

« Si on revenait à toi ?

OK. Grommela Mia.

Pourquoi dis tu que tes parents ne s'aiment pas ?

Parce que mon père travaille beaucoup, s'absente beaucoup. Et puis maman et lui sont plutôt opposés. Il est plutôt dur, mais cool, alors que maman… (elle grimaça) Et puis, il passe toujours les vacances de Noël loin de nous, je le vois que l'été. »

Ça, Andrea le savait. Les vacances de Noël, ça avait été leur vacances à eux. Mais, Mia ajouta qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Sauf cette année, il passera les vacances avec nous. Il l'a promis. »

Andrea s'allongea sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois que son père lui faisait un coup pareil. Elle prit son journal et se mit à écrire comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait mal. En 10 ans et quelques mois, c'était la première fois que son père l'a décevait. Bien sûr, elle avait été vexée quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait une sœur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais là, tout de même… c'était pire que tout. Les vacances de Noël étaient la période de l'année qu'elle préférait. En général, ils allaient passé quelques jours ailleurs, en France, et une fois aux Etats Unis ; puis ils passaient le reste des vacances devant les vitrines des magasins de Noël, il lui achetait des cadeaux, puis ils passaient les deux-trois derniers jours à mangé des chocogrenouilles pendant qu'il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs.

Une troisième année entra dans son dortoir.

« t'as du courrier ! »

Elle lui tendit deux lettres, puis s'approcha encore.

« C'est vrai que tu as couché avec le fils de Harry Potter ? »

Andrea leva les yeux. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle prit une pile de livre et adressa un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

« Tu sais que ça pèse lourd des livres ?

Euh, oui, mais je vois pas le pas le rapport.

Imagine l'effet qu'un poids pareil aurait sur ton jolie petit nez ! »

La jeune fille blêmit et sortit de la pièce en courant. La première lettre était de James, encore une.

_Andrea,_

_Je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter de ce genre de trucs. On peut se parler après le match de quidditch de mercredi ?_

_James_

Elle l'a jeta à la poubelle. C'était la seizième lettre qu'il lui envoyé. Elle déplia l'autre lettre, une lettre de son père.

_Andy,_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la visite à l'infirmerie. je n'ai pas été surpris en recevant ta dernière lettre. Je savais que tu finirais par rencontré ta petite sœur. Elle m'a parlé de toi dans plusieurs lettre, elle t'aime beaucoup. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de dire à ma femme et à Amélia que tu es ma fille. Je me suis dis que je pourrais vous présenter pour les vacances. Juste deux ou trois jours. Nous passerons le reste des vacances que tous les deux, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Mais j'ai loué la maison (ta chambre est fermée !), et nous irons ailleurs. Que dirais tu de Paris ? _

_Je t'aime, mon ange. Ne t'inquiètes pas d'avance pour cette rencontre, tout ce passera bien._

_Ton père._

Etrangement, elle n'attendait plus les vacances avec autant d'impatience.

« Miss Granger ? »

Andrea se releva doucement. Elle s'était endormi en plein cours d'histoire de la magie.

« Désolé, professeur.

Dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, miss Granger. »

Quelques élèves pouffèrent. La plupart étaient des filles. Des filles de Gryffondor. Des filles amoureuses depuis leurs première année du grand James Potter. Andrea rassemble ses affaires. C'est là que David Crabbe dit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire.

« Elle doit être sacrement bonne avec un cul pareil. Il a de la chance, Potter ! »

Tous ce de son rang avaient entendu, et certains partirent dans des immondes fou rire moqueurs. Andrea s'approcha de Crabbe.

« Lèves toi, gros crétin ! »

Crabbe ricana.

« Bien sûr, chéri. »

Il se leva. Et sans que personne n'ai eut le temps d'intervenir, Andrea lui colla un coup de poing magistral sur le nez.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait se faire renvoyé de Poudlard ! »

Drago marchait si vite qu'Andrea devait courir pour le suivre.

« Papa ! C'est un renvoi temporaire ! »

Drago s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Tu as frappé un garçon ! hurla t'il.

c'est ça qui te dérange ? La prochaine fois, je frapperais un fille ! »

Il retint un sourire.

« Et c'est quoi ces histoires de dessins ? l'interrogea t-il.

Je… James dessine. Et il m'a dessiné. Voilà. »

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

« Et, sur ces dessins, comment es tu ? »

Andrea releva les yeux vers lui, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

« Nue. »

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit.

« Tu as posé nue pour le fils d'Harry Potter ? s'époumona t-il. Tu n'as que quinze ans ! «

Il posa ces mains sur ses tempes. Il était totalement dépassé par les événements. Andrea se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça.

« T'inquiètes pas papa. Je sais ce que je fais. Et puis c'était pour l'amour de l'art.

Faire ses bagages avant tout le monde. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler de la chance. Pour Andrea, ce n'était pas de la chance. Loin de là. Elle avait stupidement espérée avoir le temps de parler sérieusement à James avant les vacances. Cette idée s'était envolé en même temps que sa chance d'avoir un 'casier' vierge en sortant du lycée. Elle porta ses bagages jusqu'au hall. Deux semaines. Elle avait était renvoyé pour deux semaines. Jusqu'aux vacances ? Ce qui ferait en tout : 30jours sans voir James ! 30jours à partir de …

« ANDREA ! »

Bon, pas à partir de maintenant.

« Salut James !

Tu t'es fait renvoyé il paraît ?

Ouais. Et mon père est au courant pour les dessins.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

Tu ne le vois que le 1er septembre, devant le poudlard express. Ça ne changera pas grand chose à ta vie. »

Il se pencha, et l'enlaça.

« Tu me manqueras.

- On se voit à la rentrée. »

Il commença à partir.

« Joyeux Noel ! »

Joyeux ? ça ne risquait pas…

**Note de l'auteur : ****Ouille ! Et oui, les fêtes s'annoncent violente… Réponse demain, ou après demain, j'ai quelques modifications à faire, alors bon…**

**Par contre, je risque de poster le premier chapitre de la suite d'Attirance Hors Norme, demain… faut juste que je trouve un titre et que je recopie.**

**BIZ Reviewezzzzzz !**


	11. Chapter 11: Belle famille

**Note de l'auteur : ****Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! j'écris beaucoup pour écrire qu'un chapitre une fois par semaine, une fois les cours repris. J'ai commencé ma nouvelle fanfic', LA SUITE de **_**Attirance Hors Norme : Tout ne nous est pas promis… !**_** Voilà, donc si vous voulez allez voir, les deux premier chapitre sont là, et le troisième arrivera dans la journée (ou la soirée) d'aujourd'hui. Et, oui, je me fais de la pub ! XD Et n'oubliez pas rewievezz !**

**Dans ce chapitre, une rencontre belle-mère, belle-fille… très particulière !**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Drago tendit la main à sa fille, pour lui donner du courage.

« Je lui ai déjà parler de toi ! Mia était ravie. Alors, tu n'as plus qu'à te présenté… sois toi même, et tout ira bien ! »

Elle eut envie de lui répondre « Et comment on se présente à belle maman qui ne connaissait pas l'existence de sa belle fille, hein ? »

Devant la porte du Manoir Malefoy, Andrea pensa soudain que son cœur s'était arrêter de battre. Quel soulagement ça aurait été… Son père passa devant elle pour ouvrir la porte. Andrea admira le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Le manoir semblait tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur, mais il n'en restait pas moins un magnifique 'château' gothique.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu vivais avec la famille Addams ? »

Il esquissa un sourire. Il savait qu'elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Lui aussi angoissé un peu. Il savait très bien que ça ce passerait mal… très mal même. Il l'avait deviné au moment où une assiette de porcelaine datant du XVème avait failli l'assommer. Il n'avait entendu sa femme hurler à ce point. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Je suis là ! (il se tourna vers Andrea.) Respires bien à fond. Ça va allé. Je te le promets. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, tremblant légèrement, et ils entrèrent.

Elle entendit les bruits de pas dans l'escalier bien avant de voir Mia, qui sautait vers eux.

« Papa ! Andrea ! »

Elle embrassa rapidement son père, apparemment pas très intéressant, avant de foncer sur Andrea et de l'enlacer.

« Andrea ! je suis trop contente ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande… »

Mais une voix glaciale la coupa dans sa déclaration 'd'amour'.

« Mia, chérie, viens ici.

Mais, maman…

Mia ! Tout de suite ! »

Andrea sentit tout de suite que Sarah Faucett Malefoy et elle n'allaient pas forcément bien s'entendre. Drago lança un regard assassin à sa femme.

« Sarah ! C'est bon, Mia, reste où tu es. »

Mia s'approcha discrètement de son père, et s'accrocha à son bras. Andrea resta en arrière. Drago, fit les présentations, qui dans le climat actuel, ne servait pas à grand chose.

« Andrea, voici Sarah. Sarah, Andrea ma fille. »

Il insista lourdement sur le mot 'fille', comme pour défié Sarah de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle dévisagea Andrea qui fit de même. Sarah était blonde paille- pas blonde blanc comme les Malefoy-, squelettique, et elle affichait cette air supérieur que prenaient toutes les femme ayant vécue plus ou moins longtemps avec un Malefoy.

Lucius apparut derrière sa belle fille.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Vous êtes beaucoup mieux avec votre nez entier.

Merci, Monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius. Appelles moi Lucius. » admit –il.

Sarah lui lança un regard étonné, et légèrement dégoûté. Même elle n'avait jamais eut le droit de l'appeler Licius.

°°

« Donc, tu n'aimes pas la divination ? l'interrogea Licius.

Pas vraiment… j'ai toujours été plutôt nulle. Bredouilla Andrea.

Moi ! je suis trop pressé d'essayer. » s'enthousiasma Mia.

A table, Andrea était le centre de toutes les attentions. On voulait savoir si elle avait bien manger, si elle voulait plus de sel, quels matières elle aimait, si elle pensait pouvoir entré dans une équipe de quidditch professionnel, si elle savait quel travail elle voulait faire…

Elle était le centre de toutes les attentions… sauf de celle de Sarah, qui bien évidemment, mangeait en silence. Drago posa sa main sur celle d'Andrea, comme pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, comme il lui avait promis. Même si lui même ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette paix (extérieur) dure encore très longtemps. Mia jetait des coups d'œil à sa mère, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que cette dernière se mette à hurler, et à sauter partout. Mais non, Sarah restait calme et flegmatique contre toute épreuve… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle adresse (enfin) la parole à Andrea.

« En fait, Andrea, comment était ta mère ? »

Andrea sentit une immonde pression s'abattre contre son cœur. Elle eut envie de vomir, de hurler, de pleurer, et de vomir. Drago se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tombé.

« Sarah ! arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Arrêter quoi ? De m'adresser comme elle le mérite à ta bâtarde de fille ? »

Lucius prit la main de Mia et lui murmura.

« Montes dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Et ne descends pas ! »

Mia monta doucement, sans un regard pour le reste de sa famille. Drago se retenait de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Sarah s'avança vers lui.

« Je ne veux plus jamais la voir dans cette maison ! hurla t-elle, sa voix montant étrangement dans les aigus.

C'est ma maison, Sarah ! riposta Lucius.

Ah oui ? Et comment expliquerez vous au monde pourquoi vous avez renvoyer la femme de votre fils pour qu'il puisse élever la fille bâtarde qu'il a eut avec une sang de bourbe à seulement 17ans ? »

Si quelque chose pouvait effrayer un Malefoy, c'était bien les ragots qu'on pouvait colporter sur eux.

°°

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Andy.

C'est pas grave, papa. »

Ils étaient assis devant le chaudron baveur, complet jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noel. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler sur ses joues, rosies par le froid.

« Qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant ? je ne peux pas rentrer à Poudlard avant la fin des vacances, j'ai pas le droit… »

Drago gratta le haut de sa tête. Il réfléchissait.

« Tu n'as aucun amis qui puisse t'héberger quelques jours ?

Plus depuis l'histoire des dessins… les filles me détestent parce qu'elles craquaient pour James, et les mecs me regardent comme si j'étais un morceau de viande de dragon… Et on ne peut pas reprendre la maison ?

L'idée quand on loue, c'est qu'on ne peut pas récupérer la maison avant la fin de la période où on loue… même dans le monde de la magie. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Papa, je suis fatiguée. Et puis, il pleur, je suis trempée, j'ai faim, et soif… »

Il embrassa le haut de son front.

« Je vais t'emmener chez les Potter.

Quoi ? demanda t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Ils sont les seuls à connaître ton existence, enfin à savoir que je suis ton père. Alors bon… c'est ça ou rien. »

Il bailla, elle sourit.

« Tu me laisserais passé 2 semaines chez un garçon qui m'a dessiné nue ?

Tant que tu restes habillé. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

°°

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Potter vers 23h30. Les Potter ne vivaient plus au 12 square grimmaurd depuis la défaite de Voldemort et habitaient désormais près du Terrier, dans un petit village typiquement anglais. Drago frappa doucement. Il savait qu'il réveillerait la famille Potter, et ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Andrea admirait un saule cogneur planté un peu plus loin, qui essayait vainement de frappé un gnome qui sautait autour de lui. Une lumière s'alluma à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. James se tenait devant eux, torse nu, le regard dans le vague. Apparemment il dormait encore, y il avait deux minutes. Andrea lui sourit, admirant son torse. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui était habillé.

« Salut, James. »

Drago le regarda, en grimaçant. Il aurait préféré que le jeune homme soit plus habillé.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. Pourrais je voir votre père ? »

James les regarda tout les deux, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris ce qui se passait. Il rêvait ou Andrea était devant chez lui ? Quand il s'aperçut que Drago le regardait comme si il était demeuré, il se décida enfin à se réveiller.

« Oh ! Oui, oui je l'appelle. »

Il appela son père en leur faisant signe de rentré.

D'autres lumières s'allumèrent, pendant que Drago et sa fille entraient dans le hall de la maison. Drago regarda autour de lui, dégoûté par le mauvais goût de la décoration.

James en profita pour déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Andrea.

Le survivant arriva en baillant, et en enfilant un peignoir.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Bonsoir, Potter. Grommela Drago.

Malefoy ? Quelqu'un est mort ? »

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, où Ginny et les autres Potter les rejoignirent. Drago raconta la rencontre entre Andrea et sa femme.

« Alors, si vous pouviez…

L'accueillir ? bien sûr ! coupa Ginny avant qu'Harry ai eut le temps de parler. Andrea, tu dormira avec Rose et Violette. Tu as faim ?

Non, c'est bon, Madame Potter, j'ai déjà mangé. Merci. »

Drago leur sourit.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous déranges pas ?

Non, pas du tout. Répondit Harry avant que sa femme ait pu parler. En fait, j'ai entendu parler de ces histoires de dessins… »

Il appela son fils. James se rapprocha, sous le regard contrit d'Andrea.

« Et James s'excuse ! termina Harry en faisant signe à James de s'excuser.

Je m'excuse, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago esquissa un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. Et puis, ma fille m'a dit que c'était pour l'amour de l'art. »

James se retourna vers Andrea, qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

°°

« Rose, tu es sûre que je ne t'embête pas ?

Non, et puis ce lit est bien assez grand pour deux ! »

Elle se glissèrent sous les draps.

« Tu passes toujours tes vacances chez ton oncle ?

Oui, avec Violette. Enfin, juste celle de Noel. Papa et maman sont aux Etats Unis, alors j'ai pas trop le choix.

Pourquoi tu vis pas avec eux ? Il y a des écoles là bas ? »

Rose se retourna pour qu'elles se fassent face.

« Ils tiennent à Poudlard, enfin, surtout papa et mami. Bon, à ton tour… ça avance avec mon cousin ? »

Andrea fut contente qu'il fasse nuit.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Il a dit quelque chose ?

James ne dit jamais rien. Sauf à son père, ils sont très proche. Mais ces dessins… c'est les plus beaux qu'il ai jamais faits. »

**Note de l'auteur :**** finish, à partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus du recopiage, donc va falloir un peu plus de temps… Je le posterais sûrement demain. Et dans la soirée, vous pourrez lire le 3****ème**** chapitre de **_**Tout ne nous est pas promis.**_

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un flash back pour vous expliquez comment à commencer l'histoire entre Drago et Hermione. Et dans celui d'après, l'évolution de la relation James/Andrea.**

**Sinon, je déteste franchement Sarah, mais l'histoire de haine réciproque ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Et Mia, là dedans ? La petite aura aussi son rôle à jouer !**

**Voilà, Rewievez !**

**BizBiz **

**Kitty See**


	12. Chapter 12: 16ans plus tot

**Note de la personne la plus désolée dans le monde entier: **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ma longue absence mais après la mort de mon ordinateur, et le temps que j'en rachète un autre, j'étais plus trop trop inspirée… alors désolée.

J'avais promis un flash back sur la relation Hermione Drago, alors voilà!

Et je m'excuse encore une fois. J'espère posté 2chapitre entre ce soir et demain!

**Bonne Lecture!! **

Dix sept ans plus tôt.

La guerre faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers comme dans le monde des moldus. Dans le train qui les ramenaient à Poudlard, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis, silencieux. Les deux jeunes hommes de 17ans dévisageait leur meilleure amie, attendant une quelconque preuve de sa vie. Car Hermione ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Depuis la mort de ses parents, la semaine précédente, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle essayait en vain de ne pas penser à eux, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La pluie s'abattant sur les vitres du train résumait bien son état d'esprit. Et l'état d'esprit de presque tout le monde…

A l'autre bout du wagon, Drago Malefoy était avachi sur la banquette et somnolait. Il faisait très attention à ne pas s'endormir pour ne pas revoir le cadavre de sa mère sur le marbre blanc de la cuisine. Car à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il ne voyait que ça. Crabbe et Goyle l'observait, guettant le moindre de ses gestes. En général, ils allaient embêtés les petits nouveaux, St Potter, WeasMoche ou la Sang de Bourbe. Mais là rien. Drago ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Il avait l'air d'un légume. Il avait les yeux cernés et ses cheveux, d'ordinaire coiffés au gel (aux litres de gel), tombaient devant ses yeux , et bouclés légèrement à leurs bout. Son père détestait ça. Penser à son père l'énervait. Il se leva brusquement.

« On va se balader. » annonça-t-il

Il avait besoin d'air. Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent sans se poser de questions (ndl: comme si ils réfléchissent…XD) dans l'allée centrale de leur wagon. Tout les enfants plus jeune rentrèrent en courant dans leurs cabines, en les voyant arrivés.

'Alors Drago.. On commence par qui? Demanda Goyle, apparemment ravi de traumatiser les plus jeunes.

-Par personne. Je veux juste prendre l'air. Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. »

Crabbe et Goyle ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent dans la cabine la plus proche. Drago continua à avancer.

Hermione sortit de sa cabine, en ayant un peu marre de voir Ron et Harry tenté de la faire sourire. Malefoy avançait dans sa direction, sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle le dévisagea. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago ne marchait pas la tête haute, il regardait ses pieds. Il releva les yeux sentait qu'on l'observait. Et quand il croisa son regard, il n'y eut aucun méprit dans ses yeux. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il lui sourit et se retourna; il avait assez prit l'air pour la journée.

Ooooooo

Hermione s'assit doucement sur un banc pour reprendre sa respiration. Il était 3 heures du matin et elle avait couru pendant près d'une heure à cause d'une insomnie. Sa gorge lui brûlait. Elle n'aimait pas courir en général, mais depuis quelques jours s'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. La souffrance physique lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Drago s'allongea sur l'herbe froide. Il venait de sortir du lac, glacé à cause de la nuit. Il était gelé lui aussi. Son cœur battait à miles à l'heure, mais dieu que ça faisait du bien d'au moins sentir battre son cœur. Sa respiration devint hiératique quand le vent redoubla d'intensité. L'automne arrivait.

Hermione recommença à courir, vers le lac. Son parcours habituel. Poudlard, la foret, Poudlard, le lac, Poudlard, son lit. Quand elle arriva prêt du lac, elle remarqua une forme étrange par terre. Elle pensa alors aux créatures vivant dans le lac. Peut être était ce l'une d'elle. Elle s'approcha encore sa baguette à la main, prête à lancer une sortilège. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas quand la créature bougea et hurla.

Drago se leva d'un bon.

« Qu'Est-ce que…? Granger?

-Malefoy? »

Hermione baissa sa baguette, en se rendant compte que c'était le premier mot qu'elle disait depuis la mort de ses parents, prêt de 2 mois plus tôt. Et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure un peu rauque. Drago reprit sa chemise posé par terre et la remit.

« qu'Est-ce que fout là? T'es pas en train de bosser à cette heure? » Ricana-t-il.

Mais son ricanement ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude. Elle chuchota.

« je courais… et toi?

-Je nageais.

- Pourquoi?

-Et toi pourquoi?

- Pour… oublier.

- Moi aussi je crois. »

Les mots étaient venus naturellement. Car ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'inquiété en parlant, ou de lui faire du mal comme avec Harry et Ron. Et lui, il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait pour un fou.

Les trois mois qui suivirent, ils se rencontrèrent, sans parlé, à un mètres ou deux l'un de l'autre, faces au lac.

Ce n'est qu'en janvier qu'ils s'adressèrent réellement la parole. Il devint alors la seul personne au monde à qui elle parlait. Et elle devint la seule personne à qui il pouvait parlé librement, sans craindre un quelconque jugement, sans crainte d'une représailles. Car elle n'irait jamais voir Voldemort pour lui répétait ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ce n'est qu'en février qu'il osa s'approché d'avantage d'elle.

Ce n'est qu'en Mars qu'il osa l'embrasser…

**Note de moi: voilà, bon pas très palpitant c'est sur… mais enfait je voulais que leur relation se fasse tout doucement… et sans rien de TROP… genre il lui sauve la vie ou autre XD alors bon un peu mou mou… mais ce n'est pas fini!! Rassurez vous!! Il y aura plus de détail dans d'autres flash back.**

**La suite dès demain je pense ou mardi matin au plus tard (car pas cours de la matinée). A+ bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (et 1000X escuses encore)**


	13. Chapter 13: Le fils d'Harry Potter

**Note de l****'****auteur: ****Retour chez les Potter durant ce chapitre****…**

**Bonne lecture!!**

« C'est tellement… beau. C'est magnifique! » murmura Andrea.

Elle contemplait la colline sur laquelle était construite la maison des Potter: une splendide bâtisse coloniale à deux étages.

« on se croirait dans Autant en emporte le vent! »

James se mit à rire. En fait, il n'avait pas cessé de rire depuis qu'il lui faisait visité le petit village typiquement anglais où il vivait. Elle ne cessait de faire des réflexions positives se référant à des vieux films. Ils s'étaient assis sous un vieil arbre, ressemblant à un saule pleureur et n'avaient pas bougés depuis plus d'une heure.

« Dis, t'es pas allé au ciné depuis combien de temps? »

Elle lui tira la langue avant de l'embrasser.

« je voudrais que tu me dessines juste ici… confia-t-elle.

- J'ai promis à mon père que je ne te dessinerait plus. » grommela-t-il.

D'ailleurs, il ne dessinait plus, il ne savait plus quoi dessiné. Elle s'allongea contre lui.

« mais si je reste habillée..; s'il te plait! Je veux un dessin de toi que je puisse garder! »

Il caressa ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui lança un sourire à tomber par terre pour l'amadouer. Il se pencha vers elle, et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille. Elle gloussa, en se sentant complètement idiote de le faire. Elle adorait tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'elle était ici. Rose et elle avaient passées la nuit à parler, Ginny lui avait préparé le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'elle ai jamais mangé. Puis ils avaient tous joués au quidditch (un match mémorable), où elle avait failli faire tomber James de son balai, puis ils s'étaient éclipsé tous les deux pour qu'il lui fasse 'visité'.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était senti à sa place. Les Potter la considéré comme un membre de la famille. Si elle avait connu les Weasley, elle aurait su que c'était dans leur mode de fonctionnement d'être chaleureux et d'accueillir ceux qui en avaient besoin.

« ma mère t'aime bien.

- Elle aimait ma mère c'est pour ça… corrigea-t-elle.

- Comment ça?

- Elle aimait ma mère, donc elle se sent obligé de bien m'aimer.

- N'importe quoi… grogna James, soudain énervé. Tu sais qu'on peut t'aimer ou te détesté sans forcément t'associer à ton père ou à ta mère? Tu sais, tu es toi! Ta mère, ton père, tu n'es pas eux. Tu es un mélange entre eux deux, je pense, même sans les connaître mais tu n'es pas eux.

- En général les gens se basent sur mon nom, c'est tout. Et dorénavant, quand je rentrerai à Poudlard, les gens saurons qui est mon père, j'en suis sure… et là, ils penseront encore autre chose sur moi. Les gens ont des avis différents sur eux, alors je ne peux même plus anticipé ce qu'ils penseront de moi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. »

Il la repoussa doucement pour la regarder en face.

« tu plaisantes? La famille de ma mère était considéré comme traite au sang pur, ne méritait pas de l'être, et mon père est le survivant!

- C'est pas pareil. T'as pas, pour dire ça simplement, une gentille et un méchant comme mère et père. Tu n'as pas une sang de bourbe ancienne membre de l'ordre, et un sang pur mangemort comme mère et père…

- ça ne change absolument rien! Les gens ne me considèrent pas comme une personne, mais comme le fils du Survivant. Je suis' le fils de Harry Potter', pas James Potter! »

Elle fut surprise de son ton, soudainement dur et froid. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cette situation ai pu le dérangé. Il n'avait rien eut à prouver, lui. Il n'avait pas eut à prouver qu'il était bien dans la bonne maison. Elle, si. À chaque jours, elle devait être une vraie serpentard, une vraie de vraie. Pas d'amour, pas de compassion, pas de gentillesse… tout ça lui était interdit. Même avec son père, parfois, elle avait peur de se montrer tel qu'elle était. Elle avait parfois peur de lui montrer trop d'amour, et qu'il la repousse, comme elle le pensait, il avait repoussé sa mère. Penser à sa mère lui était insupportable et son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé, alors elle en avait conclu que c'était lui qui l'avait repoussé. Soudain perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'était approché d'eux.

Harry les regarda, un air attendri sur le visage. Il eut soudain l'impression de se voir, en sixième année avec Ginny.

« ça va les jeunes? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître choqué par leur position.

En effet, les deux 'jeunes' étaient presque allongés l'un sur l'autre. James repoussa doucement Andrea, et ils se séparèrent.

« ouais 'pa. Ça va.

- Très bien… on va mangé, vous venez? »

Ils se relevèrent, et tous trois retournèrent dans la maison Potter.

A table, Ginny, ses enfants et ses nièces étaient déjà installés. Les trois derniers membres s'installèrent. Et le repas commença dans un joyeux bazar. Face à Andrea, James ne cessé de lui jetait des regards, attendant qu'elle parle, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il craignait d'avoir trop dévoilé de lui en lui expliquant comment il voyait les choses. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Déjà, en lui montrant ses dessins, il était allé vite. En la dessinant à moitié nu, il était allé loin, trop loin… Le silence s'installa quand la plupart des personnes présentent à table remarquèrent les regards des deux jeunes gens. Un regard pesant et lourd. Andrea se sentait bizarre. Elle s'était soudain rappelé qu'elle était en présence d'une des personne qui connaissait le plus sa mère de son vivant: Harry. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui. Il parut surpris, tant le regard de l'adolescente le transperça alors.

« Ma mère était comment? »

Harry sourit doucement. Il savait qu'elle finirait pas poser des questions.

« Une insupportable Miss je sais tout. Plaisanta-t-il. Non plus sérieusement, c'est l'une des sorcière les plus intelligente et courageuse que je n'ai jamais connu. Et je dois aussi avouer que quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était encore plus brave que je le pensais.

- Et vous… vous ne vous êtes jamais douté qu'elle avait une relation avec mon père? Je veux dire… c'est tellement dingue qu'elle ai réussi à caché un truc aussi énorme à ses meilleurs amis. Elle me parlait tout le temps de vous… que vous et Ronald s'occuperait de moi si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et elle ne me parlais presque jamais de lui… à chaque fois que quelque chose sur lui lui échappait, elle se reprenait. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quoi.

-Et pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton père? Demanda soudain Rose.

- Parce que… à chaque fois que quelque chose sur elle lui échappe, il se reprend. Chuchota-t-elle en souriant. Un sourire triste et mélancolique cependant.

- Je me rappelle qu'elle avait beaucoup changé après la mort de ses parents. Elle ne parlait plus du tout. De Septembre à… février elle n'avait pas dit un mot. C'était…

- Horrible. Acheva Ginny.

- Oui, horrible, on ne la reconnaissait plus. Et quand elle a recommencer à parlé, elle était si différente. Et Malefoy, il se mettait à l'écart. Mais même sans ses acolytes, il restait un vrai c…

- Harry! Le coupa Ginny.

- Désolé. Il n'avait pas réellement changé. Il continuait à nous insulter…

- Comme vous l'insultiez, je te rappelle. Répliqua sa femme.

- Oui, la haine, Serpents, Gryffon! C'est impossible à changer.

- La preuve que non. » Annonça brusquement James, la voix enroué.

Son regard se posa doucement sur Andrea. Un regard doux.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. James retourna la tête vers son père.

« C'est du n'importe quoi. Moi, j'y crois plus à cette haine débile. Je veux dire, je

continue à détesté tout les Serpentard bien sur… mais… »

Andrea laissa échapper un rire quand elle remarqua son air déconfis. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle lui sourit, légèrement moqueuse.

« En résumé, je suis une fausse serpentard, c'est ça.

- Mouais. T'es pas une vraie serpentard.

-Elle pourrait prendre ça pour une insulte, James. Plaisanta Rose.

- Je croyais que j'étais la digne fille de mon père. Répliqua Andrea.

-Quoi? J'ai jamais dis ça! Dit James.

- Si, quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or avant toi, en première année. Mauvais joueur. »

James s'étala sur sa chaise, l'air faussement vexé. Les plus jeune bavardait doucement de bêtises qu'ils pourraient faire après le repas. Harry recommença à parler d'Hermione pendant leur dernière année d'études. Discussion qui dura pendant près d'une heure.

**00OooO00**

Le soleil s'était couché derrière la colline enneigé des Potter. La maison était plongé dans un silence religieux. Les enfants couchés, le calme reprenait de la place, dans ce lieu parfois trop bruyant.

Dans leur chambre Harry et Ginny étaient étendus sur leurs lit. Elle lisait un magazine, lui les mains derrière la tête pensait à l'adolescente de 15ans à peine qui dormait dans la chambre d'à coté. (ndl: non non, aucun risque que je nous fasses un plan glauque à la Harry Andrea ! Pas de risques, vous inquiétez pas!) Ce soir, il avait trouvé une sorte d'Hermione, plus belle, plus dure mais plus timide, entouré d'une aura indéfinissable. Il y avait aussi des choses totalement opposés à Hermione. Elle avait un air teinté de mépris sans s'en rendre compte, une grande classe. Et elle avait manifestement un grand pouvoir de séduction sur son fils.

« Gin'?

- Mmmh?

- Tu crois qu'on devrait les surveillé?

- Non. C'est le genre de chose que fais Ron, pas toi! Alors non, il n'en est pas question. Et puis, notre fils est grand. Et responsable.

- Il l'a dessiné nue quand même… grommela Harry.

- Oui, il l'a dessiné. Et il dessine merveilleusement bien. Et je crois sérieusement qu'il la juste dessiné.

- Comment peux tu en être sure?

- Je suis sa mère. Et tu sais… je crois qu'il t'en aurais parlé. Après tout, après l'avoir sauvé pendant le match, il t'a écrit. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il t'as écrit mais je suis certaine que c'était important. Il te dit des choses qu'il ne dit à personne. Il te l'aurait dit si il s'était passé quelque chose. »

Dans la pièce d'à coté, Andrea se releva brusquement. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Et cette maison craquait de partout. Les bourrasques de vent enneigé soufflait sur les fenêtres givrés. Elle se leva doucement et en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Rose et Violette, sortit.

James sortit de la salle de bain après s'être lavé les mains. Il détestait se réveillé à cause d'une envie pressante. Il tenta de ne pas marcher sur la latte du bois qui grinçait (depuis le jour où, petit, il avait foncé avec son balai vers le sol.) mais se cogna contre quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

« Aie! »

La voix cristalline d'Andrea parvint à le transir plus que la brise glaciale. Il était en boxer. Juste un boxer. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort dans sa poitrine, comme si il tentait de s'en échappé.

« Andrea? Chuchota-t-il.

- James? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

- et toi?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Il soupira. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille se mêlant au sien. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il s'approcha tout doucement. Dans le noir, l'un comme l'autre ne voyaient absolument rien. Il leva lentement la main et caressa sa joue du dos de la main. Elle soupira. Elle glissa sa main sur son visage, puis sur son épaule, descendit le long de son bras avant d'attrapé sa main.

« On peut allé ailleurs? Demanda-t-elle la voix sur rauque et chaude que d'ordinaire.

- Dans ma chambre. »

Il avait proposé cela sans arrière-pensée. Les mots étaient sortit tout seuls. Elle sourit, mais ça il ne le vit pas. Enchantée par cette proposition, elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. À tâtons, il alluma sa lampe de chevet, juste ça, pour ne pas alerter toute la maison. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et retenu un gémissement de surprise. Elle portait un vieux t-shirt élevé qui avait du être bleu. il couvrait à peine ses longues jambes blanches. Il l'avait déjà vu aussi nue, même plus dans les vestiaires quelques semaines auparavant. Mais là, c'était différent, elle le regardait en face, il n'était pas caché derrière un mur. Non, ils étaient là, face à face. Elle, rougissante, se retenait de lui sauté dessus. Son torse musclé était faiblement éclairé. Mais bien assez pour qu'elle puisse l'admiré. Il la regardait de haut en bas. Son corps était tendu par un désir indéfinissable. Sa gorge était sèche et il s'en voulait de ne pas trouvé quoi dire dans un moment pareil. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, tremblante.

« Alors…

-Alors… »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, se moquant de leur incompétence à tout deux de faire le premier pas. Ce fut à son tour de se rapprocher. À à peine 20 centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se détaillaient. Elle regarda la cicatrice au bas de son cou, une fine entaille qu'elle lui avait faite pendant un match de quidditch. Elle se rappelait avoir vu sa robe de quidditch rouge devenir plus rouge et foncé. Il regardait sa peau, ce qu'il aimait le plus en elle. D'un blanc translucide, sa peau rougissait si facilement… parsemant alors sa peau de taches roses. Ni tenant plus ,elle le toucha, la cicatrice, de son index. Elle fit glissé son ongle le long de sa peau de son cou, à son torse,fit plusieurs tours autour de son nombril, s'amusant de voir le corps de l'homme (car à ce moment, il semblait tellement adulte…) se raidir sous cette caresse. D'ailleurs, elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas la seule chose à se raidir. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blond, puis caressa doucement sa joue. Il se rapprocha encore, dieu qu'elle était belle à cet instant, c'Est-ce qu'il pensa. Tremblotante, pas très sure d'elle, mais en même temps si séduisante. Il baissa la tête et plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, l'embrassa. C'était un baiser, ni doux, ni plein d'amour. C'était un baiser plein de force et surtout de désir. Un désir si puissant que l'adolescente elle-même répondit avec brutalité. Leur baiser se fit plus fort, plus passionné que jamais. Ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille, James sentait son esprit s'embrumer. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il souleva ses jambes, elle l'entoura, l'étouffant presque de ses bras et jambes. Il cessa de l'embrasser, soupira, et sans y penser, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, la déposa délicatement sur son lit avant de la rejoindre.

**Note de moi:**

**Sadique, sadique, sadique… lol désolée enfin non, j'aime être sadique. Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu…**

**Reviewweezzzzz les gens!! Please, pour me montrer que vous ne m'avez pas oublier, même si moi, je vous ai abandonner… XD trop pathétique bref… merci d'avance… prochain chapitre demain.. Ou jeudi soir… voilà. (ce week au plus tard, si je me replonge dans un fanfic. parce que oui, je devais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai relu une fanfic GENIALLLLLL!! 'Qui es tu? ' je vous conseille d'aller la lire c'est Drago, Hermione. Voilà)**

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz et re SVP rewievezzzzz

_**Vous croyez que ça se passera comment ensuite, d'après vous??**_


	14. Chapter 14: Explications

_**Note de moi: Bijour!!**__** alors, voilà, ce chapitre est écris depuis mardi XD mais j'ai pris une décision. Étant donné que parfois j'arréte totalement d'écrire, et que là je suis en crise écriture, et bien je vais écrire écrire écrire et je posterai au fur et à mesure. parce que sinon, j'ai peur de vous abandonnez encore une fois donc je vous abandonnerez presque pas. Donc à partir de maintenant, ce sera un chapitre par semaine (sauf quand ils se suivent vraiment, là 2) … j'espère que ça vous va. Voilà. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Bonne lecture donc…**_

Quand il lui avait dit 'dans ma chambre', il n'avait pas pensé que ça les emmèneraient si loin. Allongé sur son lit, il observait ses jambes mêlés à celle de la jeune blonde qui avait partagé ses draps cette nuit. Sur son torse nu, Andrea avait posé sa tête, ses boucles blondes s'emmêlant. Il y glissa ses doigts pour les démêlés. Elle était si belle. Pas comme hier soir. Non, la veille, elle s'était transformé en vraie lionne, alors qu'en cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à un ange. L'ange ronflait très légèrement cependant.

O°°O

Harry prenait son café quand Rose dévala l'escalier en courant. Ginny qui grignotait un muffin fait par elle-même releva la tête et dévisagea sa nièce.

« Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe? Tu veux réveillé tout le monde ou quoi?

- C'est Andrea! Elle était plus là quand je me suis levé! »

Harry posa brusquement son café.

« Merde! Il manquait plus que ça. Bon… on ne réveille pas les petits pour l'instant, et on la cherche. Peut être qu'elle est dans la salle de bain ou qu'elle est allé se balader. »

Il sortit dans le froid après avoir enfilé son manteau, alors que Rose cherchait dans la cuisine, les placards, et autre. Ginny, elle, monta à l'étage, se doutant trop bien de l'endroit où l'adolescente se trouvait. Elle passa devant la plupart des portes sans les ouvrir puis s'approcha de la chambre de son aîné.

O0°0O

Andrea ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et plongea dans ceux de l'homme sur lequel elle était presque allongée.

« Bijour.

- Hey. » répondit il simplement.

Elle allait l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. James et Andrea tournèrent instantanément la tête vers la personne qui venait de rentrer: Ginny.

« Bonjour! »

Mais cette marque de politesse n'avait cependant pas grand-chose de poli en cet instant.

« Aie… grogna James en baissant la tête. Mais la première chose qu'il vu fut la paire de seins de sa jeune compagne, il préféra donc se relever.

- Comme tu dis! Andrea, ma puce, sort de ce lit avant qu'Harry ne te voit dans cette position. »

Apparemment, le seul contre qui la colère de la jolie rousse allait s'abattre était son aîné. Andrea n'avait rien à voir la dedans.

« Je… je … je ne peux pas, Madame. »

Le 'madame' était sortit tout seul et Ginny retint un sourire.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait très bien la réponse.

- Je… je suis…

- NUE!!« Hurla une voix.

Harry était arrivé, en trombe dans la pièce. Son visage, rouge vif, tremblait de colère.

Ginny se tourna vers son mari, et ferma la porte de la chambre. Ils se regardaient tous, trop gênés ou en colère pour parler. C'est alors que James se décida à prendre les choses en main.

« Papa, maman, tournez vous.

- Quoi? Hurla Harry. Je suis ton père! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! Alors…

- ALORS QUOI? Soit vous vous retournez, soit on passe trois heures à se regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit! »

Ginny se retourna et poussa Harry à en faire autant. (ce qu'il fini par accepté de mauvaises grâces)

Andrea se releva rapidement, essayant vainement de caché son corps nue à James, oubliant qu'il avait eut mainte fois la possibilité de le regarder la nuit d'avant. Elle s'habilla. James enfila son boxer, qui traînait par terre et un t shirt.

« C'est bon. » Grommela-t-il alors.

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent.

« Alors? Gronda Harry.

- Alors quoi? Répliqua rapidement James.

- James, la ferme. Chuchota Andrea. C'est pas le moment de jouer le rebelle. »

Ginny pouffa. Andrea jeta un regard glacé à James et se rapprocha d'avantage des deux adultes. Elle semblait avoir repris sa force de caractère.

« On a rien fait, Mr Potter, on a juste dormi. Désolée d'avoir passé la nuit ici, je sais que ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Mais on a rien fait de grave. Par conséquent… Mais je pense tout de même que je devrais partir. Mon père viendra me chercher.

- Vous n'avez rien fait? Et tu étais nue? Ironisa Harry.

- D'accord, rien est un bien grand mot. Mais on a pas fait ce que vous pensez qu'on a fait. Alors… »

La jeune fille semblait si sincère qu'il acquiesça, et se dégagea de l'ouverture de la porte pour la laisser sortir. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Ginny et Harry se retournèrent brusquement vers leur fils, prêts à lui passer un sacré savon. James poussa un long soupire, prêt à passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

O00O

Andrea sortit, la pression sur ses épaules s'évapora aussitôt. Le seul problème qu'il lui restait était de trouvé une bonne raison pour rentrer chez elle. Car son père ne comprendrait certainement pas ce bref revirement de situation. Rose apparut dans le couloir, un air entendu sur le visage. D'un bref signe de tête, elle l'invita à revenir à sa chambre. Elles y entrèrent doucement et se posèrent sur les lits.

O°°O

« Es tu inconscient, James? Tu croyais quoi, qu'on était assez bêtes pour ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait sous nos yeux? Gronda Harry.

- Et puis, chéri, tu n'as que 16ans! Et elle 15. C'est un peu jeune, tu ne crois pas pour envisagé une quelconque relation sérieuse? »

James s'installa sur son lit, et d'un coup redevint le jeune homme calme qu'il était d'ordinaire. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de laisser échappé:

« Quand maman m'a eu, elle avait 16ans, toi 17. Et je suppose que vous n'en étiez pas à votre premier coup d'essai.

- JAMES ALBUS ARTHUR POTTER!! Hurla Harry.

- Chéri, calmes toi. T'énerver ne mènera à rien. Je vais vous laissez tout les deux, je vais m'entretenir avec Andrea et …

- Mam' non! Gémit James.

- Et vous deux, vous allez avoir une discussion calme. Une vraie discussion. Est-ce clair? (Harry ronchonna.) et cesses de te comporter comme un gosse, Harry! »

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte.

O°°O

« Alors? Demandait avidement Rose depuis 5minutes.

- Alors quoi?

- Bah, avec mon cousin, andouille, vous avez fait quoi?

- Rien.

- Mais… »

Rose la regardait, avec un air de pure désapprobation. Elle qui pensait s'être une vraie amie pour une fois. Ginny entra alors et les regarda en souriant. Elle se souvint d'Hermione et elle pendant leur dernière année. Elles s'entendaient si bien… enfin, apparemment pas assez pour qu'elle lui annonce sa grossesse mais bon…

« Andrea, tu veux bien venir avec moi une minute.

- Oui, mad…

- Cesses immédiatement de dire madame ou je vais me sentir très très vieille! »

O00O

« Tu n'as que 16ans… je ne pensais même pas à ça à 16ans.

- C'est ça… ria légèrement James.

- Bon, ok, j'y pensais… »

Les deux hommes, l'un contre la porte, l'autre sur son lit, se ressemblaient tant, autant physiquement que mentalement, et Harry n'arrivait hélas pas à en vouloir à son fils très longtemps. Il était comme ça, a foncé sur un coup de tête, faire des choses stupides parfois, mais il suivait son cœur, ses intuitions et peu importait les conséquences. Il regardait son fils, les yeux dans le vide, lorgnant sur le plafond l'équipe de quidditch d 'Angleterre, ou rêvant à l'autre nuit. Harry s'approcha de son ainé, celui qui -sans qu'il se l'avoue- lui ressemblait le plus et s'installa sur le lit.

« Alors, racontes.

- Raconter quoi?

- Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment. »

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, qui pour Harry s'éternisaient. Puis James rompit le silence.

« Je… crois que je l'aime plus que… les filles en général… »

O0°0O

« Assieds toi, Andrea.

-Vous êtes fâchée? Chuchota la jeune fille après s'être assise sur la chaise de bureau où d'ordinaire seul Harry s'asseyait.

- Non. Enfin si. Mais… pas contre toi. Je peux te dire quelque chose? Une chose qu'à part mon mari et moi, personne ne connaît?

- Bien sur.

-Très bien. Mais il faudra en parlé à personne même pas à James. Car, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je voudrais savoir sur mes propres parents.

- Ok.

- D'accord. Je… j'étais amoureuse de Harry depuis… ouah… mes 11ans je crois. Mais je n'aimais pas l'homme, j'aimais le célèbre Harry Potter à cette époque. Ma véritable affection ne s'est manifesté que beaucoup plus tard. Je sortais avec d'autres garçons, une multitudes de garçons. Et en 6ème année, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter s'est enfin rendu compte que… j'existais, que je n'étais pas juste la petite sœur de Ron. Et je crois que le jour où il m'a embrassé pour la première fois… je les ais vu.

- Vous avez vu quoi? Demanda Andrea, étonnée.

- Les feux d'artifices, j'ai presque entendu les violons. (elle rit) enfin bref, c'était sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et… tout est allé trop vite, c'était trop rapide, trop bref aussi, trop violent, trop pressé… trop. Nous avons… couché ensemble quelques jours avant qu'il ne me quitte, quand Dumbledore a failli mourir. Il savait que c'était dangereux pour moi, d'être avec lui. C'était courageux, héroïque comme toujours, mais en même temps d'un égoïsme surnaturel. Enfin, passons… la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, j'avais 15ans. Ton age donc. Et je crois sincèrement que c'est l'une des meilleure chose que j'ai vécu dans ma vie. (Andrea sourit) Mais, j'aurai voulu que ça se passe différemment. Après. Plus tard. C'était, exactement comme notre relation: rapide, pressé, brusque et violent. Pas violent dans le mauvais sens… juste…

- Passionné. » Conclu Andrea.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient vécu la nuit dernière avec James, alors elle comprit. Ce brusque élan d'amour, de désir, de passion qui s'était emparé de tout son corps, brusquement et l'avait changé. L'avait fait être plus sure d'elle. Plus désirable et désirée. Elle soupira.

« Oui, c'est le mot. Passionné. J'étais passionnée par Harry. Plus par le survivant, mais par l'homme. Et je l'aimais, plus que tout. Mais ça aurait pu être milles fois mieux. Ailleurs que dans la salle sur demande alors qu'on séchait nos cours. C'était une sorte de pulsion. Mais même si je ne regrette pas… je vois plutôt ça maintenant comme une relation débile d'adolescent. Et c'est devenu beaucoup mieux après. Alors… en résumé. Attends. Fais le attendre.

-Comment pouvez vous être sur que nous ne l'avons pas fait cette nuit?

- Parceque je connais bien mon fils. Et que tu ressembles à ta mère. »

O0°0O

« Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est différent avec elle. Pas que j'ai connu beaucoup de filles, mais elle…

- Différente. Elle est différente.

- Oui. Elle est intelligente mais pas coincée, belle mais pas superficielle, drôle mais pas lourde, douce mais dure, glaciale et …

- Ne dis pas chaude ou je sors de cette pièce.

- Désolé, mais c'est ça. Elle est une sorte d'ange démoniaque. Finit il dans un souffle.

- Et tu… l'aimes.

- J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que la dessiné… c'était comme… comme quand on reste longtemps sous l'eau sans respiré et qu'on sort, brusquement. Elle est comme une bouffée d'air frais. Elle me fais me sentir différent. Je ne suis plus… »

James hésita à continué, mais son père termina à sa place.

« Tu n'es plus le fils de Harry Potter, mais tu es James Potter. »

James acquiesça tristement. Alors son père savait ce qu'il ressentait. Harry regarda fièrement son fils avant de conclure, faussement fâché.

« Une Malefoy, et Un Potter, on aura tout vu! »

_**Note de moi (encore): **__**il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, désolée, mais j'ai parfois l'impression de trop enchaîné les actions, alors maintenant j'essai de faire gaffe… voili voulu j'espère quand même que vous vous étes pas endormi. **_

_**Kiss xxxxx **_


	15. Chapter 15: Pieds et poings

**Note de l'auteur: ****alors voili voilou un autre chapitre. Et à partir de maintenant, ce sera tout les samedi. (déjà 4chapters écrit) **

**Bonne lecture!**

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps sous le regard de Rose qui attendait impatiemment l'apparition des Potter et d'Andrea. Sauf qu'elle avait imaginé un véritable bain de sang , et pas à ce que son oncle et son cousin sortent bras dessus bras dessous et que sa tante et Andrea le fasse en plaisantant. Elle parut presque déçue. Ginny passa près d'elle et lui demanda de réveillé les autres.

Ils descendirent tous à la cuisine, s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger, tous en pyjama, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais en général. Les enfants bavardaient, Harry jetait des coups d'œil à Andrea mais l'adolescente ne savait pas quoi dire. James lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassuré. Bien sûr, il ne lui parlerait pas de ce qu'il avait dit à son père, elle partirait en courant. Andrea lui sourit. Depuis plus de cinq minutes, leurs jambes se frôlaient, elle pensait que c'était intentionnel de la part du jeune homme. Elle sentait son visage s'empourpré doucement, sans que personne n'y prenne garde. Elle ressentit presque la même chose que la veille, mais en moins puissant. Mais elle ne put s'empêché de s'amuser, toutefois. Elle releva la jambe, glissa son pied glacé sur la jambe de James. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

'_Mais qu__'__Est-ce qu__'__elle fait? Elle est folle! Cette fille est folle. Et ses pieds sont gelés en plus. Non non pas si haut! »_

Andrea fit remonté son pied jusqu'au genoux, puis sur la cuisse du garçon qui d'un coup avait changé de posture. Enfermés dans leur bulle, ils ne voyaient plus ce qui se passait autour. Elle remonta encore. L'effet de ses pieds glacés contre sa peau brûlante leur envoyés à tout deux des décharges électriques. Son pied arriva au boxer du jeune homme, elle en touchait l'élastique (celui qui entourait une de ses jambes).

« James, ça va? »

Molly, sa petite sœur avait rapidement dirigé son regard vers lui. Andrea retira sa jambe d'un coup sec et … se cogna contre le pied de la table.

« Aie! » gémit elle.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, alors que James rougissait de plus belle. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, comme si il se demandait si il devait partir en courant. Harry lança un coup d'œil gêné à sa femme qui semblait sur le point d'éclaté de rire. Rose, elle avait l'air absorbé par ses œufs brouillés alors que les autres enfants ne comprenaient pas vraiment la situation. Molly, pensant que c'était de sa faute, demanda la voix tremblotante.

« Bah, quoi, qu'Est-ce que j'ai fais? »

Ginny ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à rire. Un rire incontrôlable, presque nerveux. Harry la suivit de peu. Les enfants les regardaient, se demandant quelle mouche les avait piquée. Rose pouffa dans sa manche rose de pyjama ( à motif fleuri, quoi de plus légitime.) Andrea se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme le faisait Hermione autrefois. James se détendait lentement, et lui lança un timide sourire.

O0°0O

James ferma la porte derrière eux, et éclata de rire, sous le regard étonné d'Andrea.

« Tu es folle à lié! » parvint il à dire quand son fou rire fut un minimum contrôlé.

Elle s'assit sur le lit où elle avait posé la plupart de la nuit, et prit un air faussement vexé. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon sous son t-shirt délavé, et pu replié des jambes sous son menton sans prendre le risque de dévoilé quoi que ce soit. Il la regardait en souriant, puis pensa pour la centième fois au moins '_dieu qu__'__elle est belle.__'_et elle l'était, là, le soleil se glissant dans ses cheveux blond, les faisant encore plus brillé que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux pétillaient encore plus que la vielle, et étaient plus clair le matin, il l'avait plusieurs fois remarqué. Il ne put résisté plus longtemps à tant de perfection, s'installa à ses cotés, plongea ses doits dans ces cheveux, puis sur sa nuque.

« Je croyais que j'était folle. Persifla-t-elle.

- Tu m'as quand même fait du pied sous la table où toute ma famille était assise… tu es tellement…

- Folle, je sais. Coupa-t-elle, toujours boudeuse.

- J'allais dire belle. »

Elle l'embrassa délicatement en le poussant sur le matelas. Il sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et droites. Elle frôla son ongle sur son nez fin. Les yeux verts émeraude étaient à demi caché par sa touffe de cheveux noir impeignable, qu'elle écarta. Elle voulait voir ses yeux, trop étincellent, un peu enfantin aussi. Il était beau. Pas beau comme les hommes des magazine ou du cinéma, non beau comme… quelqu'un de normal, avec des défauts mais un charme fou. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses fines hanches et l'attira contre lui.

« Alors…

- Alors… répéta-t-elle.

- On parle d'hier soir ou pas?

- Qui a-t-il à dire? » chuchota-t-elle.

Sa voix se fit plus douce, plus séduisante. Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, quelques mèches de cheveux glissant sur ses tempes, chatouillant sa joue.

« Des tas de choses. Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Comme quoi? Répondit elle sur le même ton.

- Et bien… nous sommes allé plutôt vite. Non?

- Tu n'as pas aimé?

- Si, mais … c'était très…

- Bizarre. Conclut elle.

- Ouais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir ce que je faisais. J'ai même cru, pendant un instant qu'on allait… tu sais…

- Oui. Moi aussi. »

Elle l'embrassa avant de posé sa tête sur son torse. Elle était si replié sur elle-même qu'elle, pas si petite, se sentit soudain minuscule et fine entre les bras musclés de son futur amant.

« Alors, avec ton père?

- Bah… rien de spécial. Et toi, avec ma mère?

- Bah… rien de spécial. »

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils se mentaient, mais à cet instant, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre pendant un très long moment, sans parler. Avant de s'endormir sur lui, elle pensa qu'à ce moment là, elle était encore plus intime avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait été cette nuit.

O0°0O

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à une allure folle pour les deux tourtereaux, et ils ne prirent plus le risque de dormir ensemble.

« Je vais ouvrir. » brailla Molly depuis le couloir de l'entrée.

Dans le salon, Ginny, Andrea et Rose papotaient au coin du feu, alors qu'Harry et James jouaient au échec version sorcier, sous le regard de Daniel pendant que Bonnie et Violette jouaient à la poupée. Le sapin de Noël illuminait la pièce. La fête était dans 2jours, et les enfants attendaient ça avec impatience. Sauf Andrea, qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son père depuis son arrivé chez les Potter. Le lendemain, les Weasley, tous les Weasley devaient débarqué. Et Andrea avait peur de ne pas vraiment être à sa place.

À l'entrée, Molly faisait entré l'homme qui venait de frappé.

Recouvert de neige, Drago Malefoy entra dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres. Andrea leva les yeux et sauta du canapé avant de foncé sur son père.

« Papa! »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, alors que son père la serrait très fort.

« ça va, princesse? »

Andrea acquiesça avant de lui adressé un sourire éclatant. Drago se tourna alors vers le reste du salon, cherchant Harry du regard. Le survivant se redressa et s'approcha pour lui serré la main. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais contrairement à pendant leur adolescence, ils restaient un minimum polis devant leurs enfants.

« Désolé d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir. S'excusa rapidement Drago. Mais je voulais savoir si tout se passé bien, et si vous vouliez que je la reprenne à la maison.

- Comment? Demanda Andrea. Tu as viré les loueurs ou quoi?

- Non, je leur ai gentiment demandé de partir, il y a deux jours.

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant?

-Je … j'avais des trucs à réglé.

- Des trucs de mangemort? Plaisanta Daniel.

- Dan! Gronda Harry.

- C'est rien. Et, les mangemort sont tous en prison alors je me vois pas faire la guerre seul à Harry Potter. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi moi je ne suis pas allé en prison. »

Harry haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Alors quels problèmes? S'inquiéta Andrea.

- On en parlera plus tard, Andy.

- Mais, papa…

- Andrea! »

Andrea baissa la tête. Drago se retourna vers Harry qui jura qu'elle pouvait resté ici aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Drago se retourna vers sa fille.

« Alors… tu veux resté? »

Il semblait absolument vouloir qu'elle reste ici. Et la jeune fille, comme la plupart des personnes de la pièce, semblait l'avoir comprit.

« Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi, Andy?

- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Je l'ai senti. On passe toujours noël ensemble. C'est le seul moment de l'année où on est vraiment ensemble. »

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement et Drago le remarqua.

« On peux allé dehors?

- Non. Tu m'expliques ou tu t'en vas. »

Drago se redressa brusquement. Il était déjà beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais là, il dépassait même Harry.

« Andrea.

-Expliques. J'ai pas 6ans, je peux comprendre. Et ça fait trois jours que je vis avec les Potter alors je crois que tu peux me parlé devant …

- Restez ici, nous on va à la cuisine. » Coupa Ginny en poussant ses enfants vers la sortie. Harry sortit en dernier et referma la porte.

Andrea s'appuya contre le mur.

« Alors, qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

- Il n'y a rien. Tout va bien. Mais je préférerais en effet que tu restes ici.

- Et pourquoi, si il n'y a rien? C'est à cause de ta femme, c'est ça?

- Je n'ai jamais passé noël avec Mia, et cette année, je crois que je devrais.

- Passer noël avec ta famille, c'est ça?

- Oui. » Répondit il sans réfléchir.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux, mais les ravala avec difficulté.

« Et moi? Je suis quoi exactement? La fille bâtarde que t'as eu avec une sang de bourbe, c'est ça?

-Non! Andrea, bien sur que non.

- Alors quoi?

- Il vaut mieux attendre que ça se calme. Entre Sarah et moi, ensuite on verra. »

Elle le regarda alors avec le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle avait à sa disposition.

« Je ne suis pas là pour attendre d'être ta fille. Ça fait déjà 10ans que j'attends. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et grimpa les marches, qui menaient à l'étage, quatre à quatre. Drago serra les poings, alors qu'Harry le rejoignait.

« Je sais qu'on a jamais été, et qu'on ne sera jamais proches tout les deux, mais…

- En effet, on ne le sera jamais proches. Conclut Drago.

- Mais si je peux me permettre…

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Puis je vous la laissez?

- Oui, bien sur. »

Drago sortit, d'un pas rapide et guindé. Harry poussa un long soupire, en se demandant pour la 1000ème fois comment sa meilleure amie avait pu trouvé quoi que ce soit à cet homme exécrable.

**Note de l'auteur: ****pff redispute, bah fallait bien que ça arrive… XD parce que bon, ce serai trop beau. XD en même temps, je la comprend.**

**Bref, j e trip trop avec la relation de James et Andrea. parce que je pense que ça va pas duré. Je suis déjà en train d'imaginé quel genre de copain elle pourrait avoir après. Si ils restent tout le temps ensemble, y aura pas d'histoire alors…**

**Bref… **

**J'espère que vous m'avez pas totalement abandonné XD**

**Alors SVP REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Ça me ferai vraiment plaisir, parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour 3 ou 4personnes…. c'est peut être le cas…**

**bizzzz**


	16. Chapter 16: Noel en Famille

James frappa doucement à la porte de sa propre chambre, où Andrea s'était réfugiée. Il entra doucement sans attendre de réponse. La jolie blonde était étalé sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, dos à James qui s'approcha d'elle à petit pas.

« Ça va? »

Il se pencha sur elle, et remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

« Je peux? »

Elle se poussa légèrement, en se rapprochant du mur. Il s'allongea à ses cotés, collant son corps contre le dos de la jeune fille. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne, en tentant de séché ses larmes. Mais Andrea pleurait de plus en plus. Son corps étaient secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Il tentait vainement de la rassuré, de la consolé, en lui prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Chut. Calmes toi. Ce n'est rien. Je suis sur qu'il se sent aussi mal que toi… »

Elle se retourna sans séparé ne serais ce qu'un millimètre son corps de celui de James. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes, elle se colla à lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine, emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes, enserra de ses bras le corps de James, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait comme ça à son père. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur son cœur. Car même si elle lui avait parlé trop durement, ce qu'elle avait dit était totalement vrai. Et Drago le savait sûrement.

O0°0O

« Tonton Ronald! » hurla Bonnie en sautant dans les bras de son oncle préféré.

En une après midi, la maison Potter, déjà pas mal rempli s'était transformé en une sorte de cours d'école. Ron et Luna, accompagné de Rupert, âgé de 11ans, étaient les derniers arrivés. Sans doute à cause de Luna, et d'une de ses nouvelles inventions. Bill et Fleur étaient arrivés les premiers, avec les quatre petits derniers: Marguerite (11ans), Lys et Fleur (les jumelles de 7ans) et Billius (5ans). Fred et George étaient arrivés un peu plus tard avec Charly, le fils de Fred, âgé de 11ans. Molly n'avait pas quitté la cuisine depuis qu'elle était là.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Andrea se sentait étrangement bien. A sa place. Charly était une vrai boule d'énergie et n'arrêtait pas de lui parler des étranges inventions de son papa et de son tonton George. Les plus jeune: Bonny, Lys, Fleur et Billius s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Bonny. Les autres sœur 'Delacour' parlaient en français de ce qui se passait dans leur vie. Molly ne quittait pas sa grand-mère, l'aidant à faire la cuisine. Les adultes, dans un coin, parlaient en buvant des bières au beurre. James avait momentanément disparut. Ginny avait dit qu'il était sûrement allé acheter des cadeaux, à la dernière minute, comme d'habitude.

La journée fila à une allure folle, et Andrea se sentait toujours à sa place, même si elle trouvait la fête totalement différente de ce qu'elle était chez elle avec Drago. En général, ils ouvraient tous leur cadeaux en avance en mangeant des choco grenouille, et ne parlaient pas vraiment. Ici, même si plusieurs dizaines de paquets étaient posé sous le sapin, personne ni touché. Tous parlaient, jouaient, faisaient boire de l'alcool au plus petit, testaient les nouveaux jeux des jumeaux Weasley… c'était une vraie famille, une grande famille, comme celles qu'elle croyait n'existé qu'au cinéma. Mais son père lui manquait déjà…

O0°0O

Harry avait rallongé la table de la salle à manger grâce à un sortilège d'agrandissement pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Molly avait préparé un somptueux repas, encore plus appétissant que ceux de Poudlard préparés pas les elfes de maison. Andrea s'était assise à la droite d'Harry qui commençait déjà à picoté ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette sous le regard choqué de la cuisinière.

Au début, personne ne parla, appréciant le repas, et le silence était uniquement interrompu par le bruit des couverts. Puis, au moment du dessert (une magnifique bûche au chocolat où des cerfs magiques et miniatures galopaient.) Fred et George se levèrent pour porté un toast.

« Alors, pour commencé…

- Parceque ça va être long! Expliqua Fred.

- Très long! Renchéri George. Mais passons… alors tout d'abord, j'aimerai salué le bon dieu et maman pour ce merveilleux repas! »

À l'évocation du bon dieu, la tablée s'était mise à rire.

« Et puis à notre Survivant préféré de nous accepté pour noël! parce que bah noël juste avec Fred, ça n'a rien de festif! «

Fred lui enfonça son coude dans les cotes.

« Ouais, bref! Merci à Voldy d'être mort parce qu'on ne fêteraient plus noël depuis longtemps si il était toujours là. » Rajouta-t-il.

Tous les membres de la famille, sauf les plus jeunes, se souvenaient trop bien de l'époque où 'Voldy' était encore vivant et en effet noël n'était plus qu'une date sur un calendrier à cette époque. Andrea pensa alors que si les jumeaux remerciaient jusqu'à Voldemort, le toast risquait en effet de s'éternisé. George continua de plus belle, bénissant les hiboux lui apportant son courrier, les acheteurs de leurs objets de farce et attrape, bref à peut près toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Fred devient alors plus sérieux, suivit de près par son frère.

« Et puis, à toutes les personnes qui ne peuvent pas être là ce soir, mais qui nous ont permis de vivre cette soirée en risquant leur vie pour nous: papa, Charly, Percy, Hagrid, Mr et Madame Granger, et Hermione bien sur… »

Il s'assirent doucement, et tous le monde leva son verre, plus pour les personnes décédés que pour les hiboux et Voldy. L'atmosphère était devenu plus lourde, tout le monde commença à manger en silence. Mais Fred se releva, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, j'allais oublié. Je porte également un toast à notre nouvelle venue, notre future Andrea Potter! Qui aurait pu croire ça!

- Fred! Assieds toi! Gronda Mme Weasley. Tu vas les gêné. »

Mais c'était déjà fait. James et Andrea, leurs regards collés au sol étaient devenu rouge pivoine. Fred en rajouta une couche.

« Quoi? C'est vrai. Un Potter et une Malefoy! C'est comme si à Poudlard, Harry et Drago avaient couchés ensemble!

- Fred! Cria Ginny. Il y a des enfants à table! »

Andrea s'était mise à rire, un rire léger et enfantin. James la regarda, étonné. Elle hoqueta.

« C'est juste… juste que j'imaginai la scène. Vous avez déjà du mal à vous serrez la main, alors… »

James pouffa. Dans sa tête, il imagina son père et Drago Malefoy se réveillant dans le même lit. Il ne put retenir un rire légèrement dégoûté.

« James, je t'interdit ne serai ce que d'y penser. Plaisanta Harry.

- Ah, papa, je ne te regarderai plus jamais de la même façon. Merci, Fred. »

Ginny regardait sa famille, les sourire aux lèvres, se rendant compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps son mari était lui-même, et plus l'homme mélancolique se forçant à sourire devant ses enfants.

Le repas se passa alors plus joyeusement. Fred et George faisait des plaisanterie grivoises, ce qui exaspérait grandement Molly, alors que les plus petits, du chocolat plein les doigts s'amusaient à embêté les plus grands.

La seule chose qui manquait à Andrea, c'était son père, ses histoires d'horreur sur le manoir Malefoy, ses anecdotes sur Poudlard… Harry la tira de ses pensées.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il est aussi malheureux que toi.

- Vous croyez?

- Oui. Il t'aime vraiment. D'ailleurs, j'aurai aussi aimé qu'il soit là. Juste pour voir sa tête quand Fred à sous entendu une quelconque relation entre nous! »

O0°0O

Sur le canapé du salon, les plus jeunes enfants s'étaient presque endormis. Certains autres, installés par terre jouaient aux échec version sorcier, alors que les adultes papotaient en petits groupes, trop bas pour ne pas réveillé les enfants endormis. James, dans le fauteuil habituellement réservé à son père somnolait. Il était minuit moins cinq, et la plupart des membres de la famille attendait avec impatience l'ouverture des cadeaux juste pour pouvoir s'endormir ensuite. Andrea s'approcha doucement de son petit ami, et glissa sa main dans les cheveux noir épais du jeune homme, ce qui le réveilla.

« Hey!

- Hey. »

Il lui prit la main et la serra tout en l'attirant contre lui.

« Alors, c'est bien Noel chez les Potter?

- C'est génial. » annonça-t-elle.

Il sourit, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« Tu crois que c'est choquant si je met là?

- Non. Après tout ils t'ont vu dans mon lit alors… »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. Il lui tira la langue. Elle l'embrassa. Lys te Fleur (la petite) les regardèrent avant de brailler.

« oh, les amoureux! »

Fred éclata de rire, puis singea ses nièces. Andrea se décolla légèrement de James, mais il la serra plus fort, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit son sourire se formé tout seul sur ses lèvres.

« Il est minuit! » hurla Bonny en secouant son petit cousin qui s'était complètement endormi sur les coussins du canapé. C'était la première fois qu'Andrea voyait autant d'agitation autour d'elle. Les enfants s'interpellaient, se passaient les cadeaux des uns et des autres. James embrassa une fois de plus Andrea sous le regard moqueur de son oncle.

« Tu ne va pas chercher tes cadeaux? demanda James à Andrea.

-Quels cadeaux?

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi? T'es dans la famille depuis trois jours et la plupart des membres de cette famille considérait ta mère comme leur sœur, leur fille… alors c'est un peu comme si tu faisais partie de la famille. Expliqua-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai pas de cadeaux que pour tes parents, Rose, Violette, Bonny, Daniel, Molly et toi.

- C'est déjà grave que t'ai un cadeau pour mes parents. Les adultes ne reçoivent jamais de cadeaux des enfants ici. »

Andrea haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Je vais prendre les cadeaux dans mon sac. »

Elle se leva puis l'éloigna. Elle rentra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Rose et Violette.

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre glacé, un hiboux cognait frénétiquement à la fenêtre. Elle y alla doucement, s'attendant à une lettre d'un ami d'école. Deux autres hiboux, derrière les premier arrivèrent après qu'elle ai ouvert sa fenêtre. Elle prit les lettres, donna un peu d'eau aux hiboux, et les laissa partir. Le première lettre était fines et penchés sur le papier jaunie. Elle sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux quand elle lut Malefoy. Était elle toujours une Malefoy? Au dos de l'enveloppe, le blason Malefoy rayonnait, dévoilant un magnifique serpent vert gigotant sur le papier. Mais l'écriture n'était pas celle de son père, elle prit donc le risque de l'ouvrir.

Miss Malefoy,

J'avoue avoir eu du mal à accepté que mon fils ait eu un enfant autre qu'Amélia, mais maintenant, à l'aube de ce repas de Noel, je regrette que vous ne soyez pas parmi nous. Au moins pour apprécier la mine renfrogné de Madame Malefoy. Cette guenon hystérique à fait valser la moitié de notre service à thé sur le mur de la salle à manger et accessoirement sur le visage de votre père. Tant qu'à Drago, c'est la première fois que je le voix aussi triste depuis une quinzaine d'années. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir avant la fin de vos vacances pour vous offrir un petit quelque chose.

Lucius Malefoy,

Elle replia la lettre, rasséréné par ces quelques mots gentils de son grand père. Elle était presque contente également que son père soit triste. La seconde lettre lui était également adressé. L'enveloppe blanche était décoré de pleins de petits dessins: étoiles, cœurs, cadeaux… 'Andrea Granger' était gribouillé. Elle lut rapidement le petit mot de sa petite demi sœur.

**Salut, Andrea. J'espère que ça se passe bien chez les Potter parcequ'ici c'est pas génial. Je te donnerai ton cadeau quand on se verra au Poudlard Express. JOYEUX NOEL! Bisousss. Mia. **

**Ps: heureusement que tu n'es pas là, parcequ'on a presque plus d'assiettes entières à cause de maman.**

Andrea sourit à cette petite plaisanterie légèrement ironique. La 3ème lettre, posé sur le lit où elle s'était assise semblait l'appelé, car maintenant elle devinait d'où elle provenait. Elle la prit entre ses doigts. Elle était plus épaisse, plus lourde que les deux précédentes. Elle l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Une lettre, une dizaines d'enveloppes et une photographie tombèrent sur ses genoux. Une unique photo. Le cœur d'Andrea s'accéléra comme jamais quand elle vu qui y était.

O0°0O

Andrea, les larmes aux yeux contemplait la photo qu'elle avait devant les yeux depuis 5minutes. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Les mouvements de sa respirations soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme totalement irrégulier. Son esprit bouillonnait. Pendant les 10dernières années, elle avait essayé de s'imaginer son père et sa mère, sans y parvenir. Et là, sous ses yeux, sa mère et son père. Elle n'avait jusque là plus une image très nette de sa mère, mais son sourire, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux, ses boucles brunes claires, ses yeux marrons rieurs lui semblaient de plus en plus clairs lui sautant aux yeux à chaque secondes qui passaient. C'était aussi la première photo de son père jeune qu'elle pouvait voir: des cheveux plus blonds, des yeux plus bleu. Plus beau. Il était plus étincelant et peut être plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était assis, le dos contre un mur, les jambes écartés, les genoux relevés, Hermione était assise contre lui, il la serrait dans ses bras. Et ils avaient l'air amoureux.

Andrea laissa couler les larmes sur se joues puis tombé sur le papier glacé. Elle prit la lettre entre ses mains tremblantes.

Mon petit ange, après notre dispute, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'ai peut être pas assez donné pendant les 10dernières années. Peut être t'ai fait du mal en te laissant à l'écart de ma vie publique. Mais je pensais ainsi te protégé, des gens, de ma famille que je n'ai pas choisi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois catalogué comme une Malefoy car ce n'est pas un rôle très simple à vivre. Ce qui m'amène à ta mère. C'est elle qui m'a fait supporté ce nom synonyme de Mangemort pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Elle m'a changé sans que je m'en rende compte, m'a peut être rendu apte à m'occupé de toi, à faire mes propres choix. (qui n'ont pas toujours été digne d'elle).

J'ai toujours eut du mal à parler d'elle, et je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi. Alors, j'ai réalisé que je devrai peut être t'expliqué certaines choses… Mais je n'ai pas pour l'instant, la capacité ou le désir de le faire. J'espère donc que ces quelques lettres de ta mère et moi ainsi que la photo te satisferont pour le moment. Je cois que ça te fera comprendre pas mal de choses… sur elle et moi. Je viendrais te cherché dés que tu le souhaiteras.

Je t'aime, Andy.

Drago Malefoy.

Un poids immense se dégagea alors de la poitrine de l'adolescente. Un poids qui l'oppressait depuis le départ de son père. Elle regarda la quinzaine de lettre posé sur ses genoux. Des lettres datant de plus de 15ans. Sûrement les seules traces que son père avait de sa mère. Seules traces qu'il avait décidé de partager avec elle. Il avait, à la plume écrit des petits numéros sur chaque enveloppes pour qu'elle les lise dans l'ordre. Elle sourit devant cette attention.

« Andrea? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais? On t'attend. »

Harry était rentré dans la chambre mais se stoppa quand il vu ses larmes.

« Tu vas bien?

- Oui.

- Tu es sure? »

Il la rejoignit rapidement et se mit à genoux devant elle pour être à sa taille. Elle acquiesça. Le regard d'Harry se porta rapidement au courrier de l'adolescente.

« Alors, ton père t'as écris? (celle-ci acquiesça à nouveaux) tu veux rester seule encore un peu?

- Non, ça ira. Il vaut mieux que je descende, je lirais ça plus tard. Je venait prendre des cadeaux.

- Et tu es la seule à ne pas avoir ouvert les tiens.

- Je crois que mon père m'a fait le plus beau.

- J'en suis certain. »

Il prit sa main, l'aida à se relever, elle prit les cadeaux et descendit ouvrit les siens.

O0°0O

Le ronflement irrégulier de Bonnie n'aidait pas beaucoup Andrea à s'endormir. Dans la petite chambre toute rose, Andrea, Rose, Violette, Molly, Bonny et les jumelles étaient censées dormir. Collées les unes aux autres, dans le lit et sur les matelas au sol, les filles avaient toutes trouvé le sommeil, sauf Andrea qui pensait aux lettres posés dans sa valise. Elle se releva tout doucement, repoussa la petite Lys qui s'était accroché à elle et marcha sur le parquet grinçant en prenant garde à ne pas réveillé personne. Dans le couloir, les lumières étaient toutes allumés, et éclairé tout les bagages qu'ils avaient rangés là pour ne pas avoir plus de place dans les chambres. Elle prit les lettres dans la poche avant du sac et descendit à la cuisine (seule pièce où personne ne dormait). L'odeur des pommes de terres à la crème et du rôti lui titillèrent les narines. Même froid, ça sentait toujours bon. Elle s'assit à la table et ouvrit l'enveloppe N°1. La lettre était un peu déchiré sur les cotés, signe qu'elle avait été lu plus d'une fois. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline. Comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal ou de dangereux. Car à ce moment là, toute sa vie pouvait être remise en question, tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé serait remis en question. Toutes ses illusions sur l'amour caché de ses parents partiraient en fumé ou serai confirmé…

**Note de l'auteur: Alors voilà… des nouvelles sur la famille Weasley au grand complet! (très grand complet même XD) **

**Alors j'espère que ça vous a plus. Pour ceux qui attendent des flash back hermy drago, vous allez être servi dans les deux prochains chapitre… un chapitre de lettres (le prochain) et un autre avec un flash back dont je suis fiére. (pour une fois que je suis fière de ce que j'ai écrit XD)**

**Bref, j'attend avec impatience de vos nouvelles… (j'en ai pas eu beaucoup au dernier chapitre snifffffff) alors PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**

**Bizzzzzz en espèrant que ça vous a plu**


	17. Chapter 17: Les lettres

_18 mars 1997,_

_Malefoy, _

_C'était stupide, dangereux, égoïste. Nous n'aurions pas du. Je délaisse mes amis, leur ment, les trompe alors qu'ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Pas toi. Je les met en danger, me met en danger, et peut être, te met en danger. Et au-delà de toute logique, c'est toi qui m'inquiète. Et c'est stupide, dangereux et égoïste. On parle de l'ordre comme si je n'en faisais pas partie. On parle de Voldemort comme si tu ne travaillais pas pour lui. On parle, et ça nous met en danger. C'est peut être, le désir de ce danger qui nous encourage à nous voir. Peut être sommes nous légèrement suicidaires? Tu te moqueras en lisant ces mots, et d'avantage en remarquant que je n'ose rien te dire en face, mais je n'aurai pas pu. Car si je ne pense pas à toutes ces choses dont je t'ai parlé, je me rends compte que seuls nos rencontres me font survivre en ce moment. Seules petite lueurs de mon existence. Et c'est pathétique…_

_Miss Je sais Tout._

_22 mars 1997,_

_Malefoy,_

_J'ai franchement l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Peut être que j'ai trop d'imagination (contrairement à ce que pensent Harry et Ron) mais je crois que tu m'évites tu ne répond pas à mes lettres, tu ne me regardes même pas en face. Mais je serai là, toujours là. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.. Même si je t'ai dis le contraire il y a quatre jours. J'ai trop réfléchi, et comme toujours dans ma vie personnelle, je suis arrivé à la mauvaise conclusion. J'ai passé ma vie à me soucier des autres, et ça m'a conduit à un mutisme voulu. A ne pas vouloir les blesser, leur faire du mal, j'ai fini par m'en faire. _

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voudrais ne pas avoir à me soucier des conséquences, m'occupé de moi. Et ce qui me va en ce moment, c'est toi._

_Hermione Ne Sait Pas Toujours Tout._

_29 Mars 1997, _

_Miss je sais (toujours) tout,_

_Pour la première fois de ta vie, je vois que tu fais une erreur. Je ne te vais pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je ne vais à personne. Et si je veux la jouer dramatique… je n'irais jamais à personne. Je suis, une sorte de démons qui détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Et tu es assez détruite, plus que moi-même. Sauf qu'il y a des gens qui sont là pour te rattraper (le balafré, les Weasmoches, le vieux fou…) quand tu tombes. Moi, je n'ai besoin de personne, et sûrement pas d'une Sang de Bourbe dans ton genre. _

_Drago Malefoy._

_6 avril 1997, _

_Drago, _

_La Sang de bourbe en question t'a mainte et mainte fois réconforté . Tu m'as mainte et mainte fois aidé. Alors, je suis peut être une minable Sang de Bourbe, mais cette Sang de Bourbe, tu l'as touché, embrassé… bizarre d' être aussi doux avec quelqu'un que tu exècres autant. Tu es peut être l'ange de la mort, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre en ce moment. Tu es la seule personne à qui je parle. Et si pour une fois, tu sauvais quelqu'un…_

_Hermione._

_19 Avril 1997, _

_Hermione, _

_Et si je n'avais pas envie de te sauvé?_

_Je ne suis pas là pour aidé les gens. Et si je ne m' étais permis de t'embrasser, de te toucher, juste pour mon propre plaisir? ( j'entends là un plaisir purement sexuel, rien de romantique) et si c'étais pour moi, pour te soutiré des informations, pour profité de toi…_

_Ne m'écris plus._

_Drago M._

_10 Mai 1997_

_Hermione, _

_Je me ferais tatoué la semaine prochaine. Et j'ai soudain l'impression d' être un animal de foire. Peut être n'ai pas tant envie que ça d' être un Mangemort… ou j'ai juste peur…_

_Tu te moques certainement de mes problèmes… _

_Je t'ai vu rire avec cet imbécile de Finnigan. Et j' étais jaloux. Jaloux de cet abruti._

_Est-ce que ma putain de vie va se résumé à ça? Un père et une mère se supportant à peine, quelques coup d'un soir avec de stupides filles, et avoir été jaloux d'un garçon (1000fois moins bien que moi) car il faisait rire une fille que j'ai moi-même repoussé. Je n'ai pas envie que ça ce résume à ça… et si toi non plus, viens me retrouvé près du lac ce soir à minuit._

_Drago. _

_12 mai 1997,_

_Drago,_

_C'est comme si j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Sans pouvoir me sentir coupable. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais sans penser un instant que ce serai aussi dur pour toi de l'accepté. J'avais espéré que, comme c'est toi qui a voulu me revoir, tu ressentais la même chose. _

_C'était peut être une erreur ce que nous avons fait. Étant donné que tu ne me parle plus depuis que nous l'avons fait. Bref… pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne trouve pas les mots._

_Réponds moi, je t'en pris._

_Hermione._

_13 mai 1997,_

_Mione, _

_Non, ce n' était pas une erreur. C'est peut être juste arrivé trop vite. Et pas au bon moment. _

_J-4 avant que je sois un Mangemort._

_Alors… je ne trouve pas non plus les mots._

_J'espère qu'un jour ce sera le bon moment pour nous deux, mais là, ça ne l'est pas._

_Oublis ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour moi._

_Drago._

_14 Mai 1997;_

_Oublier? Et je fais ça comment espèce d'abruti stupide et égoïste! Tu es réellement aussi insensible ou tu redeviens l'homme que tu étais avant? Je ne te demande rien, je ne te demande ni de renier ta famille, ni de refuser d' être un mangemort, ni d' être gentil avec moi en public, ni de parler à mes amis… je te demande d'être là, pour moi. Je te demande d'être l'homme avec qui j'ai fais l'amour. Je te demande d' être toi. _

_Ne me repousse pas après ça._

_Hermione. _

_15 Mai 1997,_

_Mione,_

_Le problème c'Est-ce que je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment moi avec toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi. Et que j'ai envie de toi. Tu me diras que t'es pas un objet. C'est vrai, mais je te veux plus que je n'ai jamais eu envie de quoi que ce soit._

_Ne m'aimes pas, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir. Et je ne peux rien te promettre._

_Drago._

_16 Mai 1997, _

_Alors, ne me promet rien. Juste d' être avec moi aussi longtemps que tu le pourras._

_J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour toi demain, fais attention à toi._

_Je t'aime… (et tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre pour l'instant)_

_Mione._

_23 juin 1997,_

_Ma ptite Mione, _

_Je me rends compte que c'est bientôt les vacances, et que on n'aura peut être plus l'occasion de se voir. Je me disais que nous pourrions peut être fêté ces adieux comme il se doit…_

_Dans la salle sur demande vers 22h._

_Je t'aime,_

_Dray._

_9 août 1997, _

_Dray, _

_Tu me manques tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans être prêt de toi. À chaque fois que les membres de l'Ordre vont se battre, je craint un instant qu'ils reviennent en disant: « On a tué MaleFoy » . Les autres me trouvent bizarres. J'ai l'impression d' être un fantôme. D'être à moitié moi-même. Et tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres._

_Je t'en pris, réponds moi. Juste pour que je sois sure que tu es vivant._

_J'espère que cette guerre sera bientôt fini. J'aurai une nouvelle à t'annoncer quand ce sera le cas._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Ta Mione._

_15 août 1997, _

_Ma Mione,_

_C'est comme si cette guerre était sans fin. J'en viens même à espéré que cette abruti de Potter accomplisse son destin. _

_Mais je vais bien. Sauf que j'ai l'étrange impression d'être devenu une machine de guerre. Je tu, je contrôle les esprit, je fais souffrir des gens que je ne connais même pas. La vue du sang ne me fait plus aucun effet. Je suis un zombie. La seule chose qui me fais vivre c'est l'idée de toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Dray._

_30 Septembre 1997,_

_Hermione, _

_C'est fini. N'Est-ce pas? Toute cette histoire, nous, notre vie? Tu ne m'écris plus. Personne ne t'as vu depuis pas mal de temps. Je pris pour que tu sois vivante. J'attend, j'attends, et rien. Plus de nouvelles de toi. _

_Ça deviens dangereux. On me pose des questions, sur le destinataire des lettres. J'ai peur, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous…_

_Réponds moi, je t'en pris…_

_Drake. _

_2 Octobre 1997,_

_Dray, _

_C'est fini. Bien fini._

_J'ai plus que ma vie à perdre._

_Tu comprendras._

_Je t'aime._

_C'est pour une partie de nous que je fais ça._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime._

_Hermione. _

**Note de l'auteur: ****voilà les lettres lol**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira **

**Reviewwweeezzzzz please, parce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'écrire pour peux de personnes, alors SVP ça vous prends trente secondes à peine alors SVP!!**

**Merci d'avance, à la semaine prochaine!!**


	18. Chapter 18: La 1ère fois qu'il l'a aimé

James se réveilla, un mal de tête insurmontable le tiraillant. Il avait bu un peu (trop). Autour de lui, ses cousins et son petit frère dormaient encore à point fermé. Il se leva. Les rayons du soleil filtrait à travers ses rideaux vert clair. En se levant, il donna un coup à Charly qui grogna légèrement. Il sortit et descendit pour se préparé un petit déjeuner.

Dans le salon, les adultes papotaient autour d'un café. James entra dans la pièce.

« Et bien, le premier levé. Tu as bien dormi, mon ange? » demanda Ginny.

James grogna un 'ouais' peu réveillé. Il s'avança vers la cuisine.

« Ne fais pas de bruit. Andrea y est. Précisa Molly (la grand-mère).

- J'croyais q'j'étais le premier l'vé?

- Oui elle dort encore. Ajouta Fred. Elle ronfle légèrement d'ailleurs.

- Ouais, j'suis au courant. Mais, elle dort dans la cuisine?

- Oui. Et comment tu sais qu'elle ronfle? Questionna George le sourire au lèvres.

- J'le sais, c'est tout. »

Il entra dans la cuisine. Andrea s'était en effet endormie après avoir lu les lettres. Les bras pliés sur la table, la tête posé dessus, le ronflement irrégulier de sa respiration… il sourit et s'approcha encore. Sous les yeux de l'adolescente, de grandes cernes violacés marquaient sous visage plus pale que d'ordinaire. Il s'éloigna et alla se servir un fond de café pour se réveiller un peu plus avant de s'asseoir à la chaise la plus proche d'Andrea. En buvant son café, il la regarda dormir. Il remarqua les lettres, en prit une entre ses doigts, se sentant tout à coup totalement débile. Il commença à lire.

14 Mai 1997;

Oubliez? Et je fais ça comment espèce d'abruti stupide et égoïste! Tu es réellement aussi insensible ou tu redeviens l'homme que tu étais avant? Je ne te demande rien, je ne te demande ni de renier ta famille, ni de refuser d' être un mange mort, ni d' être gentil avec moi en public, ni de parler à mes amis… je te demande d'être là, pour moi. Je te demande d'être l'homme avec …

« JAMES! »

Andrea, le regarda, légèrement effaré, énervé et surtout effrayante.

« Andy, je suis dés..

- C'est personnel!

- Désolé. J'étais curieux c'est tout. »

Elle le regardait, des larmes de colère lui brouillant la vue.

Harry entra brusquement dans la cuisine, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? On a entendu crier. »

Chacun d'un coté de la table, Andrea et James se jaugeaient du regard. L'une en colère, l'autre peiné. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça l'embêterait. Après tout, il voulait bien tout partagé de sa vie, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Apparemment, non. Elle ne le voulait pas.

« Rien, Papa. Rien. »

Andrea ramassa les lettres et sortit.

Dans le salon, on la regarda passé, étonné. Harry et James, leurs cafés à la main, retournèrent au salon.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait, Jimmy? T'es aussi doué que ton père avec les femmes, j'ai l'impression.

- Je lui ai rien fait, oncle Ronald. C'est elle qui est susceptible. Grogna James.

- Tu as lu une lettre que ses parents s'envoyaient. Il y a de quoi être susceptible. Expliqua Harry.

- Ouais, peut être mais… attends! Comment sais tu que c'est une lettre de ses parents? »

Harry baissa les yeux, et parut soudainement très intéressé par ses pieds. Ginny se releva.

« Harry! Non mais je rêve! Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment deux imbéciles! Deux gamins totalement stupides! «

Les deux hommes parurent très gênés.

Andrea rentra dans le salon à ce moment là. Elle s'était changé. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc et une jupe courte en jean sur des collants avec des converses noires. Tout le monde la regarda, attendant une quelconque réaction de la jeune fille. Mais James la reluquait différemment. Elle n'était plus simplement belle, mais très sexy. Elle remarqua son regard et parla enfin.

« A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis ne ce serai ce que de me regardé. Surtout comme ça. Tu as perdu ce droit. C'est clair? »

Fred pouffa. L'adolescente s'approcha alors de son (ex?) petit ami et lui prit son café des mains. Elle commença à boire. Il serra les dents, prêt à dire quelque chose mais elle le fit taire du regard. Il retourna se cherché du café. Ginny se mit à rire.

« Ouah. Tu sais te faire respecté dis donc. »

Andrea lui sourit, soudain gênée d'avoir fait un tel cirque.

« Alors, vous aussi, vous avez lu les lettres? Demanda-t-elle à Harry en se retournant vers lui.

-Ouais… mais il y a longtemps. Précisa-t-il. Il y a une dizaine d'années. Les lettres de ton père étaient dans l'appartement de ta mère. C'est moi qui les avaient trouvés et qui les lui ai rendu. »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est bizarre.

- Quoi?

- Le fait d'en savoir autant d'un seul coup après avoir tant attendu pour avoir une seule information… »

Harry sourit.

« Oui. Je comprends. Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de lire ce que ton père lui écrivait.

- Pourquoi? parce que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment? »

Ron expliqua alors.

« Bah, disons que ton père avait tout du Bon méchant serpentard. On ne savait même pas qu'il avait un cœur. »

James rentra avec une autre tasse de café à la main. Le silence s'installa d'un coup. Il attrapa la main d'Andrea qui essaya vainement de se dégagé de l'étreinte. Il serra plus fort.

« On peut sortir pour…

- Non. Coupa-t-elle. De toute façon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Non! Cria James.

- Ah parce que tu lis mon courrier et en plus tu crois que tu peux me donné des ordres? Tu as une drôle de vision des relations de couple toi! Lâches moi maintenant! »

Il la lâcha doucement. Elle soupira.

« Je vais écrire à mon père. »

O0°0O

Dans la voiture, le silence était pesant. Drago, les mains crispés au volant, ne quittait pas la route enneigé des yeux. Andrea ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait quitté la maison des Potter quelques heures après la dispute entre James et elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec le jeune homme, mais, là dans la voiture elle ne pensait plus du tout à ça, mais plutôt à la façon d'évoquer les lettres à son père.

« Alors? »

Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence en premier. Elle regarda son père. Ses yeux gris semblaient triste. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il était inquiet. De la réaction de sa fille face aux lettres qu'ils s'étaient écrit Hermione et lui. L'adolescente redirigea son regard vers la route elle aussi.

« J'ai lu les lettres.

- Oui.

- Mais j'ai quelques questions bien sùr…

- Bien sûr.

- Comment votre… relation a-t-elle tant changé d'un coup?

- Comment ça? »

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Elle expliqua donc où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu sais… entre le moment où tu l'as rejeté et le moment où tout les deux… vous avez… bref, tu comprends. »

Il sourit, timide.

« C'est un peu… je ne crois pas que je peux te raconté ça.

- Allez, papa! Je n'ai plus 4ans. Et puis, tu sais… je m'y connais un peu. »

Drago freina brutalement et se gara sur le coté de la route.

« Tu quoi?

- Bah… je veux dire. Je sais ce que ça veut dire faire l'amour.

- Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce petit abruti!

- A qui?

- A cet abruti de Potter.

- Papa, je n'ai pas fais l'amour avec James.

- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il, très soulagé.

- C'est vrai. Maintenant, racontes moi. »

Drago prit une profonde respiration avant de se replongé dans ses pensées.

_10 Mai 1997. Le lac de Poudlard. Minuit._

_Drago était assis sur l'herbe gelé, les genoux ramenés vers lui pour avoir moins froid. Il était minuit. Et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il sentait l'intérieur de son corps bouillonner. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa. Derrière lui, une forme avançait, doucement, hésitante. Hermione avait froid, trop froid. Elle voulait qu'il craigne qu'elle ne vienne pas. Pour lui faire aussi mal qu'il lui en avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Mais elle était trop impatiente pour le faire attendre d'avantage. _

_« Hey. » fut la seule chose qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres._

_Drago se releva dans un sursaut. Et lui fit face tout aussi rapidement._

_« Hermione! J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas. »_

_Elle le fusillait du regard, signe qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Mais la mine fatigué et triste du jeune homme la retenait de trop le repoussé. En effet, Drago Malefoy n'avait plus rien du charismatique Malefoy habituel. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front par la sueur et sa peau, beaucoup plus pale qu'en général, était couverte de frissons. De grandes cernes violacés s'étendaient sous son regard d'un gris terne. Il tremblait. Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète par l'état maladif du jeune homme. _

_« Drago? Ça va? »_

_Elle lui attrapa le bras, de peur qu'il s'écroule soudainement. Il acquiesça._

_« Tu as froid? Demanda-t-elle, alertée par les frissons. (il secoua la tête, signe de négation) Tu as chaud? (elle glissa sa main sur le front trempé du jeune homme, il était brûlant) drago! Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie._

_- Non. Je vais bien. »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis tira son bras, pour qu'il la suive. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle soupira d'agacement et s'approcha le lui, ramenant son visage près du sien._

_« Drago Malefoy! Tu es malade! Il faut que… »_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Drago avait collé ses lèvres au siennes, l'attirant d'avantage contre lui, accrochant ses mains au dos de la brunette qui se sentait partir loin, très loin de Poudlard. Elle agrippa ses mains aux cheveux blond, risquant de lui faire mal. D'ailleurs, il avait mal, son corps entier semblait être la proie de flammes imaginaires. Il la lâcha. _

_« Mione…_

_- Qui a-t-il? Tu te sens mal? C'est peut être la trouille de…_

_- Je n'ai pas peur. De quoi que ce soit. Coupa-t-il._

_- La trouille de devenir Mangemort. Continua-t-elle comme si il ne l'avait interrompu. C'est peut être psychosomatique. Tu ne sais peut être pas que tu as peur, mais ton subconscient, si. _

_- Tais toi. »_

_Elle parut choquée. _

_« Drago!_

_- Tu parles trop… soupira-t-il. Allons ailleurs._

_- Pour quoi faire? Susurra-t-elle._

_- Pour que tu me soignes. » persifla-t-il._

_Elle le soutint tout le long du chemin menant à la salle sur demande. La salle était presque vide, excepté un immense lit à baldaquin, une bassine d'eau, et des serviettes. Elle l'aida à s'allongé, puis trempa la plus petite serviette dans la bassine, avant d'épongé le front trempé du jeune homme tremblotant._

_« J'ai… chaud… tellement chaud… »_

_Elle l'aida à enlevé sa chemise, essuya la sueur qui le recouvrait. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de l'attiré vers lui._

_« Dray, arrêtes ça. Ce n'est pas le moment idéal. Tu es malade._

_- Je vais bien, et il n'a rien de mieux pour faire tomber la fièvre._

_- Tais toi, idiot! »_

_Il allait répliqué, mais elle l'en empêcha d'un chaste baiser._

_« Dors un peu._

_- J'ai aucune envie de dormir._

_- Dors. »_

_Elle s'allongea à ses cotés. Il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais n'y parvint pas très longtemps. Il s'endormi, le rythme de sa respiration soulevant sa poitrine nu. Elle passa près de deux heures à essayé de faire baisser la fièvre, comme le faisait sa mère quand elle était enfant. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que la température du jeune homme redevint normal. _

_Il se réveilla un peu plus tard. Elle s'était légèrement assoupi. Il avait l'impression qu'un train avait roulé dans sa tête tant elle lui faisait mal. Il se pencha vers Hermione, et embrassa sa joue, la courbure de sa mâchoire. Elle gémit dans son sommeil. Il embrassa ses lèvres. Elle se réveilla._

_« Alors… comment va le beau au bois dormant? »_

_Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à détaillé le corps mince de la jeune fille. Elle surprit le regard, qui semblait être particulièrement attiré par ses jambes à demi nue, et rabaissa sa jupe qui était remonté pendant son sommeil. _

_« Mr Malefoy, qu'espérez vous donc?_

_-Ça ne se voit pas… »_

_Il caressa les cheveux bruns épais de la jeune femme. Elle sourit, mais sentit ses joues s'empourprés. _

_« Non, Drago… »_

_Mais son ton n'était pas assez sure pour empêché Drago de continué. Sa main descendit plus bas, caressant sa joue, le cou, la poitrine (qu'il effleura à peine), les cuisses. Elle arrêta sa main, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Il s'installa au dessus d'elle, posant ses avant bras sur le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser. Il l'embrassa. Elle garda les yeux ouvert, terrifié par ce baiser trop brutal et par ce qu'elle ressentait. Il embrassa son cou, mordant légèrement sa peau. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étendre en un sourire fière contre sa poitrine. Elle le laissa continué, l'esprit perturbé par ce trop plein de sentiments et de pensées qui l'assommés. _

_Elle se sentait dingue de le laisser faire. Mais malgré toutes les raisons que son cerveau lui donné d'arrêté cette douce folie, tout son corps et son cœur ne pouvaient si résoudre. Tout son cœur et son corps réclamaient plus, plus de Drago, plus de tout…_

_Il s'éloigna d'elle, le corps couvert de sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court, et la regarda. Elle avait ramené la couverture au dessus de son corps, tout à coup plus pudique. Il ferma les yeux, légèrement inquiet._

_« Tu vas bien? »_

_Elle ne répondit pas, le corps tremblant. Son esprit lui semblait embrumé, étonné par le désir puissant qui venait de la tenaillé, et par l'amour qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Drago. Elle pensait ressentir quelque chose de puissant pour lui, bien sur. Mais en cet instant, la vérité lui sautait au yeux. Ce n'était pas juste de la reconnaissance de l'avoir aidé à surmonté cette année, ni un simple désir physique devant l'apparence du garçon qui hantait ses nuits. C'était de l'amour. Pas l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers Ron ou Harry. Ni celui qu'elle ressentait pour ses parents de leur vivant. Ni celui qu'elle avait ressenti envers Viktor Krum. C'était celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé ressentir aussi tôt dans sa vie, et surtout pas envers Drago Malefoy. _

_Il se mit sur le coté et la dévisagea._

_« Mione? Je suis désolé, si j'ai été trop … brutal? Rapide? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi. Hermione? Dis quelque chose. »_

_Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il semblait vraiment inquiet maintenant, devant le regard trop sérieux qu'elle avait pris. Comme si elle avait trouvé la réponse à un problème très compliqué. Il caressa sa joue d'une main._

_« Hermione. _

_- Je t'aime. »_

_Il sentit son cœur cessait de battre, alors qu'Hermione était tout simplement horrifié par les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il s'assit au bord du lit, lui tournant alors le dos et récupéra son caleçon qui traînait pas terre. Il l'enfila et sortit de sa pièce. Elle ravala ses larmes. Des larmes de honte. Elle récupéra sa petite culotte et la chemise de son amant. Elle hésita longuement avant de sortir._

_Il était assis, tremblotant légèrement, les larmes aux yeux. Il les essuya quand il la vu venir vers lui, elle __s'était allongé contre lui, sa tête sur ses genoux. _

_Il sentit les larmes revenir, il tenta vainement de les caché. _

_Elle remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Elle se releva légèrement et l'embrassa, avec plus d'amour et de passion que jamais. Les muscles de Drago se contractèrent, et il lui dit méchamment:_

_« Tu ne dois pas m'aimer. c'est stupide, faible, ridicule._

_-Pourquoi ?tu es humain, Drago. J'ai le droit de t'aimer._

_-Ne m'appelles pas Drago ! Et moi je ne t'aime pas. »_

_Elle s'éloigna de lui, les larmes brillant sur les cils. _

_« Je t'aime quand même… Et puis, pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? »_

_Il se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle semblait si faible, si fragile. Il avait peur. Peur pour elle. Peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Peur de lui en faire. _

_« Je suis désolé, Hermione. »_

_Elle voyait les veines de Drago palpitaient dans son cou. Il tentait de se calmé. Mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il la voulait, elle, mais la vouloir signifiait la perdre. D'un égoïsme fou, il pensa d'abord à lui, se rassurant en se disant que si elle courait le moindre risque, il l'éloignerai, et sachant d'or et déjà qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le faire. Il se releva, prit sa main et l'aida à se relevé, puis l'attira à nouveau dans la salle sur demande. Elle sourit quand il l'attira sur le lit._

_« Alors, qu'Est-ce qu'on fait? »_

_Il la serra contre lui._

_« Désolé, Mione. Désolé. Désolé. Si tu veux partir, maintenant, je comprendrai._

_- Il n'est pas question que je parte. Tant que tu ne le veux pas._

_- Et si je ne le veux jamais? C'est trop dangereux._

_- ça n'a aucune importance… _

_- Ne dis plus jamais que tu m'aimes. » Conclut il après un silence._

_Elle haussa distraitement les épaules. _

_« Je ne te promets rien. »_

_Il la serra plus fort, manquant de l'étouffé, et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle le rejoint, prête à passer la première longue nuit d'une longue série. _

Drago essuya de son visage, les larmes qui avaient coulés pendant qu'il racontait son histoire. Andrea baissa les yeux vers le sol. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait son père pleurer. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il ne lui parlait jamais de sa mère: elle lui manquait et parler d'elle le faisait souffrir. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de son papa et lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Le corps de l'homme était secoué de sanglots. Elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et l'enlaça.

O0°0O

Drago ouvrit la porte devant elle et entra dans leur appartement. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire à manger. Il la rejoignit après avoir fait un petit tour aux toilettes. Il s'assit sur le bar de leur cuisine américaine pendant qu'elle faisait cuire des pâtes à la bolognaises. Il la regarda faire, les sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait grandie cette année. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère aussi.

« T'as faim, hein? Demanda-t-elle. Tu manges avec moi?

- Oui. »

Il mit la table. Ils commencèrent à manger.

«Bon, si nous avions une petite discussion tout les deux… commença-t-il.

- Sur maman?

- Nous en avons assez parler pour le moment je crois.

- Alors, à propos de quoi? Demanda-t-elle après un certain laps de temps.

- Sur Potter.

- Harry?

- Non, James. »

Elle s'arrêta de manger, et regarda son père, légèrement ennuyé.

« Papa, je sais comment on fait les bébés. Et je sors avec James depuis peu de temps, alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord?

- Pourquoi tu t'expliques alors?

- Bah… parce que je supposais que c'était pour ça que tu t'inquiétais.

- Non, pas forcément. »

Andrea se sentit rougir. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Hey, mon ange…

- Quoi?

- Je sais que tu as 15ans, et qu'à ton age…

- Papa, non. Gémit t-elle.

- Je sais qu'à ton age, on ressent certaines choses. Et en plus, tu aimes bien James. Autant physiquement que mentalement , je pense. Alors, tu ressens certainement des choses pour lui. Des choses que tu ne contrôle pas vraiment et …

- Papa, ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises que je ne dois pas aller trop loin avec lui. Je n'irais pas trop loin avec lui. Je te le promet.

- Je ne veut pas que tu me promettes ça, car je sais qu'un jour, si vous sortez longtemps ensemble, vous irez loin. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'en parles. Que tu me dises ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Pas dans les détails bien sûr. Mais je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe plus ou moins. D'accord? »

Elle acquiesça. Il sourit, soulagé.

« Bref… on sort demain.

- Et on va où?

- On va se faire une petite sortir familiale! Toi, Lucius, Mia et moi. »

**Note de l'auteur: ****Voili Voulou! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, perso j'aime mon flash back… **

**Bref, je voudrais bien votre avis SVP!!**

**Et je voudrais également remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewez la semaine dernière, car vous étiez plus nombreux que d'habitude alors GRAND GRAND MERCI!! J'espère que vous serez encore plus nombreux cette fois ci!!**

**Please!! Car là j'ai besoin de soutiens pour les prochains chapitres SVP !**

**Et j'ai quelques questions… j'avais dis dès le début que ma fanfic raconterait les dernières années d'Andrea à Poudlard. Je sais désormais que ça se terminera à la fin de sa 6****ème**** année puis un épilogue… enfin bref. J'avais aussi expliqué à quelqu'un qui m'avais envoyer un review que James ne serais sans doute pas le seul garçon avec qui elle sortirait. Surtout que l'histoire serait déjà fini, car vous l'avez compris le thème principal c'est les amours de la jeune fille! Et je pensais, qu'elle pourrait peut être (vraiment peut être!) avoir d'autres petit amis pendant ces deux années… Alors je me demandais si ça vous choquerez ou pas… ? **

**Bref, je voudrais vos avis sur la question!! Et sur ce chapitre!**

**Bizzzzzz**

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	19. Chapter 19: Je t'aime

Mia courait dans tout les sens, les pieds dans la neiges, essayant d'évité les boules blanches envoyés par Andrea. Lucius et Drago, derrière elles, discutaient d'un moyen de convaincre Sarah d'accepté l'adolescente.

« Peut être que nous ne devrions pas lui laisser le choix, tenta Lucius pour la dixième fois au moins.

- Non, papa.

- Tu as passé les trois quart de ton temps à me dire que tu n'aimais pas Sarah.

- Peut être, mais j'aime Mia. Et il n'est pas question que la deuxième de mes filles se voit forcer de choisir entre sa mère et moi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- Mais, il n'est plus question de les séparer toutes les deux désormais. Andrea et Amélia s'entendent bien, alors il vaudrait mieux qu'elles vivent ensemble.

- Elles se verront toute l'année scolaire. » Conclut Drago.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder ses deux filles jouer plus loin. Il avait longtemps rêvé qu'elles se parlent. Mais là, son rêve devenait plutôt un cauchemar. Mia coura vers lui, le crâne recouvert de neige.

« Papa! On fait quoi ce soir? On pourra ouvrir les cadeaux?

- Il vaudrait mieux rentré tôt pour ne pas trop énervé ta mère. »

Mia haussa les épaules et rejoignit sa sœur. Lucius se rapprocha de son fils et lui annonça:

« Après tout, c'est ma maison. Si je veux qu'Andrea vive avec nous, elle vivra avec nous.

- Et Sarah le dira à tout le monde. Des rumeurs débiles sur notre famille vont courir pendant pas mal de temps.

-Et alors? Nous sommes des Malefoy! Ce ne sont pas des ragots qui vont nous causer des problèmes. Nous sommes plus forts que ça. Beaucoup plus forts. »

O0°0O

« J'espère bientôt avoir le plaisir de vous revoir, Miss Granger. » Grommela Lucius gêné par l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

Elle le lâcha. Et se dirigea vers son père. Il la serra contre elle dans une étreinte de fer.

« On se revoit cet été.

- Oui. Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi. Occupes toi de Mia. Et fais attention à ce Potter. »

Andrea retint un rire, puis s'éloigna en attrapant son bagage. Elle grimpa dans le train, suivit de peu par Mia. Elles se cherchèrent une cabine de libre. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle ouvrit la cabine où James, Molly, Violette, Rose, Billius et Charly étaient installés. Ils étaient tous collés les uns aux autres et jouaient aux cartes. Rose fut la première à remarquer Andrea.

« Salut. Tu viens avec nous?

- Je suis avec ma petite sœur. »

Elle poussa Mia en avant. Rose haussa les épaules et leur fit signe de rentrer. Ils étaient à présent tous étalés les uns sur les autres. Bien évidemment, James s'était arrangé pour être proche d'Andrea. Il posa sa main sur son genoux. Elle l'enleva. Rose sourit, avant de tiré la langue à son cousin pour se moquer de lui et de son incapacité à se faire pardonné.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Mia se lia d'amitié avec Charly et Billius qui avaient tout deux le même âge qu'elle.

Franck débarqua au milieu du trajet, un crapaud entre les mains. Il s'installa entre les deux banquettes, par terre.

« Tout le monde en parle.

- De quoi? Pas encore des dessins quand même? Avec le temps, ils se sont lassés, ces crétins, n'Est-ce pas? S'inquiéta Rose.

- Non. Du fait qu'Andrea Granger, est en fait une Malefoy. »

O0°0O

Même la folie qu'avait engendré les dessins d'elle nue n'avaient pas provoqué un tel sentiment d'exclusion par Andrea. En effet, la plupart des élèves des autres maisons qui lui parlaient de temps en temps ne lui adressait pas la parole depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle s'appelait Malefoy. Et les Serpentards, qui la considéraient déjà la jeune fille comme une reine, la vénéraient de plus en plus. Du coup, elle les évitait. Les seules personnes qui lui parlaient encore les Potter, les Weasley, et leurs amis proches étaient devenues des parias.

Mais Andrea supportait tout, ou presque tant qu'elle avait des gens autour d'elle qui la soutenait un minimum.

Elle avait pardonné à James sa curiosité après quelques jours. Il repoussait toutes les personnes qui l'embêtait. Elle l'avait donc excusé (comme si elle lui en avait vraiment voulu). Elle n'avait jamais autant passé de temps avec la même personne. Seuls les cours, qu'elle partageait cependant avec Violette, l'éloignaient de James.

« Je meurs de faim. Se plaignit Violette à la sortie de la classe de potion.

- T'as tout le temps faim! » répliqua Andrea.

Elle se détacha les cheveux alors que Violette, les mains dans ses poches grommelait les mots 'faim', ' Weasley' et'chocolat'. En effet, si la jeune fille avait hérité du physique avantageux de sa mère, il avait aussi hérité du gros appétit des Weasley. Dans la grande salle, elles se séparèrent, chacune se dirigeant vers sa table. James adressa un grand sourire d'encouragement à Andrea.

Le début du repas se passa sans encombres, sauf que les serpentards servaient et resservaient l'adolescente, lui léchant tant les bottes que ça devint impossible pour elle de manger normalement. Elle essayait de prendre son jus de citrouille quand Blake Zabini (le fils de Blaise) se leva de table et se dirigea vers celle des gryfondors. Il s'arrêta derrière James et lui tapota l'épaule. Le brun se retourna lentement. Rose serra ses doigts sur ses couverts, si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. James regarda Blake de haut en bas, cherchant une quelconque raison pour expliqué l'arrivée impromptu du serpentard.

« Un problème, Zabini?

- Aucun. Je me posais juste une question. »

A la table des serpentard, les amis de Blake avaient un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, et quelques ricanements se détachèrent du lot. James sortit de table, sachant d'or et déjà que ce qui allait suivre allait fortement l'énervé.

« Alors, c'est quoi ta question?

- C'est pas très important. Juste pour savoir, elle est aussi bonne qu'il n'y parait sur tes dessins? Non, parce que, franchement, elle est sacrement bandante… »

Une foule de rire s'éleva de ta table des serpents. Tout les regards oscillaient entre Andrea et James et Blake. La concernée sentait les larmes lui montés aux yeux., de honte ou de colère, même elle n'en savait rien. James, lui ne se posait pas de questions. La rage avait prit le dessus sur tout son corps. Blake, un sourire aux lèvres, se moquait ouvertement de lui:

« Si t'es pas capable de la satisfaire, je peux le faire. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rire d'avantage car le poing de James l'envoya au sol. Les professeurs se levèrent d'un bond. A terre, Blake se tenait le nez, le sang coulait sur sa manche. James se tripotait le poing, qui était devenu rouge. Pas autant que le visage de Blake cependant. Un silence pesant s'était imposé. McGonagal le brisa.

« Que quelqu'un conduise MrZabini à l'infirmerie. MrPotter, je vous verrez plus tard. Vous êtes privé de dîner. »

James sortit alors que le vacarme habituel se réinstallé.

O0°0O

Près du lac, James s'était assis sous un arbre. Le regard dans le vague, il massait ses jointures devenu douloureuses. Andrea s'approcha de lui, les yeux fixés sur le lac et ses environs où ses parents se voyaient en cachette 15 ans auparavant. Elle s'assit près de James, prit sa main et la caressa tendrement. Il fit basculé sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'arbre, appréciant la douceur du toucher de la jeune fille sur sa main blessé. Mais il était en colère. Autant contre ce crétin de Blake que contre lui-même. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il laissait son instinct prendre le dessus. Il avait supporté toutes les railleries sur lui et sa famille depuis des années. Et là, à cause d'une fille, il cognait quelqu'un. Mais il savait que ce n' était pas n'importe quelle fille. Et c'était bien là le problème. Andrea stoppa la caresse et se serra contre lui.

« C'était idiot, James. Idiot mais très très héroïque et sexy aussi. Ajouta -t-elle après un court silence.

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu trop fier. Elle l'embrassa. Il sentit les battements de cœur s'accéléraient dans sa poitrine, il la poussa au sol et s'allongea près d'elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur son corps. Il posa une main sur son sein, étonnement tendre. Elle glissa sa main sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à se rapproché d'avantage. Il déboutonna doucement son chemisier, câlina sa poitrine, comme si il s'agissait de la 8ème merveille du monde. Elle se colla à lui avec plus de ferveur, collant avidement sa bouche à la sienne, comme si son seul moyen de respiré était de le faire à travers sa bouche. Le souffle de James devint hiératique, il n'avait jamais été aussi passionné, excité qu'en cet instant. Et aussi amoureux. Elle le lâcha, et chuchota un 'ouah' très explicité. Il éclata de rire, un peu gêné. Elle le repoussa doucement.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu défendu? »

Il baissa les yeux puis recommença à l'embrasser. Plus fort, plus brutalement que la fois d'avant. Elle répondit, caressant son torse après avoir déboutonnée sa chemise, et défit sa cravate. Il mordit tendrement son cou, son lobe d'oreille, embrassa toutes les parties de son visage qu'il pouvait atteindre. Tous les membres de leurs corps étaient fixés les uns aux autres. Ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement, comme si leurs deux corps avaient étés créer séparément pour mieux se retrouvé par la suite. Tout à coup, la phrase fatidique qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs jours s'échappa de ses lèvres charnus.

« Je t'aime. »

Le corps d'Andrea se raidit brutalement. Elle s'éloigna, le repoussa et se releva en se rajustant. L'excitation du brun s'était effacé aussi brusquement que si elle avait giflé. Il se rhabilla, rougissant de plus en plus. Andrea, elle, avait pali. Son cœur avait momentanément cessé de battre. Elle ne sut quoi dire, et termina par dire:

« Cool. »

Ce fut au tour de James de pâlir. Il répéta 'cool' plusieurs fois avant de s'en allé, un goût âcre très désagréable dans la bouche, une horrible envie de vomir le tiraillant.

Elle resta là, le vent balayant ses cheveux blonds sur son visage où quelques larmes coulaient à présent.

O0°0O

Dans son lit, Andrea tremblait légèrement, le visage strié par les larmes. Elle s'était figée alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais autant senti la présence des gênes de son père en elle. Elle avait eut peur de l'amour de James comme Drago avait eut peur de l'amour d'Hermione. Elle se releva. C'était l'heure du dîner, elle n'avait pas faim mais voulait voir James. Elle enfila un pull sur son chemisier et sortit.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Sauf celui de James qui ne quitta pas son assiette des yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui, créant un brouhaha indéfinissable. James se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avant qu'elle ai pu le lui proposé. Elle le suivit.

Dans le hall, ils passèrent un bon moment à simplement se regarder, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire pour briser ce silence qui semblait vouloir s'éternisé à n'en plus finir. Tout les muscles de leurs corps étaient si tendus qu'ils leurs faisaient mal.

« Alors. Commença Andrea. Je suis désolée.

- Désolé? Tu m'as dise cool! Juste cool, Andrea! Tu te rends compte, j'espère, d'à quel point je me suis sentit humilié et ridicule! »

Il n'était même plus triste. Après avoir passé son après midi à retourné le problème dans sa tête, la déception était passé, et avait laissé place à de la colère qu'Andrea ressentait à chaque mots qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme. Elle baissa la tête.

« Je suis comme ça. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime juste parce que c'est-ce que tu souhaites entendre. Expliqua-t-elle, ravalant ses larmes.

- Alors tu ne ressent pas la même chose. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Elle prit tout de même la peine de répondre.

« Pas pour l'instant. »

Elle s'était mise à ronger ses ongles, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis le primaire, attendant une réaction du beau brun. Dans la tête du jeune homme, se battaient deux possibilités contradictoires: attendre qu'elle ressente la même chose ou laisser tomber. Il réfléchit, le visage d'Andrea le déconcentrant brièvement. Quand il releva les yeux, il avait prit sa décision.

**Note de l'auteur: oui, je sais je suis vraiment vraiment sadique là avec vous mais XD j'avais envie de jouer les sadiques!**

**Bref, je m'en veux de lui avoir fait avoir une telle réaction à Andrea… 'cool'… je crois que certains d'entre vous comprendrons mieux ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai expliqué qu'elle n'était pas encore assez adulte!**

**Voilà, j'espère avoir vos avis, et je préviens que vous me allez me détester…**

**Bref, biz biz biz!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**(et merci pour vos avis sur le dernier chapitre! Et pour ceux qui veulent me parler de vrais, me donner leurs avis, je me suis créer une nouvelle adresse exprès pour vous : (ceux qui ont l'ancienne peuvent bien sur la garder!): )**

**Et je fais désormais un peu de pub, plus particulièrement pour yunasharingan, et sa fanfic: un amour detonnant (lien: /s/4226487/1/unamourdetonnant); elle n'a pas bcp de review, et je pense qu'elle à vraiment un avenir XD enfin en tout cas, elle sera très bien, j'en suis sure! Soutenez là! Comme vous me soutenez!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mon enfer personnel sur

« C'est fini! »

Ces mots résonnèrent en Andrea, comme les paroles répétitives d'une chanson qu'elle aurait eut en tête des jours entiers. Le regard vert de James croisa le sien pendant un millième de seconde pour la dernière fois, avant qu'il se retourne et se dirige vers la grande salle, la laissant là, seule dans le hall glacé. Son corps était aussi froid que si elle avait passé des heures dans les cachots. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand elle se décida enfin à bouger. Mécaniquement, ses jambes la reconduisirent à son dortoir.

O0°0O

6 mois plus tard.

Andrea respira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, devenu son enfer personnel sur terre. Sa vie avait repris son cours, elle était plus ou moins redevenu la Andrea qu'elle avait été durant toute sa scolarité, haïssait désormais les griffondors à cause de James, et plus juste pour la forme, soudoyant les serdaigles et ridiculisant les poussouffles pour se défoulé sur quelqu'un (à défaut de le faire sur la personne à qui elle en voulait vraiment). Elle avait changé, grandi encore, minci encore plus. Mais ces quelques changements n'étaient rien face aux réelles modifications de la jeune fille. Elle avait développée cette aura qui la rendait autrefois différente et attirante pour la rendre désormais inapprochable et légèrement effrayante. La plupart des personnes ayant connus Drago Malefoy pendant sa dernière année reconnaissait la même force chez l'adolescente. C'était comme si toute la partie Granger qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de bon avait été aspiré par une force plus puissante: la partie Malefoy.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des serpentards et s'installa entre une 'amie' et son petit ami (NdA: ça y est, vous me détestez!): Blake Zabini. Le jeune homme l'embrassa brusquement et bruyamment pour que tout le monde puisse à nouveau se rendre compte que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi, et pas un autre des crétin (NdA: il fait bien sur partie de ces crétins XD) qui lui courait après. Elle se laissa faire avant de servir de la salade, seul aliment qu'elle mangeait depuis pas mal de temps, et du jus de citrouille. Elle commença à manger, mimant de s'intéressé aux discutions des jeunes serpentards. Blake avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse et la malaxait comme si elle était de la pâte à pain. Elle lui ordonna de cessé d'un seul regard, où le mépris suinté. Il cessa instantanément de la pétrir (XD). Elle dirigea son regard grisé vers la table des griffondors.

L'enfer prit feu.

James embrassait avec passion sa petite amie: Joséphine Brown, une petite brune de 5ème année. très mignonne avec ses grands yeux bleus, elle regardait James comme une friandise.

Andrea baissa les yeux quand il leva les siens mais leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant. Un instant qui leur sembla interminable à tous les deux. Interminablement long et court à la fois. Ses yeux gris percèrent ceux vert et brillant de James. Elle eut l'impression qu'un courant électrique la traversait, alors qu'il eut tout à coup très froid. Le regard grisé d'Andrea avait eut un effet givrant sur lui, et radical sur une certaine partie de son corps. Quand il la lâcha, elle eut plus chaud, et il sentit une bouffée d'air brûlant pénétré ses poumons. Il toussa. Joséphine se colla d'avantage sur lui.

« Ça va, Jimmy?

- Ouais… ça va. »

Rose lui adressa une grimace contrite. Elle avait surpris le regard qu'avaient échangés James et son amie (à qui elle ne parlait que quand James était très loin d'elle) et fut heureuse de la gêne qu'elle avait perçue entre eux deux. Elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça la nouvelle petit amie son cousin qu'elle trouvait légèrement neuneu, trop gentille avec son sourire ridiculement niais et son regard globuleux. Bien sur, elle avait dispensé son cousin de ses commentaires, il aurait dit qu'elle prenait partie d'Andrea. Elle lança un sourire moqueur à Andrea qui essayait d'échapper aux léchouilles de son petit ami. Après sa rupture avec James, la plupart des garçons de Poudlard avaient tentés leur chance auprès de la belle blonde. En choisissant Blake, elle s'assurait qu'aucun autre ne la draguerait. Risquer les foudres de Blake pour elle ne semblait apparemment pas être assez rentable. Rose renvoya son regard sur son cousin, son sourire trop large pour être vrai ne la bernant pas: elle le connaissait trop bien. Joséphine passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est effarant. Il parait que les cheveux de ton père sont aussi impossible à coiffer. Je l'ai lu dans 'sorcière hebdo', un numéro spécial sur Harry Potter. C'est vrai? »

Rose reporta son attention vers son assiette et étouffa un rire. Le sujet Harry Potter semblait inépuisable pour la brunette. James leva les yeux aux ciels. Oui, les cheveux de son père étaient impeignables. Oui, les siens l'étaient aussi. Il acquiesça distraitement, et sembla soudain très intéressé par Franck qui la baguette à la main lançait des sorts à son jus de citrouille pour le transformé en boisson alcoolisé.

« Si McGo te voit…

- Exit le mec qui a tabasser un serpentard pour une fille qu'il a largué le jour même… devant le corps professoral au complet. » répliqua Franck, le sourire aux lèvres.

James lui fit un geste grossier de la main droite et recommença à mangé. En effet, le professeur Mc Gonagall n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié ce que James avait fait dans la grande salle quelques mois auparavant après lui avoir expliqué qu'il devait faire attention à ses actes car à Poudlard, il représentait son père, et que les plus jeunes suivaient son exemple, il avait écopé de plusieurs heures de colle dans la forêt interdite et d'heures de plus en potion pour soi disant relevé son niveau (avec Rogue, la seule chose qu'il pouvait relever, c'était sa tension). Franck papotait avec Molly de sa façon de tenir son balai, sous les coups d'œil agacé (et agaçant) de James. Le fait que son ami drague sa petite sœur sous ses yeux lui déplaisait plus que d'ordinaire, alors que la rouquine apparaissait absorbé par les paroles de Franck. Rose leva les yeux aux ciel. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être ridicules ces deux là à se regarder dans les blanc de l'œil comme deux poissons dans un bocal. Soudain, Mc gonagal se leva, jaugeant la salle de ses yeux de chat pour les faire taire.

« Excusez moi de vous extraire de votre repas de cette manière mais certains enseignant et moi-même avons eut une petite idée que nous voudrions partagé avec vous. Je sais qu'en dehors des cours, vous vous entraidez pour vos devoirs, mais nous voudrions rendre ça officiel en organisant les cours de soutien. Les plus grands en donneraient aux plus jeunes, un à deux soirs par semaine. Je désirerais également voir tous les préfets dans mon bureau après le repas de ce soir, pour que nous organisions tous ça. »

O0°0O

Rose Weasley, James Potter, deux poufsouffle: Liam Bones et Patty Abbot, les faux jumeaux de serdaigles: Tim et Talia Boot, Vince Goyle et Andrea attendaient dans le bureau de professeur Mcgonagall que celle-ci arrive. Séparés par maisons dans chaque coins de la pièce, ils ne se regardaient pas, ne parlaient pas comme si le simple fait de le faire aurait pu les rendre moins intelligents (pour les serdaigles), moins hautains (serpentards), moins gentils (poufsouffle) ou moins courageux (les griffondors). Seules Rose et Andrea osaient se regarder, sachant très bien qu'elles resteraient belles, intelligentes, courageuses, gentilles et hautaines dans tout les cas. Du moins, c'Est-ce que James pensa en surprenant les coups d'oeils plaisantins que s'échangeaient les deux jeunes filles, les quatre premières qualités conduisant la plupart du temps à la dernière.

McGonagall entra précipitamment un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. La femme avait vieillie, des rides creusant ses joues encore plus qu'avant. Néanmoins, malgré son air pincé, Andrea savait qu'elle ne mordait pas. Sa mère lui avait parlé d'elle quand elle était petite, de la grande McGonagall, « l'une des meilleures, et peut être même la meilleure professeur du pays ». La vieille femme s'assit derrière son bureau sans se départir de son sourire.

« Très bien vous allez, par groupe de 2 que je formerais moi-même, prendre en charge un groupe d'étudiants qui ont certaines difficultés dans certaines matières. Je vais vous classer selon les matières où vous excellez… «

Les huit préfets, toujours classé par maisons savaient très bien qu'ils ne le seraient plus dans quelques instants.

« Très bien, pour les potions et la botanique: Mr Goyle et Miss Abbot. Pour l'histoire de la magie et les enchantements Miss Weasley et Mr Boot. Pour l'astronomie et l'astrologie: Miss Boot et Mr Bones. Pour la défence contre les forces du mal et la métamorphose: Mr Potter et Miss Mal… euh Miss Granger. Je vous donnerai la liste de vos élèves ainsi que votre salle et votre jour de cours. Des questions? »

James s'apprêtait à demander si il pouvait changé de groupe, quand Rose lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

« N'y penses même pas! » couina-t-elle.

Voyant que personne ne parlé, le professeur leur fit signe de sortir. Andrea ne se fit pas prier et fut sortie avant même que les autres ai bougé. James fut le dernier, marchant presque à reculons, ayant la terrible impression que le destin s'acharnait sur lui.

O0°0O

Le hiboux gris de Drago était posé sur la fenêtre de dortoir d'Andrea. Elle prit la lettre accroché à sa patte et lui donna à boire. Elle s'installa sur son lit et lu rapidement la énième lettre que lui envoyait son père. Il ne lui avait jamais autant écrit. Il s'inquiétait qu'elle sorte avec Zabini (dont en dernière année il détestait le père), et qu'elle ne soit plus avec James. Bizarrement, il était certain que James serait moins entreprenant que Blake. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle repoussait Blake et pas James. Elle lu rapidement les quelques nouvelles sur Sarah (qui apparemment le voulait toujours pas d'elle, mais il ne perdait pas espoir), sur Lucius (et son désir de faire rapidement partir Sarah), sur lui, et sur leurs proches vacances, et lui demandant comment ça se passé par elle avec « l'autre stupide Zabini », ou avec « le fils du balafré ».

Elle rangea la lettre dans une boite et se posa sur son lit avec son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, cherchant un programme de cours pour ses futurs élèves. L'idée de sa mère en 5ème année avec l'armée de Dumbledore. Elle aurait bien voulu, pour la première fois depuis 10ans, parlé à sa mère, lui demander des conseils. Et pas que pour les cours. Le visage de James s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit quand elle ferma les yeux. Elle était redevenu la reine des serpents et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. Elle aurait voulu parlé à Rose. Elle se leva de son lit et balança son livre par terre, puis se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir quand on la bouscula.

« Blake! Tu peux pas faire gaffe!

- Je venais te voir. » GrognA-t-il.

En fait, il ne grognait pas vraiment, c'était juste sa façon de parler. Elle le jaugea rapidement, et essaya de s'éclipser. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler, surtout en venant dans sa chambre. Il rattrapa la jeune blonde et se colla à elle avant de l'embrasser et de la pousser dans la chambre. Il la lança presque sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Elle tenta de se relevé mais il s'allongea sur elle et commença à l'embrasser d'une façon plutôt virulente. Elle le rejeta doucement d'abord pour ne pas trop vexé sa virilité tout de même… mais quand il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse et le bouscula complètement. Il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Non, mais ça va pas chez toi! Tu te déshabille devant ce connard de Potter et j'ai même pas le droit de te tripoté, hein ? Tu devrais arrêté de jouer les saintes nitouche! »

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une gifle sur Andrea. Sainte Nitouche, hein ? Ainsi, voilà tout ce que tout le monde pensait, qu'elle avait couché avec James. Bien sur, elle imaginait très bien ce qu'on disait derrière son dos, mais là, l'entendre rendait cette réalité beaucoup plus réelle justement.

Elle pensait toujours à James. Toujours. Tout le temps. Quand il embrassait sa petite amie devant elle, quand il jouait au quidditch même si elle le regardait juste… L'avoir si près d'elle lui procurait un sentiment étrange de sécurité, même si elle ne lui parlait pas. Mais là, il était sans doute à l'autre bout du château, et elle était seule face un garçon insatisfait…

Elle sauta du lit et le jaugea de ses yeux grisés. Mais Blake ne semblait même pas effrayé contrairement à d'habitude quand elle lui jetait ce genre de regard. Il s'approcha d'elle, ayant l'air un peu plus menaçant à chaque pas. Elle tenta de se diriger vers la porte, mais il lui sauta dessus et la poussa en arrière d'un geste d'une violence qu'elle n'avait jamais connu… sauf cette étrange fois où dans une auberge son père l'avait giflé. Elle tomba au sol, et se cogna la tête contre le coin de sa table de nuit. Elle sentit une douleur lancinante au dessus de son oreille droite, mais essaya de ne rien montré. Toutefois, ses pensées se brouillèrent un peu. Elle distingua quand même ce visage rouge s'approchant dangereusement du sien.

« Ne me touche p… »

Il l'empêcha de parler en enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle sentait des mains glissant sur ses cuisses et les écarté brutalement.

(je devais arrêter là, mais j'ai eut peur que vous m'en vouliez trop d'être aussi sadique, alors… )

Elle ne pouvait plus respiré, et sentait un poids immense oppressait sa poitrine. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. À tâtons, ses deux mains cherchaient un élément auquel se raccroché, un truc pour frappé cet immonde serpent qui lui enlevé sa culotte. Sa main se posa alors sur une long bout de bois fin. Sa baguette. Blake cessa de l'embrassé, il l'avait vu prendre la prendre. Il sortit instantanément la sienne.

« Endoloris! »

Tout le corps d'Andrea se mit à sursauté, en proie à des spasmes incontrôlable de douleur. Elle essaya de crié mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La douleur se calma peu à peu, elle tenta de levé sa baguette qu'elle tenait toujours, Mais…

« Endoloris! »

Tout ses os, tout ses membres lui faisaient mal, chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait être en feu. La douleur se calma à nouveau.

« Alors, je continue ou tu te décide à être docile ? Gronda Blake, son visage déformé par la haine. Ta sale sang de bourbe de mère devait être plus prompt que toi à obéir, sinon ton traître de père ne l'aurait pas engrossé! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir.

« SECTUSEMPRA! »

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce que provoqué réellement ce sortilège. Et elle fut trop fatigué pour s'en rendre entièrement compte. Elle sentit une matière visqueuse rouge giclé sur elle… entendit un atroce hurlement… puis des voix… des cris… des pleurs… puis plus rien…

**Voili voilou!! Bref bref bref… pas très joyeux… j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop et j'attends avec impatience vos avis!! Please!! **

**Et puis, je vous conseille ma nouvelle fanfic : Pour lui nous nous aimerons. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une drago hermione bien sur!! **

**Bref, j'attends avec impatience vos avis… **

**Vous croyez qu'il va se passer quoi dans la suite ? Comment papa drago va supporter ce qui s'est passé ? Et James ? Et vous vous demandez quand va arrivé le new ptit ami d'Andy ? **

**Bizzzzzz**

**Kittysee**


	21. Chapter 21: Tu m'as manqué

_J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois rien…_

_Mon cœur ne bat plus dans ma poitrine…_

_Suis-je morte ?_

_Bip Bip_

_La question ne se pose plus… il n'y a rien qui bip au paradis, si ?_

_Quelqu'un parle du bip provenant apparemment d'appareil moldu._

_Je sens des doigts papillonnés sur mon front._

_Tout mon corps fait mal…_

_J'essaie de parler, mais je n'entend rien…_

_« Andy… »_

_Une voix. Papa. _

_Quelqu'un marmonne une formule._

_Mon corps souffre moins._

_« Ouvres les yeux. Allez, ma puce… ouvres les yeux. »_

_Il a l'air tellement désespéré. Je n'ai qu'une envie: lui faire plaisir._

_Je me sens oppressée. Je crois qu'il y a du monde autour de moi._

_« Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » demande une petite voix. _

_Molly. _

_J'entend quelqu'un répondre que non._

_Une autre sanglote. _

_J'essaie de me rendre compte que j'existe encore… car pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. _

_La première partie de mon corps que je sens, ce sont mes doigts. Je les bouge. _

_Quelqu'un s'exclame. Ça leur fait plaisir on dirait._

_Je me rend ensuite compte que je respire. _

_Je sens tout plus fort, plus rapidement après cette affirmation. _

_Je respire. Respire. Respire…_

_Je tousse. Ça fait mal de respiré. _

_« Allez, Andrea. » grogne quelqu'un._

_Cette voix. _

_James._

_J'ai soudain encore plus envie de me battre. Juste pour lui. Pour lui dire que je suis désolée. Que je l'aime si c'Est-ce qu'il veut… même si comme beaucoup de choses je n'en sais rien. _

_Sa voix m'a fait tellement de bien… _

_J'ouvre les yeux… difficilement. Ça fait mal. La lumière me saute dessus comme pour m'accueillir. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle s'abstienne. _

_Je vois des formes bizarres au dessus de moi. Après quelques secondes, je comprend que ce sont des têtes. _

_« Pa'. »_

_J'arrive juste à sortir cette syllabe. Heureusement que ça veut dire quelque chose._

_« Je suis là, Andy. Je suis là. »_

_Il bredouille, et je ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il dit. Je me rend compte qu'il pleure. J'ai envie de me moquer tout à coup. Lui dire que cette année, il pleure trop. Mais c'est encore de ma faute, alors je ne dis rien. Et puis… je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir parler. _

_Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne. Une main étonament chaude et grande. James. Toujours lui. _

_Je vois de mieux en mieux. Je distingue leurs visages. Papa. Puis James. Et les autres, mon ex nouvelle famille. Les Potter. Et Rose aussi. C'est elle qui pleurait. Je le sais à cause des marques sur son visage. _

_Je pense bêtement qu'elle est trop belle pour pleurer. Elle ne devrait pas._

_James serre ma main dans la sienne. _

_Il l'a pas pleuré lui. _

_Il sait que je n'aime pas les gens qui pleurent. _

_Mais je vois bien qu'il en a envie. Il tremble un peu._

_Je lui sourit. Il comprend._

_Il me dit 'Hey'. Juste 'Hey'. Mais ça veut dire pleins de choses._

_Surtout que ça me rappelle le matin chez lui. J'avais dit 'Bijour'. Il avait dit 'Hey'. _

_Il fait glissé son index sur la paume de ma main et forme de petits cercles. Ça chatouille. Je ris. Enfin, c'est un rire un peu chevrotant._

_Mes yeux brûlent toujours et je laisse échapper quelques larmes… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

_Je me racle la gorge. Essaie de parler. Plusieurs fois avant d'arrivé à former une phrase. Je me retourne vers mon père, et lui dis enfin ce que j'ai penser en le voyant pleurer._

_« Papa… (j'ai l'impression que ma voix sort du plus profond de ma gorge.) Tu sais… tu pleures trop cette année… »_

_Il rit. Il caresse mon front. Ça fait mal mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas le vexé._

_« Tu te rends compte que c'est à chaque fois de ta faute. »_

_Je souris._

_« Tu deviens une vraie fille. je réplique. Maman avait raison… tu joues les dure… mais t'es une vraie mauviette._

_- Elle n'a jamais dit ça. _

_- Ah, bah … c'est moi alors. »_

_Il rit encore. Je vois qu'Harry se permet un sourire, et je pense que finalement, ils pourraient s'entendre tout les deux._

_James caresse toujours ma main. Je n'ose pas lui parler. Pas devant tout le monde._

_Je me tourne donc vers Rose, qui pleure toujours un peu. _

_« Toi aussi… tu te ramolli. _

_- T'es à moitié morte, alors je pleure si je veux! Gémit elle avant de fondre en larmes._

_- Je vais bien… »_

_C'est un mensonge, mais je vois que ça la rassure. _

_Je remarque deux plus petites au pied de mon lit de douleur devant Harry et Ginny: Mia et Molly. _

_Mia pleure beaucoup aussi. Ça ne lui va pas de pleurer. Son visage est comme le mien, comme celui de papa… et les larmes paraissent déplacés sur sa peau trop pale._

_« Une Malefoy ne pleure pas, Mia. »_

_Elle se redresse, et essuie ses larmes. Papa lève les yeux aux ciel._

_« Depuis quand un Malefoy ne pleure pas?_

_- Depuis toujours. C'est à cause de maman que tu sais pleurer. Mais ça parait déplacé…_

_- T'as reçue un sacret coup. » se moque t-il._

_Je remarque Lucius derrière lui. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Ou peut être qu'il vient seulement d'arrivé. _

_Il a l'air en colère. Haineux même. Je me demande si c'est à cause de moi._

_Mais je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé. Blake._

_J'ai envie de vomir._

_James sert ma main plus fort, remarquant que mon corps à changé de posture._

_J'ose demandé, d'une voix blanche._

_« Il est mort? »_

_Pas besoin de mettre un nom sur ce 'il'._

_C'est James qui répond. Et son visage semble déformé par la haine._

_« Non. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. »_

_Lucius rajoute tout de même, avec une pointe de joie dans la voix._

_« Tu ne l'as tout de même pas loupé._

_- Je lui ai lancé le sectusempra. Maman l'utilisait contre les mangemorts quand ils étaient peu… _

_- Oui. Et il devra sans doute uriné dans un sac pendant longtemps.. Tant qu'à avoir des rapports sexuels… il ne faut pas rêvé._

_- On va pas le pleurer non plus. Grogne Harry._

_- Vous voulez dire que j'ai visé …_

_- Ouais. Et c'est un coup de maître! Ricane James. Tu n'as pas fait exprès ?_

_- Non. »_

_Lucius semble gêné. Je le remarque et lui demande pourquoi._

_« Ce n'est rien. Reposes toi. _

_- Dites moi. J'insiste._

_- Tu es têtue._

_- Je suis Malefoy. Je réplique._

_- Très bien… Il était sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium. »_

_Le silence se fait. C'est James qui le brise._

_« Merde. »_

_J'ai envie de pleurer. Encore. C'était pas de sa faute._

_« Qui ? »_

_Lucius hausse les épaules. De plus en plus gêné. Il sait mais ne veut pas le dire devant tant de monde. Papa se lève et le suit. Harry et Ginny aussi. _

_Les autres s'en vont au fur et à mesure._

_Ils veulent me laisser seul avec James._

_J'entend des cris dans le couloir. Mon père et mon grand père._

_James me regarde et me sourit pour me rassurer._

_Je lui demande pourquoi il est là. Il lève mon bras et porte ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrasse._

_« Parce que tu avais besoin de monde. Et que tu fais partie de ma famille. Ton père était pas encore là… et je voulais pas te laisser seule._

_- Merci… James?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu m'as manqué. »_

_Il ne sourit plus et se lève, avant de reposer ma main sur le matelas._

_« Je ne peux pas, Andrea. Je suis désolé. »_

_Il ne peut pas quoi au juste ? M'aimer ? Ou juste rester ? parce que je veux qu'il reste._

_Il s'en va et je n'ai pas le courage de le rattrapé._

_Je me laisse sombrer à nouveaux… c'est tellement plus simple de fuir…_

O0°0O

Andrea sentait des tas de présences autour d'elle, mais pas la seule qu'elle désire vraiment. Depuis des semaines... Elle attendait. Elle l'attendait. Lui. Et il ne venait pas...

Drago caressait machinalement ses cheveux.

Le professeur McGonagalle l'interrogeait pour savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Et Andrea ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question: tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'imperium? Car plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle aurait du faire le rapprochement entre le fait qu'il ne lui obéisse pas, comme d'habitude et le sortilège imperium… Elle répondit quand même que non, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et que dans tout les cas, elle n'était pas dans une excellente position pour réfléchir. Le professeur lui sourit, puis se retira après avoir dit qu'elle la punirait quand même, 'une punition minime'.

« Tu vas bien, Andrea ?

- Oui, papa… »

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi las, aussi triste. Il faisait dix ans de plus que son age avec ses cernes de trois pieds de long, ses cheveux sales et sa chemise froissée.

« Papa?

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais aller te doucher, te changer et dormir un peu, tu sais. Je suis en sécurité ici. Madame Pomfresh ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je suis ultra surveillée.

- Tu es sure?

- Oui, papa. Parce que tu es dans un état lamentable. »

Drago lui sourit, se leva, embrassa son front et sorti, non sans avoir recommandé à Madame Pomfresh de ne pas la laisser seule.

Elle s'endormit rapidement…

« Elle dort ? » demanda une petite voix.

Andrea ouvrit les yeux, non sans difficulté, et remarqua que quelqu'un était assis au pied de son lit. Mia. La petite fille lui sourit tristement.

« Tu vas mieux, hein ?

- Oui, Mia, je vais bien mieux.

- Cool. »

Elle sembla rassurée, et se rapprocha à nouveau de sa grande sœur. Andrea s'installa plus confortablement, dos sur l'oreiller.

« Alors, quoi de neuf à Poudlard? Je suppose qu'on parle de moi tout le temps.

- Oui. Des gens disent que tu n'aurais pas du lui lancer un tel sort. Mais James les fait taire à chaque fois. Tu verrais le visage de Gary Bulstrode…. Il a des furoncles partout. C'est répugnant.

- James a fait ça? S'étonna Andrea.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, il a été puni. Par le professeur Binns. Tu verrais comment James l'a rembarré le pauvre…. Si il était pas déjà mort, il aurait eut une crise cardiaque. Bref, James fait regretté à tout ceux qui disent des trucs sur toi de le faire. Même chez les Gryfondors, y en a deux ou trois… Mais ce matin, au petit déjeuner, James à lancer un sort de Chauve-Furie à un dernière année… Bref, plus personne ne dit rien. Même McGo soutient James pour une fois, mais elle trouve qu'il serait mieux de communiqué avec les autres et de confronter nos points de vue au lieu d'utiliser la magie.

- Mais James n'est pas d'accord.

- Oh, non. En fait, il ne sort plus avec Joséphine parcequ'elle était d'accord avec les autres… »

Elle lui adressa une immense sourire. Andrea se sentit rougir. Elle était si prévisible. Mia sauta du lit.

« Bref, moi j'ai cours… Il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, et sortit après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un d'autre entra.

« James. Salut. »

Le James en question s'approcha de son lit presque à reculons.

« Bonjour, Andrea. »

Il restait face à son lit, droit comme un I. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui adresse un sourire timide.

« Merci de m'avoir défendu devant les autres. Mia m'a raconté.

-C'est rien. Ce ne sont que des crétins. La plupart d'entre d'eux lanceraient ce genre de sort pour une raison minime, et là, ils estiment que tu aurais du te laisser faire. »

Elle perçut une colère noire derrière son ton plutôt calme. Il se détendit au bout de plusieurs minutes et la rejoint sur le lit où il s'assit à l'endroit où sa sœur avait été juste avant lui.

« Bon… sinon… comment vas-tu?

- Bien mieux. Mais Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas me laisser sortir…

- C'est plus prudent. Et puis, il vaut mieux laisser les choses se tassé un peu. Tu es plus en sécurité ici, qu'avec tout les mais de Blaise dehors. D'ailleurs, je voulais te proposer quelque chose…

- Oui?

- On pourrait… tout les deux… enfin, juste pour te protéger. »

Andrea le regardait, attendant une phrase plus explicite, plus simple.

« James, j'ai pas compris. Sujet, verbe, complément. D'accord? »

James rougit et elle se mit à rire. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Très bien. Tu voudrais qu'on ressorte ensemble? Du moins, en public, et sans trop s'impliquer. Juste pour que les autres ne t'embêtent pas trop… »

Andrea acquiesça lentement.

« Oui. Je veux bien…

- Bien. Et bien… c'est d'accord. Cool.

- Oui. Cool. »

Ils se regardaient tout les deux, sans oser bouger. Puis James se leva, embrassa son front pour lui dire au revoir et s'en alla.

Elle allait s'endormir à nouveau quand Madame Pomfresh entra, accompagné d'un jeune homme d'environ dix huit ans.

« Je trouve ça dingue! Je ne suis pas si vieille! D'accord, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment avec tout ces accidents, mais au point de m'envoyer de l'aide! Il ne faut pas exagéré non plus! En plus vous avez quel age, vous? Je suis sur que vous sortez à peine du berceau! Non mais! » hurlait Pomfresh avec véhémence.

Le jeune homme derrière elle, semblait plutôt embêté.

« J'ai 19ans, madame. J'ai eut mon diplôme en 2 ans. J'apprend vite. Et je ne suis pas là pour vous remplacez mais pour vous aider. Et je ne resterai que quelques semaines! »

Madame Pomfresh se redressa, et lança un coup d'œil gêné à Andrea qui observait, légèrement amusée, la discussion.

« Très bien. Alors, vous ferez tout ce que je vous direz, Est-ce clair ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Madame Pomfresh continua.

« Très bien. Alors… occupez de cette jeune fille, moi je vais déjeuner! »

Elle sortit en attrapant sa cape.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Andrea et se rapprocha d'elle. Il avait des cheveux châtains clair, un peu roux, et des yeux d'un bleu turquoise impressionnant, un nez fin et droit, et une adorable fossette quand il lui sourit.

« Alors… (il prit son dossier au pied de son lit), Miss Granger. Granger, comme Hermione Granger?

- Oui. Et appelez moi Andrea.

- Ok, Andrea. Moi, c'est Dimitri Eskivdur.

- Comme l'auteur de '_Théorie des stratégie de défense magique'_ ?

- Oui. C'est mon arrière grand oncle. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle se sentit fondre.

« Donc, Miss Andrea… ravi de vous rencontrez. »

_**Note de l'auteur: Là, je suis sure que vous vous êtes dis: elle a changé d'avis, et James et Andrea vont rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps... hein? Bah non, alors, vous l'aimez déjà ou vous le détestez le ptit Dimitri? moi, je crois qu'il est très ... beau. XD et intelligent aussi. Mais bon, c'est pas James non plus! rooo Vous inquietez pas!! **_

**_Bref, j'espère que vous etes pas trop déçus. sinon, choqué ou pas de l'imperium ? et vous pensez que c'est qui qui l'a ensorselé ce Blaise? (meme si c'est pas dur, lol, elle a pas 40ennemis Andrea non plus!!)_**

**_bref, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!! 12 pour le dernier chapitre!! c'est de mieux en mieux!! suis trop trop happy!! (c'est pour la joie les points d'exclamation!!XD)_**

**_(et merci à tout ceux qui m'envoie des review, mais que je ne peux pas remercier étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas inscrit sur le site: _Crunchies (ça c'est une copine XD), Brooke, Daisy, BBL (rassures moi, tu l'aimes pas hein, Bellatrix ?? choquée quand j'ai vu ton pseudo), Merope, Caella, Malika, Miss Cerise, Chacha, Camille, Elise... Et tout les autres!! **

**Et un grand grand merci encore à tout ceux que j'ai déjà remercier en leur répondant... Surtout à Sigrid72 (qui m'écris des review de trois metres de long! elle a bien du courage!! XD et j'adore lui répondre avec des trucs encore plus long), Sasha Maxime (je te boudes pas!! XD et pour ton truc sur socrate dsl mais la philo c'est un peu ma bete noire lol. fais comme moi, aides toi du net! bon ok, vu mes notes en philo, c'est pas une si bonne idée!), et Kmille28 (très courageuse d'avoir mis des reviews à pleins de chapitres d'un coup en la lisant! sérieux, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu 10messages dans ma boite venant de la meme personne! XD j'ai fait 'oh non, un virus!!' j'adore ce genre de virus quand meme!!)... et à tout ceux qui m'envoie des reviews à chaque chapitres depuis le début!! là ça m'a bien aidé car j'ai franchement eut du mal à écrire ce chapitre, qui est selon moi le plus pourri depuis le début!!)**

**_bref REVIEW !!_**

**_je vous nèmeuuhhhhhhh (XD)_**

**_kittysee_  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Rupture

**_ chapitre juste exprès en avance aujourd'hui XD _**

**_pour quelqu'un qui me la demander exprès pour son anniversaire!! donc JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à _****harabesques treize _qui féte ses 20ans aujourd'hui!!_**

**_BON ANNIVERSAIRE!!_**

Andrea se glissa par la porte des cachots des serpentards en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était minuit, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la remarque. Elle entra dans son dortoir. Hélas, les autres filles ne dormaient pas encore. Elles étaient toutes assises sur leurs lits et papotaient. Dès qu'elle entra, elle sut quel était leur sujet de discussion. Elles se turent et la jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent un siècle. Elle aurait du rester à l'infirmerie en fait. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Finalement, elle n'était plus la reine des serpents apparemment. Une petite brune à qui elle ne parlait jamais se leva de son lit et la regarda de haut en bas.

« Salut, Andrea. Nous espérions que tu reviendrais vite. »

Son ton n'avais rien de quelqu'un qui l'aurait patiemment attendu cependant. Andrea ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se rapprocha de son lit vide, enleva ses vêtements. Elle sentait les regards des autres filles lui vrillaient le dos. Elle détestait qu'on la regarde comme ça, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Elle se glissa entre ses couvertures après avoir enfilé sa chemise de nuit.

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Elle serrait sa baguette magique dans son poing sans oser la lâcher…

Elle se leva avant tout le monde et arriva dans la grande salle en avance.

La seule personne déjà installé était Dimitri qui faisait les cents pas devant la porte. Elle le regarda faire quelques instants puis se rapprocha de lui pour le saluer.

« Bonjour, Dimitri. »

Le beau brun releva la tête et quand il vu qui lui avait parler, son visage se fendit en un large sourire.

« Andrea. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il cessa de marcher pour se dirigé vers elle. Il allait lui serrait la main mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit la bise. Il rougit légèrement, étonné par le naturel avec lequel elle avait agi. Il la regarda de haut en bas, admirant cette fille vraiment parfaite. Elle avait un corps sans défaut, des rondeurs juste là où il fallait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regardé. Elle le remarqua et sourit timidement. Il était pas mal, plus beau que les garçons de Poudlards. Il faisait adulte. Il était adulte.

Après s'être observé mutuellement pendant de longues minutes, ils parlèrent un peu. Il avait également beaucoup plus de choses à dire que les garçons de Poudlard.

James arriva accompagné de Rose une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Quand il aperçut le nouveau, il parut surpris.

« C'est qui? Demanda Rose. Tu le connais?

- Non. Grogna James.

- On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien… »

James lui jeta un regard peu sympathique et s'avança vers Andrea et son nouvel ami. Il la prit instinctivement par la taille, comme pour montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de le trouver là.

« Ah… James. »

Étrangement, elle ne parut pas ravi de le voir. Il le sentit, et la lâcha. Il tendit sa main vers le nouveau.

« James Potter.

- Le fils d'Harry Potter? Ouah, ravi de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Dimitri. »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Apparemment, il était vraiment content de le rencontrer, et ça surpris un peu James. Ils se serrèrent la main.

O0°0O

Juin.

Andrea sortit de la salle où elle venait de passer son dernier examen de BUSE. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans les couloirs où tout les élèves se pressaient pour retourné à l'extérieur et bronzer près du lac.

Mais Andrea ne se dirigeait pas vers le lac, mais vers l'infirmerie. Elle entra rapidement et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Dimitri, t'es là ? »

Le jeune homme était assis sur le bureau qu'occupait en général Madame Pompresh, les pieds sur le meuble. Il somnolait un peu. Il lui sourit après l'avoir vu et lui adressa un signe de la main.

« Salut toi! »

Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur le bureau, après s'être fait un peu de place.

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée?

- Rien à faire… répondit il. Pourquoi personne ne se blesse ou un truc du genre?

- Tu veux que je me fasse du mal, exprès?

- Non. Ça devrait allé. Bref… ton examen d'histoire de la magie, c'était bien?

- J'ai réussi. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Comment arrives tu as être aussi sure de toi ?

- Malefoy. » Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu as faim? »

Il sortit une boite de chocogrenouilles de son tiroir et lui en proposa. Elle en prit un dans sa main et le mangea.

« Tu sais… Je pars bientôt en vacance… »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Juste comme ça. Juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait lui manquer. C'était l'une des seule personne, en dehors des Potter et des Weasley, qui lui parlait. En ami. Sauf, qu'elle aurait bien voulu…

« Moi aussi. » annonça-t-il.

Elle oublia ses pensées.

« Ah, c'est vrai…

- On s'écrira. Dit il, sachant très bien à quoi elle pensait.

- Oui. D'accord. Tu habites où en fait? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé.

- Londres.

- Moi aussi. »

Elle allait lui proposer de se voir quelques fois pendant les vacances mais n'osa pas.

« Tu voudrais qu'on se voit ? »

C'était lui qui avait parlé, et elle lui sourit.

« Oui. J'aimerai beaucoup. »

Il se leva et avec une grande douceur la prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu sors avec James mais…

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous ne sortons pas vraiment ensemble! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui. Je sais. Mais vous vous aimez beaucoup tout les deux. Ça se voit.

- Pas du tout! »

Elle se détacha de lui. Il lui sourit tristement.

« Très bien… Alors peut être pourrions nous sortir ensemble?

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Vraiment. Je veux dire… On passe tout notre temps libre ensemble. La seule chose qui nous différencie d'un vrai couple c'est… (il s'interrompit) les rapports physiques… »

Elle rougit sans s'en rendre compte. Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Andrea. »

O0°0O

« James ? »

Les brun se retourna, détachant son regard émeraude de son livre sur le quidditch. Il lui sourit, prêt à jouer comme d'habitude son rôle de parfait petit ami. En fait, il aimait bien jouer ce rôle, mais ne le montrait pas.

« Tu vas bien? Ça s'est passé comment tes BUSE?

- Bien. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler.

- De quoi, alors? En fait… tu sais pour les cours de soutien. J'ai oublié de te dire que McGo les a déplacé à l'année prochaine, vu tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui, je sais. »

Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il le remarqua car il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'encouragé. Sa grande main chaude provoqua un étrange frisson d'excitation chez elle. À chaque fois qu'il la touché, c'était la même chose… elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle pensait que c'était purement physique entre eux. Oui, elle avait des frissons parce qu'il lui plaisait physiquement.

« En fait, je crois que nous devrions arrêté ça tout les deux.

- Arrêter quoi? »

Il avait une énorme boule à la gorge maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça. Il voulait être avec elle.

« Arrêter de faire semblant de sortir ensemble tout les deux. »

Il baissa la tête vers la table. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir. C'était bizarre avec elle. Les moments où il était le plus heureux, c'était avec elle. Et les pires moment de sa vie… c'était avec elle. Il acquiesça. Elle le regarda, sentant le malaise qui s'était emparé du jeune homme.

« Cool. Merci quand même d'avoir fait ça, James.

- De rien. C'était marrant. » mentit il.

Elle embrassa sa joue et parti en sautillant presque. Il le leva peu après… sentant la rage lui brûlait les yeux…

O0°0O

La rumeur avait fait le tour du collège en moins de deux. James Potter et Andrea Granger n'étaient plus ensemble. En fait, ça faisait le tour de Poudlard depuis le matin même. Seule Rose n'était pas heureuse de la nouvelle. Enfin, sa famille non plus. Mais Rose plus particulièrement…

« Rose! Eh attends moi! » cria Andrea en voyant la jeune blonde disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Elle se retourna vivement, et Andrea se figea en voyant le regard noir que lui lança son amie.

« Euh… ça va?

- Non! Hurla Rose. Ne me parles plus à partir de maintenant! Est-ce clair? »

Andrea sentit un poids immense s'enfoncer dans son crâne et glissé jusqu'à ses pieds. Rose était la seule amie qu'elle ai jamais eut. La seule véritable amie.

« Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fais? »

Rose était devenu aussi rouge que son blason de Griffondor.

« Tu as plaqué James! Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fais assez de mal comme ça? C'était pas suffisant! Il faut que tu le brises entièrement pour être enfin heureuse?je croyais vraiment que tu l'aimais mais que tu ne savais pas comment lui dire… mais en fait non. Tu es … tu n'as pas de cœur! T'es vraiment une Malefoy! T'as tellement peur de montrer aux gens ce que tu es vraiment que tu fais la fille toute gentille pour ensuite faire du mal à ceux qui t'entourent! Tu es un monstre! Ne m'approche plus! N'approche plus mon cousin ou le reste de ma famille, Est-ce clair ? »

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Andrea resta longtemps debout dans le couloir, laissant des larmes coulé sur ses joues…

O0°0O

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Dimitri.

- Oui, oui, ça va… »

Elle était allongé avec un livre sur l'un des lit de l'infirmerie. En fait, ils étaient tous vides, sauf celui qu'elle occupait. Le jeune homme était lui, toujours assis à son bureau. Elle le regarda et il surprit son regard.

« Tu vas bien, t'es sure?

- Oui. J'ai largué James.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

- Et bien, si. En partie du moins. »

Une grande partie, mais elle n'osa pas le lui dire. Il souriait à présent.

« Ravi de l'entendre. Mais qu'est ce qui te rends si triste alors ?

- Rose ne veut plus me parler. Elle estime que j'ai fait assez de mal à sa famille, et à James en particulier et que je suis un monstre déguisée en gentille fille. »

Il grimaça.

« Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui, en résumé. Son discours à elle était beaucoup plus… long et blessant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne. J'aurai du refuser que nous faisions semblant d'être ensemble… depuis le début. »

Il se leva de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'allongea sur le lit près d'elle.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Si. Je sais qu'il m'aime. M'aimait. Enfin, bref… »

Elle se blottit contre lui, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Donc, on peut sortir ensemble maintenant? Demanda-t-elle. Enfin, si tu veux.

- On ne peut pas en public. Enfin, pas tant que tu n'es pas majeur je te rappelle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et en privé ?

- Bien sur que je veux. » pouffa-t-il.

Il semblait en proie à une véritable euphorie.

Elle se releva légèrement pour le regardait. Il était beau avec son ensemble tout blanc, et sa chemise moulant avec perfection sa musculature. Elle se baissa vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur ses siennes. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, collant avidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils restèrent allongés sur ce lit à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes… jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh rentre.

O0°0O

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Dit il simplement en la laissant sur le seuil de l'infirmerie.

- Toi aussi. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa doucement pour lui dire au revoir. Il ne pouvait l'accompagné jusqu'au Poudlard Express et préférait lui dire au revoir maintenant.

« On se verra pendant les vacances, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa encore puis partie.

Elle arriva au train juste avant son départ et se faufila dans un wagon, puis dans la cabine la plus proche où sa petite sœur l'attendait avec ses amis. Toutes les fillettes l'observèrent avec un tel mépris qu'elle blêmit et s'assit.

Alors sa vie allait ressemblé à ça… un seul ami: son petit ami, et un voyage dans un train en compagnie d'une bande de première année qui la trouvait méprisable…

_Génial… _

**_Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou, alors une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!! ça va pas faire plaiz à certains... j'arrète cette fic. enfin lol non non disons que c'est une vraie torture de l'écrire, j'ai donc décidé de la faire s'arrété... enfait j'écris tout ce que je devais écrire mais en avance rapide, sans détails... enfait c'est vraiment trop rapide mais du moment où ce n'est plus un plaisir pour moi d'écrire, je ne vois pas l'interet de le faire. donc j'ai fini cette fic, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue... voila... je posterai le prochain chapitre samedi (si j'arrive à acceder à un ordi ce jour là) ou dimanche (jour où je rentre chez moi). voilà... j'espère que ça vous decevra pas trop... peut être qu'un jour j'aurai envie de la reprendre et de rrefaire la fin... je l'espère mais là... voilà... j'espère que vous m'aimerez toujours XD_**

**_sinon, et bien... A + j'espère recevoir vos review, vos avis sur ce chapitre sérieusement nul. (par contre j'aime bien les deux suivants...), vous allez adoré dimitri ds le prochain chapitre..._**

**_pour ceux qui aiment pas les happy end, arretez vous là._**

KITTY SEE


	23. Chapter 23: Tout est bien qui fini

Andrea s'assit face à son père. Après avoir déposé Mia au Manoir Malefoy, il l'avait emmené au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre un verre. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas juste pour boire, sinon ils auraient pu le faire ailleurs. Drago commanda deux bières au beurre, et ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« Alors… Papa. Tu vas enfin me dire qui a soumis Blake à l'imperium ou je dois deviner toute seule? »

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu dois d'abord savoir que je vais divorcer.

- Quoi? Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. À cause de moi ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, c'est à cause de toi. En partie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parceque tu es ma fille. Et que tu es plus importante que tout pour moi.

- Je vois pas le rapport. »

Il bu une gorgé de sa boisson et massa ses tempes comme il le faisait toujours quand il était stressé.

« C'était elle. Qui a lancé l'imperium à Zabini. Et je ne peux plus supporté de la voir maintenant. »

Andrea resta longtemps silencieuse, essayant avec difficulté d'assimilé cette idée.

« Mais, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop . Elle pensait qu'en te faisant du mal, si tu n'étais plus là… je l'aimerai un peu plus. Mais je ne l'ai jamais aimer. Et ce qu'elle a fait t'a fait la détesté encore plus. »

Elle pensa à Mia, soudainement.

« Mais …et Mia ?

- Elle choisira avec qui elle voudra vivre. Je ne lui demanderai pas de me choisir moi. Ce sera sa décision. »

Andrea baissa la tête, priant silencieusement pour que sa petite sœur reste avec eux.

« Tu as dis à quelqu'un que c'était elle?

- Non. Mais si tu veux qu'elle soit puni, car elle devrait l'être selon moi… Tu me le dis, et je ferai le nécessaire.

- Non, papa. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je veux dire, pour Mia. »

Drago acquiesça. Il aurait été ravi de voir sa future ex femme s'éloigné le plus possible d'eux mais ne voulait pas non plus que sa petite fille souffre de son absence.

« Très bien , nous pouvons rentré. Je voulais te l'annoncé avant de le dire au reste de la famille.

- Tu veux dire que… Elle n'est pas au courant ? Sarah, je veux dire.

- Non. Seul ton grand père le savait. Il s'est arrangé pour que je garde tout.

- Elle se retrouvera sans rien, tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Et je dois dire que je m'en fiche. Après ce qu'elle a fait… elle peut pourrir dans une ruelle, je m'en moque. »

Andrea n'avait jamais vu son père aussi en colère contre quelqu'un. Elle-même frissonna en percevant la menace voilé dans le ton de son père.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy une heure plus tard. Ce soir, comme la seule fois où elle avait franchi le seuil, elle avait peur. Peur de revoir sa belle mère qui, elle le savait, était prête à tout pour lui faire du mal.

« C'est moi. »

La voix de Drago résonna dans le hall d'entré. Le tableau d'Abraxas Malefoy dans l'entrée adressa un clin d'œil à son arrière petite fille. Andrea lui sourit et suivit son père dans le hall, et entra dans le petite salon Malefoy. Dans la cheminé de marbre brûlait un feu immense enfermé par magie dans l'âtre.

« Assieds toi, Andy. je vais chercher les autres. »

Andrea acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise en peau de serpent. Si elle venait vivre ici, elle changerait un peu la décoration. Elle trouvait certaine pièces, même si elle n'avait pas visité toute la maison, sérieusement effrayantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mai apparut prêt d'elle, et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle paraissait un peu inquiète.

« Tu sais ce que papa veut nous dire, toi ?

- On devrait l'attendre, Mia. »

La fillette haussa les épaules et enroula quelques mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts, l'air pensive.

Lucius entra peu après, se rapprocha d'Andrea et baisa son front. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua qu'il sentait la menthe poivrée. C'était drôle, il sentait comme Dumbledore. Elle apprécia le contact entre les lèvres glacés de son grand père et son front brûlant. C'était étrangement apaisant.

Après un bon quart d'heure, Sarah et Drago apparurent. La femme s'installa confortablement sur le plus grand fauteuil, sans un regard pour sa belle fille. Drago, lui resta debout comme son père, et s'appuya nonchalamment comme la cheminé.

« Très bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunit…je voudrais annoncer quelque chose.

- Dépêches toi, Drago. Je dois allé faire les magasins avec Amycia.

- Tais toi, Sarah. »

Sarah se raidit instantanément sur son siège, et Andrea et Mia regardèrent le sol avec insistance. Lucius éleva la voix.

« Et bien … Sarah nous savons que c'est toi qui a soumis Blake Zabini à l'imperium pour qu'il fasse du mal à Andrea. »

Sera se leva brusquement puis défia l'assemblée du regard.

« Très bien. Alors, prouvez le. »

Mia tremblait un peu. Andrea s'approcha d'elle et allait la serrer dans ses bras quand Sarah s'interposa.

« Ne touchez pas ma fille, sale sang de bourbe! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et se retrouva à terre en moins de deux, sous l'effet de la gifle d'Andrea.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Drago n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans un tel état de colère. Mia s'était figée, ne sachant quoi faire de son corps. Elle aurait voulu se fondre dans le plancher, mais n'y arriva pas. Lucius fut le seul à réagir et s'avança pour se dresser entre sa petite fille et sa belle fille.

« Encore une réflexion de ce genre, sale garce, et j'utiliserai moi aussi un sortilège impardonnable pour vous faire du mal! Vous verrez! » hurlait Andrea avec véhémence.

Sarah se releva, et lui jeta un regard assassin.

« On se calme! » dit finalement Lucius.

Après de longues minutes, Andrea, puis Sarah se rassirent à leurs places initiales. Drago releva la tête.

« Très bien. Sarah, je demande le divorce. »

Un silence encore plus pesant s'installa en une seconde à peine. Puis Sarah se leva à nouveau.

« Et que va tu dire aux gens? Tout le monde parlera. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour elle? (elle montra Andrea du doigt).

« Oui, tout ça pour ma fille, et aussi parce que je ne t'aime pas. Que les gens parlent si ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire! Je m'en fiche royalement. »

Sarah se tourna vers sa fille.

« Et notre fille, tu en fais quoi ? Tu choisis l'une d'elle au profit de l'autre!

- Pas du tout, je laisse le choix à Mia de vivre avec toi ou avec moi. C'est sa décision. Et nous ne devons l'influencer en rien. »

Mia leva la tête, étonnée qu'on lui demande son avis. Entre la vie avec sa sœur, son père et son grand père et celle juste avec sa mère… le choix était simple. Elle ne voulait cependant pas exprimé son choix trop rapidement pour ne pas blesser sa mère.

« Tu as le temps, Mia. Dit doucement Lucius.

- Non! Hurla Sarah. Je veux qu'elle choisisse maintenant! »

Mia lança un regard plein de haine à sa mère. Un regard digne des pires Malefoy.

« Tu peux pas me demander ça comme ça!

- Si je peux. C'est plutôt simple. Répliqua Sarah d'une voix doucereuse.

- Très bien. Puisque tu le veux. Je veux vivre avec papa et Andrea. »

Sarah blêmit. Drago retint un sourire fier, mais ne pu s'en empêcher. Andrea jeta un coup d'œil à Mia qui tremblait de rage ou de peur, elle-même ne le savait pas.

Sarah se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Très bien. Alors, je vais m'en allé. Mais je peux vous dire que vous allez le regretter! Vous allez vous retrouver sans rien!

- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te dénonce au ministère. Un sortilège impardonnable, ça équivaut à combien d'années de prison, tu crois? »

Sarah poussa un rugissement de fureur et sortit de la maison d'un pas précis et rapide.

O0°0O

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre son cou…

« A quoi penses tu? » demanda-t-il, inquiet devant son manque de réaction.

Dimitri et Andrea étaient allongés sur le lit de ce dernier, dans son appartement coté moldu, face au chaudron baveur.

En fait, bizarrement elle pensait à James. Quand Sarah avait quitté le manoir un mois auparavant, et que son père et son grand père l'avait aidé à déménager ses affaires jusque là, elle avait voulu lui parler. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit le premier à qui elle en aurait parler, le premier à apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Dimitri se replongea dans son cou, et entreprit d'ouvrir le soutien gorge de l'adolescente. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

« ANDREA! » Hurla-t-il.

Elle sursauta.

« Quoi ?

- A quoi penses tu? T'es pas du tout là avec moi!

- Mais si, bien sur! »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle se redressa et remit son t shirt. Il parut un peu frustré.

« C'est juste… j'aurai aimé que James soit au courant. »

Dimitri ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« Tu penses à lui tout le temps.

- Pas du tout. C'est juste… on se comprenait tout les deux. Je veux dire, il savait ce que je ressentais face au fait que mon père ne dévoile mon existence à personne. Et il me comprenait.

- Tu peux m'expliquer à moi. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Non, je ne peux pas… »

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle comprit que c'était pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Tu sais, Andrea je t'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi. Répliqua-t-elle, soudain effrayée par cette déclaration.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… enfin si, mais je crois que tu m'aimes en ami. Et même si je te plais aussi physiquement… tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi.

- Bien sur que si. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Non, Andrea. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes James. Il est parfait pour toi. Et comme tu l'as dis, il te comprend!

- Mais…

- Laisses moi finir. Tu es amoureuse de lui, depuis… depuis le début sauf que tu n'as pas osé lui dire. Mais je crois que tu es prêtes.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Tu es plus stable. Dans ta vie, je veux dire. Tu sais que ta famille est plus ou moins normale maintenant. Et tu seras bientôt officiellement une Malefoy. Tu peux enfin être toi… être une vrai personne, si je peux dire. Tu sais tout ou presque de ce qu'il faut savoir sur tes parents… Et tu auras toute ta vie pour en découvrir d'avantage… Je crois que tu es prêtes. »

Andrea prit du temps à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. James… Comment lui pouvait savoir qu'elle l'aimait, alors qu'elle-même ne le savait pas. Il remarqua son trouble.

« Tu sais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Dans tes gestes, ta façon de parler, de bouger quand il est là, tu rougis quand il est là…

- Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi alors ?

- Parce que j'ai bêtement espéré que tu tomberais amoureux de moi. Et puis, je voulais être sure que tu m'écouterais quand je te dirai que tu es prêtes. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« N'empêches qu'il me déteste maintenant. »

Dimitri éclata de rire.

« Lui, te détester ? Mais bien sur! Et dire que ta mère était la meilleure élève de Poudlard. »

Elle lui tira la langue. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, et elle s'allongea près de lui.

« Donc, il m'aime tu crois ?

- J'en suis sur et certain. Il suffit de voir à quel point il était triste quand tu l'as quitté.

- Mais comment je peux faire ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je peux pas tout te dire non plus. À partir de maintenant, c'est ta vie. J'espère néanmoins que nous pourrons rester amis et que tu me rendras encore visite. Surtout à Poudlard, parce que je vais m'ennuyer ferme si tu ne viens pas me voir une ou deux fois…

- Je pourrai me blesser! Persifla-t-elle.

- Non, non, ça ira, merci! » Pouffa-t-il.

O0°0O

« Ah, Andy! »

Andrea s'approcha de son père qui écrivait à son bureau.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais la liste de ce qu'il nous faut pour l'anniversaire de Mia. »

Andrea fronça les sourcils.

« Une liste de cadeaux?

- Non, non, je vais faire une fête! » s'exclama Drago.

Andrea prit du temps à réagir et éclata de rire.

« Toi? Tu vas organiser une fête?

- Et bien, oui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Tu vas accrocher des ballons ou des têtes de mort dans la salle?

- Tu as un sens de l'humour très développé ma puce. Je suis fier de toi! »

Elle lui tira la langue, et il fit de même.

« Papa, tu as quel age ?

- Tant que j'aurais une langue, je pourrai m'en servir. Alors, tu voudras bien m'aider ? Et faire la liste des invités avec moi? »

Elle s'assit sur le bureau, les jambes dans le vide.

« T'as prévu pour combien de personnes?

- Une vingtaine environ. Ou un peu plus. Mia a fait la liste de ses amis, mais si tu veux inviter des gens. Comme ce Dimitri. J'aimerai le rencontrer.

- On ne sort plus ensemble, papa.

- Oh, ma puce, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai personne à inviter.

- Mia veut inviter les Potter et les Weasley. Annonça t-il de but en blanc. Mais je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas. »

Elle rougit. Elle voulait les revoir, tous et plus particulièrement James et Rose, mais ne pensait pas que ça se passerait si tôt.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »

O0°0O

Drago faisait voltigé les ballons jusqu'aux crochets qu'il avait installés quelques minutes auparavant. Lucius était assis sur le canapé avec la gazette. Il ne voulait pas participé à la fête, ne supportant pas tout ce genre de festivités.

« Papi? Tu veux un peu à boire? » Demanda Mia en s'approchant de lui.

Lucius quitta son journal des yeux pour admiré sa petite fille. La fillette s'était fait offrir une magnifique robe pour sa soirée d'anniversaire. Une robe bustier verte qui s'arrêtait au genoux de l'enfant. Toutes les coutures étaient argentés.

« Tu es très belle, ma puce.

- Merci. Je sais pas me coiffer par contre.

- Demandes à ta sœur.

- Elle est où?

- Dans sa chambre. »

La fillette parti en courant vers l'étage, et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Andrea était posté devant son miroir et terminait de se maquiller.

« Ouah! Tu es magnifique! » s'écria Mia.

Sa sœur se retourna en rougissant. En effet, elle n'avait jamais fait autant d'efforts pour se rendre belle, et avait fini par y arrivé apparemment.

Elle portait une longue robe bleu turquoise assortie parfaitement à ses yeux qu'elle avait souligné de noir. La robe moulait à la perfection sa poitrine, la remontant légèrement et la rendant de se fait plus grosse, et ses fesses. Le voile tournoyait autour de ses jambes minces jusqu'à ses chaussures bleu à talons. Elle s'était coiffé plutôt simplement: une chignon mal fait laissant quelques mèches qu'elle avait ondulé s'échappés et glissé sur sa nuque.

« C'est vrai ? »

La fillette s'approcha d'elle pour admiré son visage plus rose que d'habitude.

« Oui, c'est vrai. On dirait une poupée! »

Andrea rit doucement.

« Tu veux que je te coiffe?

- Oui. Je veux bien. Merci. »

Elle la coiffa rapidement comme elle avant d'entendre la sonnette d'entrée.

« Allons y! » hurla Mia en sautillant sur place.

Elle partit en courant vers l'escalier, apparemment surexcité. Andrea descendit après avoir avalé une bouffée d'air, qui sembla se liquéfier dans ses poumons.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et descendit doucement les escaliers. Son père avait déjà mis de la musique: les Bizard Sisters. Elle croisa son grand père qui failli avoir une crise cardiaque en la voyant. Ou du moins, c'Est-ce qu'il lui dit.

Elle entra dans le grand salon que son père avait décoré… un peu trop peut-être. Il n'avait pas réussit à réprimer son enthousiasme, comme elle le lui avait conseillé quand il avait dit 'mais ma chérie, tu comprends, je n'ai jamais fait de fête quand j'étais enfant! Et Sarah détestait ça! Alors… je veux que ça soit bien!'

Dans la salle, une bonne quinzaine de personnes étaient déjà présente: les familles Weasley et Potter au complet.

Charly s'approcha d'elle en courant et la serra dans ses bras.

« Salut! Pourquoi t'es pas venu nous voir pendant les vacances? »

Andrea haussa les épaules.

« J'ai été très occupée. »

Charly lui sourit et la prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers sa famille. Ginny la prit dans ses bras, sans se soucier du regard peu sympathique que lui lança son ainé.

« Andrea! Ça fait tellement de bien de te voir hors d'un lit! »

Andrea sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Quand Ginny relâcha son étreinte, Andrea remarqua avec une profonde déception que James était sortie de la pièce.

Elle salua tout le monde, même Rose dont l'accueil fut cependant un peu glacial.

Harry et son père bavardaient dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire identique aux lèvres, ce qui fit rire Andrea.

Les amies de sa petite sœur arrivèrent en masse. Finalement, ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine dans la pièce. Andrea ne soupçonnait même pas qu'elle ait pu avoir autant d'amis.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à attendre que James revienne, elle se décida à aller le chercher. Mais elle en fut empêcher par Rose, qui la rattrapa dans le hall.

« Andrea. Je voulais te parler. »

Andrea lui fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine où tout les cadeaux de Mia étaient posés sur la table.

« qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce que je t'ai dis. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Enfin, j'ai dis des choses vrais, mais… c'était sous l'effet de la colère, alors…

- C'est pas grave. Tu avais raison. Enfin, pour la plupart des choses que tu as dite. Mais tu t'ais aussi trompé. Je cherchais James.

- Pour quoi faire ? »

Andrea lui sourit timidement, et Rose la serra brusquement dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse de ne pas m'être trompé à ton sujet. Je crois qu'il est sur la terrasse qu'on voit de l'extérieur. »

Andrea se dégagea de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la terrasse.

Il était là, accoudé à la balustrade en fer blanc, dans son beau smoking. Elle l'admira un instant, admirant le contraste de son costume noir sur sa peau pale, remarquant avec surprise que sa chemise était entrouverte laissant découvrir son torse musclé. La brise d'été faisait balayés quelques mèches sur son visage.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

« James. »

Il tourna la tête, et la dévisagea, admirant distraitement son corps parfaitement mis en valeur par sa magnifique robe.

« Bonsoir, Andrea. »

Sa voix froide se détachait de son regard brûlant de désir. Elle se rapprocha encore, et s'accouda comme lui à la balustrade.

Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle aurait tout fait pour briser la barrière invisible entre eux. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

- Merci. »

Elle frissonna, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la froideur de l'air comme il le croyait.

« Tu as froid ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de sa veste pour la lui posé sur les épaules.

Elle le remercia. Puis, ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, observant les petites lumières de la ville qui se détachaient dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans étoiles.

Puis James demanda, la voix plus sèche qu'il ne le voulait.

« Tu n'as pas invité Dimitri ?

- Non. Nous ne sortons plus ensemble. »

Il n'arriva pas à retenir son sourire. Et elle le remarqua.

« Pourrions nous parler?

- On fait quoi là d'après toi? Ricana-t-il.

- Non, vraiment parler, je veux dire! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je veux bien… si tu as quelque chose à me dire. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, sentant déjà des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Je suis une idiote.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai été idiote de t'avoir repoussé quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… et ensuite quand nous avons fais semblant de sortir ensemble. Tu sais… je suis comme mes parents… je ne sais pas dire aux autres ce que je ressens à cause de mon père, et je ne prend jamais les bonnes décisions sur ma vie sentimentale comme ma mère. J'avais juste un peu peur je crois. Que tu ne m'aimes pas pour toujours. Et de te perdre ensuite… Parceque je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. James s'était figé. Il avait tant attendu ces mots pendant les huit derniers mois que son cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre dans sa poitrine. Elle continua.

« Je n'étais pas certaine de mes sentiments en plus… et puis j'ai pris peur quand tu m'a révélé tes sentiments. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps… et … si tu veux encore de moi… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. James la retourna brusquement et la serra contre lui à l'en étouffer. Il l'embrassa avec une passion, avec un désir refoulé depuis plus de huit mois. Quand il la lâcha enfin, et susurra.

« Bien sur que je veux encore de toi… »

Elle se serra contre lui.

« Génial… alors je peux enfin te le dire…

- Me dire quoi?

- Je t'aime aussi. »

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà, je sais c'est vraiment le gros l'énorme happy end !! Xd mais bon... je suis sure et certaine que ça va plaire à plus d'une je vous avez bien dis qu'ils finiraient ensemble... quoi qu'il reste encore l'épilogue... (rire sadique)**

**bref, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop déçu... j'espère avoir rapidement vos avis (bon ou pas), vos commentaires, vos insultes XD**

**l'épilogue ... bah... mercredi surement. déjà écrit mais quelques retouches à faire!!**

**sinon, je voudrais remercier fiind-l0ve!! de m'avoir laissé des tas de reviews, t'es bien courageuse sinon, je serai ravi de répondre à tes questions et tout le tintouin, mais je ne trouve pas le blog que tu m'as indiqué XD alors, dans ton review, expliques toi plus précisement stp pour que je puisse te parler voilà... ou sinon inscrit toi sur le site fanfic, ça sera plus rapide... bref, trouves une solution **

**voilà sinon merci à tous!! pour vos review!! ça fait toujours aussi plaisireuhh!!**

**REVIEWWWWW PLEASE!!**

**kittysee**


	24. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE: 10 ans plus tard.**_

James serra la main de la fillette de 5ans dans la sienne pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à courir partout comme elle le faisait toujours. Près de lui, Andrea portait un petit garçon d'environ 2ans. Les deux enfants, leurs deux enfants essayaient vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de leurs parents.

« Je te promet de toucher à rien! Braillait la petite fille en s'éloignant aussi loin que le lui permettait la taille du bras de son père.

- Non, Hermione! Pas question. Et puis, désolé, mais la dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça, Bonnie a glissé sur un de tes stupides pièges à …

- C'était un accident! Et puis, Tatie Bonnie aurait put faire plus attention! »

Andrea laissa le petit Lucas partir en courant vers son grand père qui papotait avec Molly Weasley près des coupes à champagnes. Elle regarda la petite tête blonde s'éloigné en souriant, puis reporta son regard vers sa fille et son mari.

« Laisses, James. Et toi, ma mignonne, ne fais pas de bêtises! Ne gâches pas la fête! »

L'enfant haussa les épaules, et défia son père de ses deux grands yeux bleus gris.

« Alors, tu me lâches ? »

Il grogna un peu mais la laissa s'en allé.

« Je plains l'homme avec qui elle fera sa vie, cette petite peste! Elle est pire que toi et ton père réunis! »

Andrea leva les yeux au ciel et s'accrocha à son bras. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Harry Potter qui buvait sa troisième coupe de champagne.

« Tu sais, James, je crois que ton père ne va bientôt plus supporter ça.

- Supporter quoi ?

- Et bien, que les deux enfants Malefoy se marient avec deux enfants Weasley.

- Je suis son fils. Charly n'est que son neveu. Mais bon… c'est vrai que je l'avais jamais vu boire avant notre mariage. »

Rose s'approcha en courant vers eux.

« Et bien, vous avez failli être en retard tout les deux! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bazar que c'est d'organiser le mariage d'Amélia. Elle a un caractère épouvantable!

- Oui, c'est une Malefoy, c'est pour ça! » Répliqua James.

Il éclata de rire devant le regard faussement furieux que lui lança sa femme.

« Je ne t'aimerai pas si tu n'était pas aussi agaçante! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione revint en courant vers eux et s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère.

« C'est beurk que vous fassiez des bisous en public! »

Le couple cessa de s'embrasser. Andrea sourit à Rose.

« Bon, je viens t'aider à contrôler la bête. Mione, restes avec papa. »

L'enfant se raccrocha aux jambes de son papa et regarda sa mère partir avec sa tante.

« Papa ?

- Oui.

- J'ai fais une bêtise. Confia-t-elle.

- J'étais certain qu'il fallait pas te laisser toute seule. Grogna James. Qu'Est-ce que tu as fais ?

- J'ai vidé la bouteille que papi Harry buvait et j'ai mis du jus de pommes dedans à la place. Il commençait à parler comme grand-tonton Ron. Tu sais quand il boit du whisky pur feu et qu'il met des 'hic' à chaque fin de phrases. »

James rit et se baissa pour être à la taille de la fillette. De ses deux enfants, Hermione était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus: les mêmes cheveux noirs impossible à coiffer, et le même visage. Seuls ses yeux bleu faisaient la différence entre le père et la fille. Le caractère aussi, car excepté son incroyable aptitude à s'attiré des ennuis, elle avait le même caractère qu'Andrea: un peu méprisante, et n'osant jamais dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu es une maligne toi!

- Et c'est bien ? »

James la serra dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son père, un peu plus loin. Harry reniflait avec soin sa bouteille presque vide. James posa l'enfant à ses pieds.

« Papa, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Tu veux bien me sentir ça (il tendit la bouteille à son fils)? Ça sent pas comme d'habitude. »

Après avoir reniflé le goulot, James haussa les épaules.

« Oh non, ça sent comme toujours. Mais tu devrais arrêté. Maman n'aime pas que tu boives. »

Harry prit la bouteille et but ce qu'il y restait d'une traite.

« Maintenant, j'arrête! Allons donc souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde aux jeunes mariés!

- Mais, il sont pas encore mariés, papi! S'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mione, va avec Drago, s'il te plais.

- Et bien, il ne me plait pas! » Répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

James secoua la tête et la regarda s'éloigné en souriant. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son papi et son petit frère. La bouille blonde courut dans les bras de son papa. Lucas, lui ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère, avec ses cheveux blond, et ses grands yeux gris et perçants. Mais ses cheveux étaient inpeignables, et niveau caractère, il n'avait rien d'aussi froid que son regard. C'était un vrai Potter dans l' âme, avec son mépris pour les régles, son amour fou pour le quidditch.

« Papa, c'est vrai que maman va avoir un autre bébé?

- Euh… Pas que je sache. » Répondit James, sérieusement troublé par cette question.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et chuchota 'merde'.

« Papi, t'as dis un gros mot! Gloussa Hermione.

- Elle est enceinte? Demanda James, suspicieux.

- Non, non, non! » Chantonna Drago.

Harry éclata de rire.

« T'as jamais su mentir, Malefoy!

- Depuis quand tu me rappelle Malefoy, Potter?

- Désolé, Drago. Mais quand je bois, j'ai 17ans! »

Drago prit Harry par le bras et l'entraina hors de la foule.

« Je connais un remède très rapide contre les effets de l'alcool! »

James regarda la scène en souriant, puis aida son fils à se hisser sur ses épaules.

« Bon, allez les jeunes, on va se balader! »

Dans la maison, Andrea essayait vainement de refermer la fermeture éclair de la robe de sa petite sœur.

« Nom d'une chouette! Tu as pris combien de kilos depuis les derniers essayages?

- Merci, Andy! je me sens de mieux en mieux là!

- Allez, ne boudes pas! Non mais vraiment, d'où il sort ce petit ventre ? »

Mia se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur.

« Pour une guérisseuse réputée, tu ne vois même pas les symptômes d'une grossesse? »

Andrea prit du temps à réagir puis se mit à sauter partout.

« T'es enceinte? Oh, c'est génial! Je suis tellement contente! »

Elle serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous avez tant accéléré ce mariage! »

Mia lui tira la langue.

« Tu ne dis rien, à personne! Est-ce clair?

- Promis...»

O0°0O

James passa Hermione à Andrea, en prenant garde à ne pas la réveillé, détacha le siège bébé -où Lucas dormait- du balai familial et le porta jusqu'à la maison. Une petite maisonnette toute recouverte de lierres et de fleurs que leur avait offert Drago pour leur mariage.

Ils mirent leurs enfants au lit et rejoignirent le leur.

Harry enleva négligemment sa chemise, alors qu'Andrea faisait glissé sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur le long de ses jambes. Il la regarda faire, plus facilement excitable à cause de l'alcool, et s'allongea sur le lit. Andrea se mit à califourchon sur lui après avoir éteint la lumière.

« Pourquoi tu as éteins?

- Regardes ça… » susurra-t-elle simplement.

Elle lui prit doucement la main et la porta à son ventre. Il caressa sa peau douce en remarquant qu'elle était légèrement plus distendu que d'habitude.

« Alors, Papa, surprit? »

James cessa de respirer, alors qu'elle commençait à l'embrasser, faisant courir sa langue contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Tu es enceinte ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Elle chuchota un oui à son oreille avant de se déshabillé complètement et de l'aider à faire de même.

Quand elle se réveilla, il ne dormait toujours pas…

Il était assis face à elle, une feuille sur ses genoux. Son regard émeraude passait entre elle et le dessin qu'il faisait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle ramena la couverture sur sa poitrine nue, et il haussa un sourcil.

"ça ne te dérangeait pas avant... que je te dessine nue.

- Tu te souviens du jour où il a fallu nous expliqué auprès de nos parents ?

- Oui. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ce n'est pas un jour que je suis pret d'oublier. Mon père essayait de m'engueuler, en étant en meme temps très fier que j'arrive à convaincre une fille de poser nue... C'était très...

- Et bien, je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir le meme genre de discution avec nos enfants, si tu veux bien."

Il éclata de rire, et posa sa feuille afin de la rejoindre, mais elle se leva légèrement et s'empara de la feuille volante. Meme dans l'obscurité, il l'avait parfaitement dessiné, incistant particulièrement sur son ventre un peu arrondi.

" Je suis déjà aussi grosse... souffla t-elle.

- Non, mais j'anticipe".

il l'attira vers elle, à nouveau et l'embrassa.

"Si c'est un garçon...

- Oui ?

- Nous pourrions l'appelé Harry."

Elle fut surprise mais acquiesça tout de meme, avant de se blottir dans ses bras, tout en ramenant sur leurs corps la couverture.

Il allait l'embrasser à nouveau quand une tête blonde apparut sur le lit.

"Je peux ?"

James attira l'enfant près de lui, alors que sa grande soeur arrivait en courant.

"Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit quand tu te ...

- Mione ? demanda Lucas.

- Quoi ?

- La ferme."

Un silence se fit, avant d'être interrompu par le rire de James. Hermione fit mine de bouder et rejoignit son petit frère au pied du lit.

Andrea leva les yeux vers le mirroir sur pied de leur chambre, où derrière le reflet de sa fille, elle avait un instant apperçut celui d'_une autre..._

"Maman ?"

La voix de la fillette ramena difficilement Andrea à la réalité.

"Quoi?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? On dirait que t'as vu un fantome."

Andrea quitta à regret le mirroir des yeux sachant pertinament que l'autre n'y apparaitrait que plus tard... _Lorsqu'elles seraient seules_.

"Non, mon ange... Rien du tout."

The End!! XD fin!!

**Note de moi: Alors, j'espère que cet épilogue bien niais vous aura plus XD. Je sais qu'il ne sert absolument à rien, à part à voir les enfants de nos deux tourteraux, ainsi qu'à voir qu'Hermione veille toujours sur Andrea... Et puis qu'elle sera toujours là.**

**Voilà, j'espère recevoir un review de tout le monde! Tout ceux qui lisent la fic depuis le début... et avec un peu d'espoir ceux qui la lisent mais n'ont jamais laissé de review (parceque je sais que vous etes là à lire sans rien dire!! Je vous vois! XD nan, mais quand vous me mettez dans vos favori sans me mettre de review... XD) Donc, voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous réagirez, bien ou mal. Mais des réactions, please!! **

**Sinon... Un grand énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lu la fic, l'ont commenté, m'ont aidé (psychologiquement) à la finir sans devenir folle, bref à tout ceux qui ont été là pendant... OH j'allucine!! XD Je viens de remarqué que ça fait deux ans jour pour jour aujourd'hui!! J'avais meme pas vu!! Ah la la c'était le destin...**

**Bref, je m'embrouille, donc juste MERCI !!**

**Oulala... ça fait tout bizarre d'avoir écrit le mot de la fin... **

**bref... Mot de la fin : Bisous.**

**Kitty See. **


End file.
